


Like You Do

by ghostwhispererfangirl



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Family Loving, Ked, Marriage, Pre-Marriage, Pre-Relationship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 94,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl
Summary: Outtakes of Katie and Ned Banks beautifully messy relationship and all the surprises and bumps in the road :)





	1. Ned's Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: I don't know why it took me so long, but I should've created this a long time ago. Enjoy all the goodness :) xx Mariah**

**Ned - 47  
** **Katie - 43  
** **Willow - 16  
** **Emily - 10  
** **David - 8**

* * *

 

Ned came in the front door after his oldest daughter, who stomped up the stairs. He was the worst father ever, or least he was right now. He'd broken up a goodnight kiss between her and Derek. It was their first date and Ned certainly hadn't been happy to see Derek with his tongue down his little girls throat.

Willow rounded the banister and walked straight into her room, stopping to turn around and see her father reach the top of the stairs.

"I hate you," the teen scoffed and slammed her door.

He took the snide comment in stride and closed the bedroom door behind him, ignoring the giggle that came from his wife. Katie was already curled up in bed, grading papers. She about three-fourths the way through her stack now, at least compared to this morning. She watched him with a smile on her lips as he shed his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He secured his weapon in the side table and sat on the bed, removing his watch and placing his wallet and keys in there as well.

"Did you manage to embarrass our daughter enough?" Katie quipped as she underlined something. She glanced back over at him and set the paper aside, moving over to him. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder. "I heard a door slam and an I hate you. I got that twice this morning. Once when I told her she couldn't get her belly button pierced and the second time was because I tried to hug her after."

"You had your belly button pierced," Ned said, mirroring Willow's hair toss as he pulled his undershirt overhead.

"Yeah, well mine got infected." She sighed, throwing the same argument she had to her daughter.

It wasn't the fact that her daughter wanted this piercing that made her upset. It was that Katie remembered why she had gotten the piercing when she was her age. She'd told her parents it was because Hannah had gotten hers for her birthday and well, that was a reason, but that was second to the way Ned had looked at her when he saw it for the first time. She'd never wanted Ned to kiss her more in her entire life and she'd been sixteen at the time.

She'd told her mother all these things one day, all the little things and such she'd innocently gotten away with as a teenager. She'd never done anything too terrible so it only made her mother chuckle and roll her eyes, acting like she knew the whole time because it quite possible could be true. She'd been grounded once or twice because a ghost had ratted her out.

"I also remember my reasons for wanting it and I don't want to think of her reasons." She shrugged. "And I said no. I can just say no to some things."

"Why did you want it Katie?" Ned looked over his shoulder and smiled. He knew the answer to his question. They had no secrets between them.

She looked at him like the day he'd first kissed her. She was seventeen then. "You make me feel so young every time I look at you," she breathed and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you feel young." He moved into bed harshly, jostling her a bit. She moved her piles of completed papers to the floor and she tossed the one in her hands down there as she finished it. "Because when I saw Willow kiss that Derek kid... I felt like the oldest guy ever. The boy stuck his tongue down her throat Katie. I about had popped a blood vessel. Especially after I had Scott follow them and he told me it looked pretty PG."

"You kissed me when I was seventeen, at twenty one no less. I remember every second of that kiss and..." she said, her sentence ending in the sexiest chuckle he had ever heard as her cheeks blushed a soft red. She put the stack of papers down and took off her glasses to look at him. "You certainly stuck your tongue down my throat that night."

"That was different," he muttered, smirking.

He remembered every second of that kiss too.

"Was it?" She whispered, leaning in close. She couldn't believe him. He could just be so inconsiderate sometimes. "And you had Scott follow them? That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"No. That's not what I think," he grumbled.

"Oh, honey." She rested her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "You do realize that Willow is sixteen, right? She's not a little girl anymore."

"She'll always be my little girl," he said stubbornly, but slid his hand over hers and turned his face to kiss her palm.

Katie sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with these two. Willow and Ned had been butting heads since she started high school. It stopped being cool to hang out with your parents, not that it had been in the first place but no one cared enough to say otherwise until now. "You've got to let her—"

"Do her own thing. I know. I suck," he finished with a sigh. His eyes lit up suddenly and she studied him. "At least I have Emily, she's only ten. If I'm lucky, she won't date anyone for another five years."

She couldn't help but laugh at her husband's antics as she leaned over to kiss him. He grinned against her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"I have papers to grade," she reluctantly pulled away with a flushed face and despite his efforts, she still had a tight grip on the papers in her mind. She was going to finish them if it was the last thing she ever did. She'd promised these kids they'd have them back by Monday. She shook her head at him and sat back on her haunches, smiling at him. "As much as I want to... I only have a few left Ned. I'll be quick."

"You do that," he said, looking ahead at the television.

"Oh Ned," she muttered. "You've brought so much work home and I have never complained." He met her eyes as she moved to her spot and grabbed a fresh essay. She grabbed her red pen and smiled at him. "Please don't whine. I don't take it from our kids let alone you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, earning a small sliver of a smile from her as she began to read over the essay, circling a spelling error and correcting a conjunction. This wasn't looking promising. Especially not what she's already skimmed over in the next paragraph. She rubbed her forehead and licked her lips as she struggled to find a thesis. Why is it that kids these days don't even read over their essays before turning them in? She remembered slaving over her papers, but then again, she was the English teacher now. She moved over to the second page and groaned out loud as she counted three misspelled words in the first sentence.

Ned chuckled and she glanced over at him, seeing him out of bed. When had that happened?

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes looking over him. He looked so good without a shirt on. She looked back at the paper, underlining something that sort of counted as a thesis. She wasn't a complete hard ass, all of the time. Just some of the time. "Are you going downstairs?"

"Just going to brush my teeth." He peeked out, toothbrush in hand. "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"My throat is a little scratchy that's all," she sighed and flipped to the last page. At least if the paper sucked it was short and didn't take an hour to read. She looked over the citations, writing a check at the top of the page and going over to her grade sheet. She flipped the report cover closed and opened the plastic pocket for the cover page, writing a C- on it before looking back to Ned. He was brushing his teeth now, his arms working as he watched highlights from the doorway. "Shut the faucet off if you're gonna watch the highlights." He glanced over and turned it off, continuing to brush his teeth. She piled up the graded papers and slid them into her side drawer. She counted the few she had left and set them on top of the side table. She did have tomorrow, it was Saturday night. She placed her pens there too along with her glasses.

He moved to spit in the sink. She'd gotten out of bed by the time he'd come out with his mouthwash to look at the score from the end of third quarter of a different game. He smiled at her as she passed him, filling the cup that sat on the sink.

"You taking a break?" He asked before tossing his mouthwash into his mouth.

"I'm done for tonight," she said. "I forgot tomorrow is Sunday and I still have time to finish them tomorrow. I have my days a little messed up."

He nodded, gargling before spitting. He wiped his mouth and turned to smiled. "That's good," he smiled and rubbed her side. They moved to lie back down together. There was a moment of silence as they both watched the game highlights before Ned turned to her. "I was thinking about making breakfast in the morning. I thought it would be nice to have a meal together with all of us. My work schedule can get hectic and I miss a lot of meals with you guys." He turned onto his side as she looked over at him. His hand was rubbing up the side of her thigh before smoothing over her hip. "You've been awfully stressed with mid-term grades coming up and Willow is a hassle, Emily can be too. I know that first hand." They both chuckled and he smiled. "And David, well, he's a schmoozer when it comes to you."

"Like his daddy," she drew in a breath and licked her lips. She let out a moan of surprise when his hand came between her thighs and wiggled his hand under her shorts.

"I am a lot of things when it comes to you," he pulled her flush against him, her leg hooking around him as she gasped. She wanted whatever he was doing to never stop. His lips were at her neck then, pressing a tender kiss here and sucking a little there. She keened against him, holding back her cries and releasing them in the form of a throaty gasp. His fingers worked their magic as he laid her back. There was only so much he could do before he dismembered he hadn't locked the bedroom door.

David had a tendency to sneak his way into their bed at night, even at eight, and as much as Ned never cared, tonight he did. He scaled the room to the handle, locking it and dashing back over her to. She chuckled against him and nipped at his neck.

"I love you too," she said, suddenly remembering she hadn't said it back to him before. It was hard to think that their life had finally become so simple, that just being with each other like this each night was something they both looked forward to, even if nothing happened. Because there were too many times when they are just so tired and all they needed was to lie in each others arms. "So much Ned."

Times like these where she took off her glasses and put her work away were his favorite. They didn't happen often but he loved the way she'd hint at what she wanted.

It reminded him of a day when they were barely out of her mother's driveway before he had his hand down the front of her jeans, drawing soft moans from her as she keened into his hand. Now it was different, yet the same. They were older, wiser. They had a wide range of kids something they were scared would never happen at some point. And now, their kids were their life.

He lapped his tongue up her neck and she gasped as his erection pressed against her. She rocked against him, needing a little relief from the slow burn that coiled in her. She wanted him, like she always had and she let him love her well into the night.

* * *

 

Ned plopped the last pancake onto a plate as the oven timer beeped and he turned, going to stir around the browning hash browns in the skillet. He pushed them onto a serving dish with the scrambled eggs and bacon before going to the staircase.

"Kiddos! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled upstairs.

The pounding of three sets of feet reached his ears as they raced down the stairs. The Banks kids all slid into their seats at the island in the middle of the kitchen, each of them eagerly waiting to see what their father had cooked for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Emily demanded, a scowl that reminded him of Katie on her face. It made him chuckle and she furrowed her brow even more. "This is not funny daddy. There better be no peppers in it this time."

"I just made strawberry pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns!" He announced as he slid out paper plates to all of them. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" The ten year old pumped her fist in the air. "My favorite!"

"Did you make me my eggs dad?" David's voice was meager and small, and Ned smiled at him as he watched him wiggle his tongue through the hole of his recently lost tooth.

"Uh... I forgot." He sighed, itching his neck. "Just give me a minute bud. I can whip them up for you."

Katie came down last, just as Willow plopped in her seat. She was still in her robe and pajamas from the night before. Her shorts had ridden up, well past her belly button and her legs went on for days as she walked toward him. His determination to make David's eggs had dwindled the further his eyes traveled up her legs. Even at forty three, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"What seems to be the problem?" She yawned, ruffling the boy's hair. She kissed Ned, smiling at him sleepily as she itched her stomach. Her tank top had ridden up and his eyes traced over the faint scar. It was barely there anymore, and yet it had been such a significant time in their relationship. He hadn't even noticed it last night, he thought. "Ned?" She caught his fidgeting eyes and pulled down on the tank top, touching his hand.

It was still such a touchy subject for them.

"Dad forgot my eggs mommy," David sighed. He had such a soft spot in his mother's heart. He was her baby and she may coddle him too much to Ned's liking, but that didn't stop her. "Will you?"

"Of course baby," Katie smiled and kissed his forehead. He wasn't the biggest fan of pancakes, but loved every kind of eggs she would make. She had to make his eggs special now, he was lactose intolerant and couldn't have milk in his scrambled eggs like all the other kids loved. "Did you sleep good?"

"Thank you," the boy grinned and hugged her. "I did. I won the world heavyweight championship belt in my dream."

"That's awesome!" She laughed, ruffling his hair as she walked away, hearing Ned's high five as she pulled out three eggs for him from the fridge. He'd recently found an old picture of Scott in his wrestling gear and was obsessed with everything wrestling. He wanted to be just like his Uncle Scott, and despite Ned's efforts of trying to show him football, it did have the same reaction.

She smiled at Ned as he listened to David talk about different moves he'd seen and how excited he was for the youth wrestling program at the YMCA to start. Katie had signed him up and he start in a few weeks.

He was so excited when she'd told him.

All of the kids eagerly dug in and all was quiet in the kitchen. Ned came around the corner as she made their son's eggs, his hand snug around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and then her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Your legs," his hands moved over her thighs and he nibbled on her ear. He palmed her ass and she laughed, smiling over her shoulder at him. They were thankfully hidden by the island. "Look just amazing in these shorts and your ass is even better."

"I know," she smiled, silently thanking her father for giving her such nice legs. She would look weird if she were as short as her mother. "I've always loved these shorts, but morning to you too." She smiled and relaxed into him. She grabbed the spatula off the island and mixed around the eggs as they began to form and soften. "Breakfast looks great. I'm glad you did this."

"I'm glad I did too," he said, kissing her cheek. He moved around to make his plate and smothered peanut butter and maple syrup all over his pancake.

"Got enough toppings dad?" Willow glanced up from her plate as she ate, pulling a headphone out of her ear.

"Never enough," he chuckled, sitting down next to her. "I thought I was the worst."

"You can be, sometimes." Willow muttered and then sighed as her mother cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"I can be a little overprotective, but I still don't like him yet." He sighed, scooping up a bite of eggs. "So Wills, I was thinking that we could take a drive today. That way you can practice before your lessons start. Do you wanna go after breakfast?"

Ever since Willow had gotten her permit four months ago she had been begging to drive every chance that she got. She smiled at her father and quickly finished her pancakes, shoving the last bite of eggs in too.

"Oh dad," Willow sighed. "I so would dad, but Derek is picking me up. We're going to see a movie."

"Another one?" He asked, sighing.

"I promise to only kiss him on the cheek this time," Willow grinned and right on cue, her phone buzzed and pulled her attention. "We can go later after dinner and stop by that malt shop after."

His daughter knew his sweet spots all to well. The chip on his shoulder was smoothed over and he smiled at her and she stood, kissing his cheek before she went around to hug her mom.

"I think I can agree to that," he sighed and cleared his throat as he stabbed a few piece of pancake.

"Can I come too daddy?" Emily slid over onto Willow's stool and grinned at her father.

"We'll have our day another time," he winked at her and the ten year old sighed and sunk a little. "Oh Ems, I promise that we can do something fun. I just need some time with Wills today."

"Only if I can stay up an extra hour to read," Emily said. "Eight is just so early. I'm ten dad."

"You deal a hard bargain," Katie huffed and sprinkled pepper over the eggs.

Ned looked over at her and she shrugged, not really minding that she stays up to read. She usually did anyway on Katie's old kindle that she'd gotten as a present for Christmas last month. Willow's phone buzzed again and she hugged her dad.

"I'll be home at like..." Willow glanced at the time on her phone. It was almost eleven. A little too much ice had kept them from church, but it was starting to warm up and melt away some. "Probably two." She kissed her dad's cheek and then went around to hug her mom and grab a banana from the counter on her way out. "Bye guys, love you!"

"Love you too," Ned and Katie said at the same time as she scooped the eggs onto a plate for David and slid them over to him. She moved over to see Ned then.

"You are the best father," she whispered, sitting in his lap. "Good idea with the driving... just take the truck please. And remember your seat belt. She can be touchy on the breaks." She kissed him then, silencing him until he pulled back and shook his head at her.

He could be such a schmoozer when he looked at her like that, with that smirk and those eyes. "Yeah, the truck is fine. She'll be fine." He reassured her as much as he could and kissed her cheek. If he was being totally honest he had no clue how good Willow was at driving. She'd only practiced with Jim, twice because no one was as good of a driver as him. Katie had once when she'd gotten her permit in September, but that hadn't ended so well for Katie's Honda. She'd taken the mirror off when she hit a garbage can turning into the driveway. "We'll be fine and I'll bring home ice cream. Promise."

"Strawberry," she reminded him and leaned close, touching his face. The look he gave her next was everything she loved about him. His eyes, just the way he looked at her. With those green eyes. She just melted every time. She kissed him and laughed as she pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

Emily shook her head as she spread sprinkles over her pancakes and wrinkled her nose, making a face that was classically Katie. "Boys are gross," the little girl muttered. "I don't get love."

"Oh baby girl," Katie sighed and slid off Ned's lap to hug her. "You'll know one day. I promise."

Ned grinned and swooped the small girl up into his arms, tickling her. Emily giggled and shrieked as Ned said, "That's right! Boys are gross and have cooties. Don't you forget it!"

"Come on you guys, eat your food." Katie rolled her eyes and pressed herself into Ned's back. He suddenly had different task on his mind. He kissed Emily's cheek and sat her back on her stool. "I need to eat Ned."

His hand had grasped her ass and she laughed, kissing his cheek as she leaned into him. "Later... I promise." She smiled into his back and looked over at her kids.

It was hard to think she had once had all four of them in the house. Willow was gone so often and Asher was at Yale in New Haven until Spring Break. He called, sometimes, but he was playing hockey and in med school. He had a lot on his plate.

She moved back around, swatting him away like they were in their twenties again. Emily was reading Pride and Prejudice, despite Katie telling her she was still a little too young.

"How's the book?" She asked as she grabbed herself a plate.

Ned had half expected her to take the book and read it herself, but she didn't. Instead she plated herself a pancake and some eggs.

"It's alright. A little dry." The girl sighed and closed it. "I liked Gatsby better."

"Stop going in the office," she sighed and aimed her fork at her. "Or I'll take your eye out next time."

"Sorry mom," Emily grimaced and looked up her mother bashfully.

"Just ask next time. I'm reasonable," she rolled her eyes, giving in a little. "I read a lot of things my mom never knew about way before I should've."

"Yeah, I know. It was just..." The little girl's cheeks blushed and her head sunk between her shoulders sadly. "I'm sorry. You weren't in a good mood then and I finished all of the books Freya had given me. Dad couldn't take me to the library and no one answered when I ran over to Auntie's."

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't in a good mood. I can take you to the library today and finish grading papers while we find you something more age appropriate." Katie grabbed the book and placed it by her spot. Ned chuckled. He knew it. Of course she was going to read it with breakfast. "I have a few things buzzing in my head. Maybe Matilda did you read that one yet?"

"I watched the movie," Emily piled another bite of food in her mouth and she shrugged.

"The book is so much better," she said and set about to make her plate. She took a pancake and scooped some eggs and hash browns onto her plate before setting it at her spot next to him. Next she went over to the fridge, grabbing an orange and the coffee creamer. Katie went to the coffee pot last and poured herself a cup and added some creamer before putting it away and sitting down. Ned had put three strips of bacon on her plate and kissed his neck, sliding her hand under his shirt and rubbing his back.

"Em, how did you sleep? I hope your dream was as good as David's." She took a bite of her eggs and leaned into his arm. She moved her leg up against his thigh and he glanced over at her.

"Eh, it was alright. I dreamt I was making cookies with grandma," the girl shrugged and laughed. "And then Gatsby sent me an invite to one of his parties. I thought it was pretty cool to get that. But then I woke up."

Katie laughed and smiled at her daughter. She had always wanted an invite to a Gatsby party too. She'd gone as a flapper to party once in college, but that wasn't the same and she had a feeling her daughter would feel the same too. No party would be as good as a Jay Gatsby party.

Life was so simple and Katie was thankful for it as she ate her breakfast with her family. So thankful for it.

* * *

"So are we going to do this light thing every time Willow goes on a date?" Scott asked as he helped David with a puzzle on the coffee table. "I just want to know. This is very good practice for when Freya starts dating. You know, when she's twenty."

"Don't forget, you still have Therese to worry about." Ned chuckled as he held a sleeping toddler.

He moved to lay one of Scott and Mack's two year sons in the nearby playpen Katie had set out. Mackenzie and Scott were over for lunch with their kids. Their girls and little Oliver were baking cookies in the kitchen while Scott and Ned watched a playoff football game with David and a tired and sick Elliot. He had an ear infection and had taken to Ned today, enjoying cuddles from him. Ned didn't mind and he certainly liked how Katie swooned at the sight. She missed the times when the kids were littler and he didn't blame her. It was so hard to watch their kids grow up. They stopped needing them as much as they get older, they pulled away sometimes and it hurt. It hurt so much.

"Yeah? Well, she's not dating until she's twenty, either." Scott and Mackenzie had two daughters. Scott had been worrying so much about Freya now that she'd begun to wear makeup to school. Katie had caught Willow teaching her how to do eyeliner the other night and he'd nearly lost his crap. He didn't like that she was growing up and that boys were looking at her. "I can't wait for the boys to be older and Mackenzie to know how I feel a little more."

Freya was just about to turn thirteen and Therese was twelve. Scott and Mackenzie also had two rambunctious twin boys too. They had just turned two and they had their hands full, but they were managing. Just like Katie and Ned did. Scott would never say anything, but Ned knew that he always wanted his own child. One with Mackenzie and his DNA, even if Freya was just as much his child as this new one would be. Therese's adoption and just gone through not to long ago and that was even more cause of celebration, nut he loved his boys and his girls equally.

"Well I just have to get used to Willow dating," he sighed and chuckled soon after as he looked at his friend. "You should've seen how nervous Katie had been when Asher first asked someone to that formal dance in eighth grade, but apparently this Derek kid isn't too bad. She met him through the newspaper at school. And Willow really likes him. I can tell."

Just then, the front door opened and said fifteen year old girl appeared.

Scott immediately turned and said, "Is that boy with you because if so I hope he fixed that taillight."

Willow gave her uncle a mildly amused look. "Uncle Scott, please," she said. "It's Sunday. The shop is closed."

Scott held his hands up. "I mean I know to fix them in my sleep."

"Not everyone is as good with cars as you are," Willow rolled her eyes and walked over her dad sat on the arm of his chair. "You ready for that drive dad? I think it would be best to go when it’s light out."

"Well I think it's very important in a guy," Ned told Willow and she shook her head at him.

"Not you too," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well yeah, you're probably right. I guess. Maybe you could teach him. He wants to meets you."

"Does he now?" Ned asked as he stood, smiling at her. "I guess he could come over and fix it sometime. Just let me go tell your mom and we're all golden for our drive. Go start up the car. Don't go anywhere." He pulled his truck keys from his pocket and gave them to her. "Don't change any stations."

"I won't do anything bad, promise." She laughed and took the keys. She stopped in front of Scott and shook her head at him. "Can you off Derek too? He's scared enough of my dad, don't make him scared of you too and you really should not worry so much about Frey. Also stop honking when you pick her up from school. It's embarrassing. She's thirteen."

"Not until next week," Scott sighed. "I guess I promise to give Derek a chance." Willow beamed at her uncle and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."

"Thanks, Uncle Scott," she smiled and turned to her dad. "You know that I'm always going to be your little girl right, Daddy?" Ned stood from his chair and hugged her. It felt so good to hear her say those words to him. It had been a few weeks since she'd been so nice. "That's never going to change, no matter what." 

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head as he hugged her again. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said and then wiggled the keys. "I'm going to start the truck now. I'm so excited!" She ran out and Scott laughed.

"Oh good luck dude. Jim said he hadn't been as nervousness for a driving lesson since Lana." Scott chuckled.

He was really in for it.

* * *

Katie walked into the bedroom with a mug of tea later on that day and smiled at her husband who was watching tv. The driving lesson had gone okay. There had been a few sharp turns and she'd ran a red light because of an ice patch, but Willow was going to get better. She just needed to practice.

"What?" Ned laughed and stretched as he relaxed into the bed.

"I heard about your driving lesson and that you ran into Derek at the malt shop. You were kind to them have a few minutes alone. I'm proud," she grinned and sat on his edge of the bed. She held his hand as she took a sip of tea and set the cup on the side table. "And I heard that you closed the Fell case. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't go the way I wanted," he muttered, sighing. "I didn't think you'd want to know." For the past six months Ned had been responding to domestic abuse calls for a newly married couple. Every time the husband would get drunk with his Army buddies he would knock his wife around. And that was every single night. He'd do anything he could to hurt her. He'd push her down the stairs, through screen doors and into a mirrors. Ned had been over there more times in a week than he had to the grocery store this entire year. "The bastard killed her with a fire stick."

"Mackenzie told me," she whispered and squeezed his hand. "She was the trauma nurse on call when she came in." Ned nodded and sighed. Nothing stayed between those sisters. They told each other everything all the time. "But I also heard that you told Willow that you're gonna help Derek with his taillight and it just so happens that you get a little present for being so great. Even if you don't completely know yet."

"A present?" He asked, a little too excited for what Katie might do. "And I do like the kid. He's nice and he makes my little girl smile and until she's not smiling, he's alright in my book."

"Yes. That's right," she stood up and reached for the tie on her robe. "I think you'll love it."

"Since it's my present, can I unwrap it?" He asked, taking the ties from her.

She laughed at his grin and nodded at him eagerly. Ned pulled the robe from her like it was wrapping paper and grinned.

"A naked wife is always the best present," he said as he pulled her to be with him.

"Now where's mine?" She giggled.

He kissed her and kneeled before her, going to pull his shirt over his head.

It was going to be a long night for these two.


	2. Asher's Thing

**A/N: Meowser was having a bad day and wanted something family related... Oh, boy. I bet this was not what you wanted. And I'm sorry (at least a little), but it seemed like such a good thing to write and test my boundaries again.**

**Ned - 59  
** **Katie - 55  
** **Asher - 30  
** **Willow - 24  
** **Emily- 18  
** **David - 15**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Ned's blue eyes stared at the sky, following the path the sun made. Katie's head was in his lap; the wind kissed her cheeks as the sky turned his favorite color of orange and he found himself wishing they really could have frozen the moment. It was the first time in days they'd had a second to be alone.

The tears fell quickly and she wiped them away as quickly as they came.

"Katie," Ned brushed the hair from his wife's face and wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I can't do this Ned. I just can't," Katie sat up and stood, looking to him. "Can you take care of dinner?"

"Of course," he loosened his tie and relaxed into the lawn chair.

"Thank you," Katie whispered, hugging him before she walked into the house.

"Daddy?" Emily poked her head out from the house and walked out to him, her grey sweater clung to her with static as she sat beside him. "Is mom gonna be okay? I saw her duck upstairs."

"I'm not sure. Probably not for a while sweetheart," he sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder softly. "You look nice."

"Grandma got it for me for my birthday last year. I've been going through all the things she gave me lately," Emily whispered, tapping her fingers on her leg. "Like I have a book with little little inscription in her handwriting. I was thinking about getting it tattooed. Willow wants to do it too. Something small."

"That's a nice idea," he smiled at her and then looked forward. Ned couldn't imagine a time without Melinda. "I'm gonna miss her Ems."

"I wish she would've said goodbye to me," Emily was very quiet when she spoke, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Her father slid his hand into hers, squeezing it like he did when she was little. "I really miss her dad. Her hugs and laugh the most, but dad I miss her."

"It's okay to miss her," he pulled her in for a hug and she laid her head on her father's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her him. "We'll see her again one day."

Emily nodded, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "I never thought I'd see the chink in mom's armor again," she said idly, fingers brushing through her hair as they watch the sun drop slowly to the horizon and when she looked up at the sky it was a bright, natural pink that made her smile. "Not since grandpa..."

"I know sweetheart," he pulled her to his chest as she wept, finally letting her tough side go. "I know," she let him rub her sadness away and press a kiss to her head. "There have been a few times where your mother can go dark, but we just need to be there for her."

Emily sat up and wiped her tear stained cheeks with a smile. "Grandma wouldn't want us to be sad," she said simply. "And there's a saying you know, when one goes... another beginning comes. Macy's pregnant and there's our beginning."

"That's a beautiful thing to say," he smiled at her, nodding to her. "Let's go get out of these sad clothes now. Where's Dave?"

"Inside with everybody," she said as she stood, looking just like her mother for a second as she fidgeted with her skirt and messed with her hair again. "What?"

"Nothing," he rubbed her back as he stepped behind her and walked back into the house. "Do you wanna help with dinner?"

"Sure," the girl smiled, going toward the stairs. "I'll be quick with changing."

It was as if every surface was covered in flowers or some sort of condolence card. Ned looked at all of them, it reminded him of when his mom had passed and when Jim had too. Who did they have now?

"Where's mom? Wasn't she with you?" Asher stood tall in his suit with his sleeping daughter on his shoulder. His hair had faded from the bright blonde of his youth into a light brown like his mother and had a clean shaven face. He was dependable and smart, in the ways they wanted him to be. He was a GP and had a practice in town with Lana. They have been trying to get Mackenzie to come be their nurse and receptionist, but she didn't want to leave the ER quite yet. She still liked the buzz a fast paced night gave her. "I was thinking about dinner plans and stuff."

"She's taking some time to herself," Ned explained as he stood in front of each of his children. "I think we can handle it on our own."

Willow was tucked into her boyfriend's arms and seated on the couch next to her brother David who was talking to Asher's son about some video on his phone.

"I'll go talk to her," Asher went to his wife Macy, whom he met with a kiss as he passed the sleeping girl to her. "Should we let her keep sleeping?"

"A little while longer," Macy laughed, rubbing the girls back as she smiled at her husband. "I'll wake her when you come back."

"Okay," Asher met his father in the foyer.

"I think she needs some space Ash," he cleared his throat, looking at his son. "I'm gonna get dinner started. Do you any of you guys wanna take some flowers home tonight?"

"We can definitely take some. I know how it goes with mom, dad." Asher itched his neck, but still took the stairs quickly as he'd done as a child.

"Asher," he called, sighing as he followed him to the stairs.

"Oh, let him." Willow smiled, rolling her eyes as she stood and came into the foyer. "Making sure mom's okay is Asher's thing. What's for dinner? Can you grill?"

Ned hugged his eldest daughter and kissed her forehead. "I guess I could grill," he shrugged.

"So to lighten the mood, Derek proposed." Willow smiled, flashing her hand which Emily immediately took into hers to gawk at as she came down the last few stairs in comfier clothes.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty," Emily swooned, hugging her sister so tight. "It has a diamond and your birthstones around it! Ugh yes please."

"You finally asked her!" Ned cheered and hugged Derek as he came into the foyer. "How'd you end up doing it?"

"You told my dad?" Willow looked up at Derek, wrapping her arm around him. "He made it kind of a scavenger hunt almost. I was cleaning up the apartment and found sticky notes about different anniversaries. The last one I found was on the box. I found it in his sock drawer when I was putting laundry away."

"I ask for his blessing," Derek grinned at her. "I wanted a second opinion on the ring."

"Well I love it," she blushed, looking to her dad. "I hope you gave him your blessing."

"I obviously did. He asked you, didn't he?" Ned hugged Willow a moment later. "I'm happy for you both."

"And to think you had Uncle Scott follow us on our first date," Willow laughed as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Does mom know?" He asked, shaking Derek's hand a moment later.

"I called her last night," Willow nodded and guided her dad toward the kitchen. "Can we start dinner soon? I'm starving."

* * *

Katie had laid down on her bed, not caring about the damn dress she'd ironed this morning and most certainly not caring about the chance of covering herself in cat fur as she snuggled with Stitches Jr close to her chest.

It was Emily's decision after they'd gotten a new cat when their old furry friend passed to honor him in the name.

Her tears spilled into the soft fur of the cat as she pet and held him to her chest.

She couldn't live without her mom. She just couldn't. It would be too hard to drive past that house, knowing that no one would be living there. That they'd probably sell their parents bed, the bed that survived everything, that every Clancy child had slept on at least a million times before they graduated high school.

Same As It Never Was would never see its first owner again, only its new one, Emma, who'd taken on most responsibilities since her mother had gotten older.

There was a knock and Katie sunk further into the blankets, hiding from whoever it was. The cat jumped away and onto the window sill, his usual sleeping place unless one of the kids snatched him.

"Ned," she muttered, her face pressing into a pillow. "Just leave me be. I can't do this right now."

"It's just me, mom," Asher closed the door behind him, pulling his shoes off. "I wanted to check in." She sighed, moving to sit up and look at her son. She smiled at him as the thirty year old came to sit on the bed with her, sitting on the opposite side. "You okay?"

He was so handsome in a suit, just like his father. The Banks boys cleaned up well.

"Oh Ash," she whispered, looking at him. "I'm okay."

"No. you're not mom." He whispered and wiped away a falling tear off her cheek. You don't have to act like you're a superhero. We all know you need us right now and we're all here for you. Grandma helped so many people, and so have you. Just let us help you now. All of us know how much she meant to you. If I ever lost you…"

She sat up and hugged her son, letting his strong arms hold her tightly. "What did I do deserve such a kind son?" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You sacrificed everything for all of us and it's time we gave you back some of that..." He pressed his kiss to her cheek before he pulled back and smiled at her. "Now come on, grandma would've called for a group hug."

"She would've," she laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I love you Asher."

"I love you too mom," he smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. He helped her up, hugging her again tightly. "We'll get through this. What haven't we so far?"

"Very true. Now come on, we've got a group hug to initiate." Katie pulled him out of the room and the cat even came with too.


	3. A Night in the City

**A/N: This just crossed my mind because the time between when Katie left for college to when she gets together with Ned is small, but there is time there and it hasn't fully been disclosed. Here’s another small peak. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Katie laid in bed staring at the shadow of the small, indiscreet white curtains that are cast on the wall adjacent to her.

The tossing and turning has been going on for an hour now. So much so, that the sheets have come loose from the mattress and are now bunched up around her body and tangled between her legs. Toby would have a fit, she thought a nd she was tired of lying here only to have sleep never come.

Where had Toby gone? He'd been in bed when she'd first fallen asleep.

When she felt the urge to turn again, she sat up instead and kicked the sheets and duvet away and slipped out of bed. She fixed the sheets before searching the floor for her clothes. They had to be on the floor somewhere, that's where Toby had thrown them when they'd been in bed together.

She found her shorts and grabbed some odd shirt and pulled them both on.

She tiptoed down the hallway toward the living room, though she wasn't sure why she was trying to be quiet. It wasn't like Toby had a roommate or something. b ut she could hear the muffled voices of a Law and Order rerun going back and forth already. Toby sat with a beer in his boxers as he yawned. She took a few cautious steps forward and the floor squeaked and he smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" He said softly, standing slightly to kiss her.

"If you count lying down and watching the shadows on the wall as sleeping, yeah.. I was." She shrugged, sitting down on his lap.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, setting his beer down and rubbing her back.

"You have to be asleep to have a nightmare," she said. "I didn't even get that far after I woke up. You were gone, but I just tried to fall back asleep."

"Oh," he said. His hand moved from her back to grab his beer and he took a drink, looking back at the tv before he spoke again. "I couldn't sleep either, but you were asleep when I came out here. I'm sorry."

"Tob, don't worry about it." She smiled at him, taking the can and stealing a drink before giving it back to him. "Thank you for tonight though. Even if it started off a bit awkward."

"I'm glad I could oblige," he chuckled, seeing the can was empty and shaking his head at her. He grabbed the second he’d grabbed and opened it and took a drink before he spoke again. "I hope you had some fun tonight..."

"I did. You were amazing," she smiled at him, leaning into him before she stood up to get herself a beer from the fridge. The light flickered and she crouched down to grab herself a can of Coors. “Since when do you drink Coors?” She asked, grabbing the jar of pickles and closing the door as she walked back into the living room.

“Since always,” Toby laughed, taking the last drink of his beer as he stood up. “As you know, I’m from Chicago.”

“Yes, you told me. You lived three blocks from Millennium Park. You and your sisters had to share a room until your parents divorced when you were twelve.” She sat beside him, cracking open her beer can. “But you have never drank Coors in front of me before. I’m just saying.”

“Well my dad, he used to drink Coors with my grandpa every Sunday. I think they’re okay.” He stood up, grabbing his two empty cans. “My mother hates them now, but that’s mostly because they remind her of my dad, but I get them every so often. When I miss home.” He saw the pickles jar, nodding to himself as he kept walking. “Good idea. I’ll grab something too.”

“You miss home?” She asked. “You don’t talk about it that often.”

“I only miss it sometimes,” he shrugged, smiling back her. “Not enough to go back there, but maybe I’ll call my sister and talk to my nephews. They’re cool. My mom, she just isn’t the same person.” He walked into the kitchen then, turning the light on.

“I bet they look up to you,” she smiled at him and took a drink of her beer, hoping it would relax her enough to get some sleep. She took a second, a third and by the time she went for the fourth Toby had come back with his second and another for both of them. “What about food?”

“I wasn’t that hungry. We need to go grocery shopping,” he sat down next to her, kissing her cheek as he gave her another can. “There is like no food.”

“Okay. Tomorrow,” she said, offering him a pickle.

"I'm glad we can just be like this," he smiled, eating it out of her hand as he laid his arm over her shoulder. "We can just sit here and watch tv, drinking a beer and relaxing."

"I’m glad we can too," she grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

He took a drink and she took a fifth sip, then a sixth. Each sip added another layer of warmth to her body and haze to her brain. Her muscles even began to loosen up and relax for the first time all night. It wasn't not long before she finished her first and opened her a second— and she finished that one, too. They found a funny comedy and she noticed the warmth in her cheeks as he went got her a third and kissed her, pulling her back on top of him. She didn’t open the can, leaving it on the couch as she straddled him slowly, being deliberate with the way she settled and rubbed against him.

“Going in for another?” She asked, pulling her lips back just enough, but her face was still close to his.

She watched his hands intently as they handled his beer and felt her thighs warm when she imagined those same hands holding her early that night — and that's when she remembered that she'd suspected that he never got over the Ned subject.

"So what else did Brandon tell you about Ned?" She asked. He hadn’t stopped asking questions about him since they got back from Thanksgiving. "Is there something I should know?"

He looked up from his beer and shook his head. "It wasn't much," he itched his head. "He actually just told me not to worry that much about him, but that there was chemistry that had just always been there."

"And do you worry?" She asked, sitting down on his legs. “Because you shouldn’t.”

"I'm not too thrilled that you were in like love with this guy," he explained, taking another drink. “And at Thanksgiving? That was bullshit Katie and you know it.”

"Well I'm not disagreeing with you," she said, suddenly angry and moving off him. She opened her third beer, taking a drink for courage. She wiped her mouth and looked back her boyfriend, who was silently watching her. "We weren't like some teenage movie Toby. He’s older and shouldn’t never been a thought for me. He was my mother’s best friend’s son.” She rolled her eyes and looked at him, sighing.

How could she describe Ned like that? That wasn’t who he was to her.

He wasn’t just some older guy in her life. He started off as her friend. Her buddy. He was nice until he was seven or eight when he became friend with stupid Devon. She hated him, even if he apologized. Twice. Maybe three times, but she was drunk one of those times.

She’d loved him since the summer she turned ten. Her mother’s store was closed for a remodel and she and Delia decided to spend the summer with all of the kids at the cabin. Jim and Tim traveled to from the cabin on the weekends for work. Ned and Katie played all summer, rain or shine. There were day when they covered in mud, or came home with scraped knees, having been pirates or cowboys and Indians or sea captains – it was the cabin, after all.

“But he was a thought,” Toby stared at her. His eyes were soft and sympathetic, but there was something else there, too. Sadness, perhaps. “More than just a thought I’m guessing.”

"I shouldn't have told you that," she took another drink, a bigger one. "Toby, you changed me. You make me feel safe and warm inside."

"I make you feel safe?" He asked.

As much as she wanted to stop this conversation immediately, she found herself nodding instead.

"What about Ned?" He asked. "Does he make you feel safe?"

"Toby," she shook her head, biting her lip. She didn't want to talk about Ned right now. Every time she thought about him, her stomach ended up in knots with worry over how she was going to explain to him everything he was going to learn about sooner or later. More than anything though, she was confused. His question echoed her own and without a second thought, the words were spilling from her mouth. "He used to make me feel a lot of things," she started and closed her eyes. Ned had a solidity she warmed to, green eyes and fair hair, the strong and silent type. She was utterly bowled over by his charm – though clearly he had no interest in her at fourteen. After a party when she was sixteen, she thought of him endlessly again like the beginning. Frequently, she would watch him whenever he came over, just silently, wondering if he might like her one day, hoping that she might “bump into” him. "He never showed interest in me like that.” She lied through her teeth to him, knowing it was better for him not to know about how close they’d gotten when she was older. It was close, but not close enough. “But that was a long time ago." He offered nothing, and the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air as she drained her third beer. "But he makes me feel comfortable in my own skin now. He's just family."

"And I'm not." It's not a question. "I make you feel safe, but not comfortable?" That's his question.

"I didn't say that Toby," she retorted, opening her eyes to look at him. "How could I feel safe with you if I weren't comfortable? It's a different kind of comfortable, that's all. Ned's is familiar. With you it's like.." She stopped, unsure of finding the right words to tell him. Words were her strong suit, her always, but with Toby it was like there were none to explain how she feeling, like ever. "You're like a breath of fresh air."

He nodded and pulled the beer from her hands. "You should try to get some sleep," he said. "It's three in the morning."

She stayed seated on his lap, partially relieved that he changed the subject while also feeling like she wasn't done talking. And not wanting to make a fool out of herself any more than she already had, she surrendered and got up.

"Goodnight then," she said, turning to leave.

He offered a nod and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You coming with?" She reached her hand out for him.

"Yeah," he took her hand and she pulled him to her, kissing him. He pulled away, not returning her kiss at all. "No Katie, not tonight. I’m not in the mood anymore."

"When?" She asked him, touching his chest.

"Not tonight," he blinked and pushed opened the bedroom door. "Let's get some sleep."

She sighed and turned to the bedroom, going to lay on the mattress that sat atop the box spring on the floor.

The warmth in her cheeks felt good as she rested her head on the pillow and let the blankets warm her up too. She guessed she could finally get some sleep now.


	4. Ned's Old Fling

**A/N: A jealous Katie... a sight not often seen in some of the stuff I write ;) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

After a particularly good day, Ned and Katie decided to go out. They rarely do. but Hannah had suggested drinks and Katie never passed up a chance to have fun and careless memories with her best friend.

She'd even splurged a little and got herself a new dress, wanting to show off a little bit more than she usually did. She had a new accessory to rock with every outfit now. Her engagement ring.

"You look so beautiful," Ned whispered against Katie's neck as he brought another tray of drinks for the group, setting it on the high-top table. "I can't wait to get you home."

"Let's dance," she smiled at him, grabbing one of the shots and throwing it back quickly. She sucked on the lime before kissing him, standing up and pulling him a few feet from the table. "Come on Ned, please."

"Oh you know I don't dance Katie," he laughed, itching the back of his neck.

"But you always dance with me," she whispered to him, touching his chin just subtly and pouting.

Hannah snickered and grabbed her drink, turning to Brandon to kiss him. "I give him twenty more seconds before he gives in," Hannah said.

"Oh Hannah," Brandon shook his head and grabbed his beer.

"Come on baby," she wrapped her arms around him, swaying with him. "Dance with me, please?"

"I'm gonna sit this time out," he shrugged, stepping back.

"Fine, I'll go out there myself." She slid into the crowd on the dance floor, dancing by herself.

"You better get out there and have your hands on waist before someone else does," Brandon laughed as Ned came back toward the table for a few minutes.

He sighed, taking a drink of his bourbon and watching her as she shook her hips in that tight yellow dress she'd bought brand new today, probably with her mom and Hannah. It shimmered as she spun, letting herself loose and dancing with music freely.

"Go on," Hannah pushed his shoulder. "We'll watch your drinks, just move with her and the beat. You can do it, Banks."

He groaned, watching her shake and twist to the new upbeat song with no care in the world. She looked at him and smiled, almost waiting for him before going to move again, her arms in the air as she danced and then he was there a second later, pressing against her and holding her close.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered, kissing him as she winded her arms around his neck.

"I don't like dancing," he admitted, blushing a little.

"You still came out and are dancing with me," she smiled at him, her fingers running through his hair as he spun her around. "You always do."

"Only because I love you," he whispered, pulling her back to his side and letting his hand move lower.

He captured her in a kiss, losing his sense of the song and coming to a stop. She pulled him off the floor, no longer wanting to dance and she kissed him before letting him help her up onto the stool.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking so long with our food," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

It wasn't the usual for them to eat dinner at the bar, but Ned had heard how good the burgers were at the Seam from his buddies at the gym.

"Okay," she breathed as he helped her up in the stool and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and turned to go off and find the answer to that question.

She watched as Ned leaned up against the bar, smiling at the bartender. "My fiancé has such a nice ass," she grinned as she grabbed her drink.

"You're drunk Katie," Hannah laughed.

"Not as drunk as I could be!" She teased, smiling at her. "I'm a little warm."

"Do you have to use the word fiancé every other word when talking about Ned?" Hannah teased her in return.

"You did that same thing," she rolled her eyes.

"I did not!" Hannah shook her head.

"But you did," Brandon laughed, nudging her.

"See! Thank you Brandon," she laughed and grabbed her Long Island Iced Tea.

That's when she saw a woman throw her arms around Ned in a hug, practically spilling her drink on him.

Dumb, stupid bitch, she though.

Ned looked so uncomfortable, peeling her off, but he was a gentleman and he nodded politely, making small talk as he waited for the food.

"Who's the blonde?" Hannah asked, twirling the straw in her vodka tonic.

"Like I would know," Katie took a sip of her drink, grabbing a an onion ring from the basket in the middle of the table.

"I think that's Georgie," Brandon sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "She sleeps with everyone, I swear. Probably had a fling with Ned before you two got together, I'm guessing by the closeness."

"Well I need to go claim what's mine then, don't I?" she muttered and grabbed the last shot, needing a little courage. The alcohol burned her throat and she sucked on the lime before she stood up, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"Katie, don't do anything rash." Hannah laughed.

"That's coming from you?" She chuckled and almost slipped on a broken glass, but caught herself.

Okay, maybe she was just a little drunk.

She walked, straight over to them where they're talking in a dark, secluded corner of the bar. Ned saw Katie over the woman's shoulder and his relief was visible. She went straight to him like he didn't even see her and kissed him.

Wet and needy. Tongues and teeth and her hand gripping the back of his head. And then she did something that she was sure was more than a bit alcohol-fueled, but whatever. She dropped her hand to the bulge in his jeans and cupped him, rubbing him through his pants. He pushed into her, apparently not caring about her presence very much.

"Katie," he groaned as he pulled back. "Hi honey."

"I want to suck you off in the bathroom," she told him, loud enough so she could hear. "But umm... how long on the burgers?"

"Ten minutes," he chuckled.

She pretended to just notice her presence for the first time, and turned to smile at her and then offered her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Katie, his fianceé. Who are you?" She smiled proudly, looking to Ned and back to her..

"Georgie, it's a pleasure." The blonde smiled, turning to Ned. "Same one from before?"

"Yup," Ned smiled, looking at Katie as his rubbed her lower back. "Same one."

"You never seemed like the settling down type," Georgie chuckled, sighing. "But I'm glad you took my advice before and changed as much as I would love if you were single."

"Well, he's not." Katie said smiling at the young woman.

The blonde scoffed, twisting her hair around her finger. "But hey…" The woman grasped Ned's forearm lightly and bit her lip. "If you get tired of your old lady, you know where to find me... like you did last time."

Ned looked at her, the green of his eyes, still arresting. His hair was floppy but trim, the blond hair conspiring to catch every glint of light cast by the sun and determined to reflect it back as spun gold. He seemed to fill up space with his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Katie watched as Georgie let her eyes traveled over the soft down of blond hair raced in gold up his arms, thinning near the biceps and escaping into his gray t-shirt.

Katie hated the way she did it so openly. Katie didn't know if should blame her, she always stared him to just expand into the fact that no one would ever see him the way she did now.

Ned was hers. Her fianceé.

"I think I'm gonna go do what my fianceé said instead," Ned stood up, kissing Katie and bringing her closer.

"Do what again?" She said absentmindedly as he broke the kiss, unable to process anything but how much she wanted to kiss him again. Her lips ached, her breathing uneven as she wet bit her bottom lip.

"What we do best," he smiled, looking to Georgie then. "If you don't mind… we'll be going."

Ned led Katie away, but she took lead a moment later, remembering what she'd said and shoving him into the bathroom and checking to see if anyone was there.

Empty.

She locked the door and reached around to pull her zipper down, letting her dress pool at her ankles.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her to him, setting her on the sink. "New panties... I like when you go shopping for those."

"I know," she laughed, wrapping her legs around him. "I was a bit worried about the color... do you like?"

"Mmm yess baby," he nipped at her neck before grasping her ass in his hands and massaging it. "You know orange is my favorite."

He slapped her hard on the right ass cheek with an open hand and she only just barely flinched, pulling him closer to hip at his ear. He slapped her again and she whined a little in protest, but pushed herself back towards him.

"You like that don't you?" He asked, his hands dipping beneath her panties to her folds, feeling just how dripping wet she was. He undid his belt and pulled himself out in his hand and tugged her panties to the side, too impatient to remove them properly. "You ready?"

"Yes," she groaned, kissing him. "Give it to me." He slid into her to the hilt, picking her up from the sink and pushing her into the wall. "Oh fuck…Ned…." she mewled in ecstasy rocking her hips back into him, demanding more. "I need you to go all in..."

His hand reached around her front to find her center. He made furiously hard and tight circles as he began his assault, slamming into her at a frantic pace.

She cried out in approval and pulled him closer, thanking the heavens she'd made the choice not to wear a bra.

He used his hips to pin her to the wall and raised both hands to the beauty that was Katie's breasts. He loved them, their perkiness and the small erect nipple that he knew just what to do to give Katie everything she needed.

Her eyelashes fluttered. The world became light. She was floating. The only thing she could feel was him pumping in and out of her, hard and the feeling of drifting far, far away. It feet good, so so good.

He adjusted so he could move just a little bit deeper inside of her. What a difference such a subtle effort can make. Suddenly, he was hitting the exact spot that will send her over the edge. Her legs began to tremble.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Be patient," he whispered against her ear.

"Please Ned," she begged.

"We'll get there," he responded, bringing himself to her harder and faster with every thrust. Nails dig into his shoulder blades, making him wince with pain. And just as she thinks she's gonna reach that precipice, he slowed enough again, allowing the sweet misery to drag along. "Not yet," he said.

"I hate you," she told him.

But she didn't. She never would.

"I know you love me," he chuckled.

When it all came to that one defining moment, he finally allowed her to climb over the edge. She grabbed a hold of his soft hair while softly chanting his name, clenching around him. When he closed his eyes tightly and gave one final thrust, everything stills. His body grew slack and heavy atop of her.

The sounds of the music climb back in, reminding them they are at a bar, not in their bed or on their couch. Or in the kitchen, bathroom or dining room. Or any usual random place around their tiny apartment.

She placed a hand over her face and chuckled. "I'm sorry I got so jealous," she whispered.

"It's fine. If we'd seen Toby," he rose his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes knowingly, scoffing. "Exactly."

"Should we go see about those burgers?" She asked, running her hands through his hair. "Because I kind of just want to go home..."

"But-" He started to protest, wanting the wings he'd ordered too.

"I'll make you a damn burger when we get home," she whispered, eyeing him. "Just take me home please? I'll make it worth your while."

She could feel the love when he nuzzled up against her, the feel of his warm breath and fluttering fingers on her hips, tracing gentle outlines against the flesh.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll take you home, miss princess."

"Thank you," she laughed as he set her down, watching her as she bent down to grab her dress again.

Yup. He definitely liked these new panties.


	5. Their Interruption

**A/N: Okay after last chapter, this was just needed. Remember when I rated this story T... if you actually thought I could keep this rated T... LOL. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie looked out the window of the cozy and surprisingly large apartment she shared with Ned in Grandview. The view they had of the square was lovely. It was a definite improvement over the view she had in her apartment in the city during her time at NYU.

She moved from the window, staring at the pile of boxes stacked next to the bedroom door. Katie saw Ned's eyes pass over the stack as he walked through the door and she grimaced.

"I know. There's still a lot to unpack," she sighed as she gestured to the pile. "It's mostly clothes, but I still need to go shopping for some basic stuff I left Hannah with in the city."

"Did she find another roommate?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not yet," she said and sat down next to him. "Her and Brandon have to pick between two people."

"How was the last trip to get the last of the boxes?" He asked, his hand squeezing her thigh. "Emotional?"

"It was okay, not as bad as I thought. I wasn't super attached to that place." She laughed, smiling at him as his hand crept up her thigh. "It wasn't that great of a place, just something basic. I'm glad I don't have to keep seeing Toby around."

"Yeah, that jackass." He muttered. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Silence settled between them—not entirely uncomfortable, but not easy, either.

"I burned all of the pictures I found of me and Toby. I didn't know that I even still had then," Katie suddenly told him, feeling in a mood to share with him.

Ned blinked in surprise at the admission. "You burned them?" He laughed.

"Yeah, me and Hannah both did with some liquid courage." she snickered, leaning into him. "And then we lit candles to hide the evidence."

Ned's lips quirked up in a small smile. It was funny, but in that sad way that didn't warrant any laughter. From him. "You just burned them all? Really?" He asked.

"Yup." Katie's lips popped at the end of the word, and she bravely met his gaze. "We almost set the alarm off."

The smile on his face grew and then he reached out, slipped a hand behind her neck, and hauled her against him. His lips met hers with no resistance at all and Katie all but climbed his body in an attempt to get closer. It happened quickly from there. They shed their clothes until they were just skin against skin.

Ned effortlessly lifted Katie into his arms and pressed her against the living room wall as one hand plucked at a pert nipple. He pinned her there with his hips as he pulled his belt loose and let his band drop to the floor before moving her shorts enough to see that she was not wearing any panties.

"Scandalous," he chuckled as he nipped at her collarbone, moving down to suck her nipple through the fabric of her tank top.

And then he was inside of her and it was as amazing as the last time, as every time.

"Ned!" She yelled, throwing her head back as he pressed his face into her chest, his mouth around her nipple and nipping at the skin. "Oh God! Yes... right there..."

As he pulled out slowly, he let her fall back against him in order to grab her by the backside of her ass and spread her legs wide. She peeled his shirt off him and threw it to the floor.

Her legs came up on either side of him, pressing against his sides and holding him closer to her body. Little gasps escaped her lips with each thrust he made. Her fingers gripped his shoulder as the other grasped the sheets on the bed. He pressed his lips to her neck without losing rhythm. She lifted her hips to meet his. The friction between their bodies was building, and she knew that she was so, so close.

The move had caused distance, not intentionally, but she so focused on getting settled, she'd let him slide from her first priority. She hadn't given him enough attention, enough moments with her that weren't rushed or awkward.

Katie's orgasm hit her hard and fast and she screamed Ned's name as she cradled him closer to her body with her legs. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into the taut muscles. The feel of her contracting around him caused him to fall over the edge, his hips jerked, once, twice and then he rolled onto his back and she took him into her mouth.

His hand pounded against the mattress as he came into her mouth.

She flopped back on the bed, lying there quietly at first and until she curled into him with a smile on her face.

"Missed a little," he wiped her mouth clean and leaned into her in such a way that he wasn't crushing her, and he pressed his face into her neck. He pressed his lips to her soft skin and she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Right now, she would just relish the feel of his naked body pressed against hers.

"We should shower," she suggested, pulling her top over her head. "I can unpack some boxes after dinner."

"I can help," he marked her just below her jaw and pulled her lips to his.

"I'm sorry for being so occupied lately," she said in between a lazy moment of their kiss. There was a knock at the door and she sighed. "I made lunch plans with my parents," she cursed, patting his chest as she sat up.

"I'll stall, you shower." He kissed her neck as he pulled back, grabbing his boxers and pants from his ankles and pulling them up.

"Thank you!" She praised and kissed him, dashing off quickly.

Too quick because he couldn't truly admire the way Katie's ass bounced when she walked away, naked. He waited for the shower to be on before he zipped his pants and opened the door. He hadn't fixed his belt.

Jim noticed, Melinda snicked. He'd also forgotten his shirt.

"Ned, shouldn't be surprised to see you shirtless." Jim chuckled as Ned quickly fixed his belt, walking back toward the bedroom. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Hi, yes." Ned stuttered, trying to fix his hair. "Come in. Katie's in the shower."

"Clothes still on the floor in the bedroom, I'm assuming? Are we interrupting?" Melinda laughed, smiling at the young man who her daughter had recently moved in with. It had been a long time coming. Now that they would be celebrating their second anniversary this holiday season. "We can make it dinner instead of lunch."

"No. No. Not interrupting," Ned smiled at her, kissing the mother of his girlfriend. "Just changing."

Jim and Melinda entered and Jim closed the door behind them. The shower clicked off as Ned quickly ran to the room, pulled on a clean white shirt and a blue button up, leaving it open as he sprayed a little cologne and fixed his hair in the mirror.

"You clean up fast," Katie closed the bedroom door behind her and let the towel from her head fall, her hair hanging damp over her shoulder.

"I better get out there before they think we're doing something," he whispered, looking over her figure.

She knew what she did to him in something as revealing as this purple towel. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. "Should we be doing something?" She laughed, letting the towel slip. His hand touched the wet skin of her stomach, sliding around to her back and up to her shoulders.

He laughed, her lips touching his throat as he tried to pull from her grasp. He backed into the door with a loud thud and she laughed, nibbling on his ear as she palmed him through his pants.

"Katie," he groaned, closing his eyes as she grabbed his white shirt and slid her hands under it. "As good as your hands feel… your parents are right in the living room."

"Since when has it been me wanting you and you holding back?" She eyed him and stepped back.

"Not often," he itched the back of his neck as she turned and went into her closet and resurfaced, hair in a loose braid and nice blue romper on. "Almost better than the towel…"

"Almost works for me," she smiled and kissed him as his hands slipped around her waist and up the slit of her back. Katie kept moving, pulling him with her as they walked out, his head turning away from kissing her neck just as her parents looked up. "Hi mom, dad. I thought we weren't meeting until one?" She smiled as she hugged them. "I was just so sweaty from loading all the boxes from the car with Ned that I needed to shoulder."

"Loading boxes, eh?" Jim winded his arm around Melinda's waist, chuckling.

Katie settled by Ned's side with a smiled as she looked up at her father. Ned's hair gave it away and the mark on her collarbone and jaw. If you were close enough to Ned, there was a mark behind his ear.

They still looked nice, his blue button up and khakis still clean and crisp. Her light blue romper to match.

"Yeah, loading boxes dad." She breathed, looking back at them. "Shall we go for lunch?"

"We shall," Melinda shook her head as Jim went to open the door.

Ned slid on his flip flops and Katie chose her sandals too. He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering there much longer than necessary—but she didn't really mind.

Has she ever?


	6. Firsts with Stitches

**A/N: Some of Asher's moments with the cat, Stitches. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned helped Katie inside as she held their newborn son in her arms as they walked inside.

"Asher, you're home safe and sound," Katie cooed to the newborn, who only stared up at his mother in curiosity. He blinked, doe brown eyes looking at her. "You fed Stitches yesterday when you came and took a shower, right?"

"Yes," Ned answered, smiling at her as he closed the door with the baby carrier in the seat. "He was on your pillow. He'll miss your belly to snuggle with."

She shrugged and went to the stairs with their baby boy. "Let's go show you to your room, my sweet baby boy," she whispered, taking the stairs slowly with him.

"You okay?" Ned rested his hand at her back as they slowly climbed the stairs together.

"Yeah, just a little tenderness." She answered softly, looking back at him. "I need to lie down once we get up there."

"I set up the bassinet in our room and brought the changing table in too," he pressed a kiss to her neck as they walked upstairs. "I thought it would be easier."

"Thank you. That will make things a lot easier, but I'm not putting him down. Not yet." She made it to the top of the stairs and went toward their room.

Stitches was laying on Katie's pillow and looked over slowly as they entered the room. The cat moved slowly toward the end of the bed and jumped off, going between Katie's legs and purring against her ankles.

"Hey buddy," she smiled and walked forward to the bed. "I have someone for you to meet." She promptly sat down on the bed and laid Asher down next to her, pressing a soft kiss to his head. Stitches followed and hopped up, moving apprehensively toward the little bundle she held in her arms. "It's okay Stitch," she whispered and rubbed the cat's belly. "Come here bud," the cat came to his mother and crawled up her arm, over shoulders and plopped down by her stomach. "This is Asher, Stitch. He's your new buddy."

Ned watched from the doorway as Katie laid with them, seeing Stitches could roam if he wanted, but he didn't.

He crept over to Ned's side of the bed and looked over at the baby.

"I think he wants all of us to be here," she suggested to her husband, who was still across the room with the diaper bag and baby carrier.

"Who, Stitches? The cat who will steal my spot from me when I get up to go to the bathroom?" Ned laughed as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"I think he's open to sharing now," she laughed and Asher stirred, a soft little hiccup that Katie soothed with a soft belly rub. He was such a calm baby, so much like Katie already. "Look at our boys."

Stitches rubbed a soft cat chin against Asher's belly and laid beside him.

"I think he likes him," Ned winked.

"Me too," she grinned and they kissed above their boys. "I love you and our boys."

"I love you and our boys too," he said and looked down at their son.

Their living, breathing, beautiful son who had a best friend already.

* * *

It was a year and a half later when Katie heard garbled words come from her infant son's mouth behind her. She turned, and see he's standing only a few feet away from Stitches, pointing at him with a fascinated smile on his face.

"Kiki," he giggled.

She smiled down at him. "Yes. Kitty," she agreed with him. "That's Stitches, Ash. Your buddy."

He turned those brown eyes of his to her in acknowledgement, then turned his focus back to the cat. He stepped a few carefully paces closer, then crouched down. Stitches looked alarmed and moved to position to run away if necessary, but stood his ground toward the toddler. Asher reached an arm out as if to pet him. Something he had never done before alone, but has watched her and Ned do countless times in his short life.

"Ned," she called softly to her husband, who was still in the kitchen.

With a chuckle, the man came over and lowered himself to the ground and sits next to his son. With him nearby for protection, Stitches relaxed somewhat and even started purring when Ned began scratching behind his ears.

"Do you want to try petting him?" He asks Asher as he wrapped his free arm around him and drew him close. He didn't move his eyes from the cat, but nodded his head. "Just do it like this," he said, demonstrating how to pet a cat, Stitches, loving the attention and rubbing against Ned's leg. "See?"

Asher watched but didn't move, and looked up at his mother, as if for permission.

"It's okay honey," Katie sat down next to the pair. "Here," gently, she guided his small hand and placed it gingerly on Stitches back. "He's soft, isn't he?"

A wide grin spread across Asher's face at the feel of the soft fur in his fingers. He was so much like his father, a big toothy grin on his face. He closed his fist and opened it again.

"Careful," Ned said, warning him as the cat tensed. "You have to be gentle."

Asher drew his arm back in alarm, and went to his mother, tucking his head into her shoulder, but Ned and Katie both softly laugh.

"It's all right," she whispered to him, rubbing his blonde hair softly. "You can still touch him baby. You just have to do it softly like this." She began stroking Stitches fur, demonstrating how to do it and slowly Asher looked back over, sitting in her lap. "Come on, Stitches loves a good belly rub."

Asher carefully stuck his arm back out and tried his best to mimic Katie's movements.

"You and Stitches are going to be good friends," he told him after a while. "Many years ago, before you were born, I gave your mama this kitty. He took care of her when daddy had to go away. He helped your mama and I feel happy when we were very sad and he'll take care of you just like he did with us."

Asher's eyes flashed to her curiously, but he's too young to really comprehend what Ned was telling him and instead hugged the cat softly.

Ned's eyes met his wife's a few second later, she knew he could see the tears threatening to spring forth in them. They held each other's gaze a minute, communicating about something it will be years and years before their son understood. She moved to settle down next to Ned, hands entwining with his as she did.

She leaned into his strong frame and he kissed her head as Asher laid on the floor and Stitches crawled over him, nuzzling a soft cat cheek against him.

Their son's giggles brought her back to this time. To the family she and Ned had made together. Asher held the cat close and Stitches tried to pull away and Asher let go, but he came back the the little boy rubbed his back safely.

"Thank you," she whispered, her tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away. "For giving me

two perfect sons."

She hadn't spoke of Charlie in so long that she nearly lost control of her tears and Asher walked over.

"Mama?" He whispered and took her cheeks in his baby hands. "Ok?"

"I'm okay," she smiled at her caring son and kissed his cheek, holding his hands with hers. "Just happy, so happy to have you Ash."

Asher hugged her as tightly as his little arms could and she picked him up into her lap, looking to Ned with a smile. He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back as she rested her head on Asher's shoulder.


	7. The Night Katie Met Arrow

**A/N: Sometimes Katie makes Ned mad... enjoy ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned stood before Arrow Lucas, who was leering at his wife, his eyes raking over her leggings and fitted graphic tee.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Ned cleared his throat, taking a sip of his scotch to level his head a little. Arrow drove him nuts. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be his friend.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago," Katie replied, taking a step back from Arrow and toward Ned. She could feel his aura, the darkness that seeped from him and how toxic he was by just standing near him. That was not something she wanted to be around. She practically grabbed Ned's arm and smiled at him. "I was worried about you."

"This your bitch Banks?" Arrow groaned. "How on earth did you get a girl with a hot body like this one?"

"I'll be home when I'm home," Ned replied, trying to keep his cool as he looked at Katie. Arrow was not supposed to overtake his life like this. It was supposed to be an easy task, an easy arrest and was proving to be the complete opposite. He took another drink, finishing the glass. "Well, actually. Let's go."

"Okay... Ned?" She clear her throat and walked with him as Arrow stepped forward and his greasy hand touched her hip again. "Something happened."

Arrow looked about fifty as he stood in jeans and an old faded shit, his hair tied into a ponytail that was almost as long as hers.

She would never put her hair up again. Or at least not for a while.

"What happened Katie?" Ned asked, trying to pretend to be disinterested as he saw Arrow reach out to touch her. She gave him a look that he'd seen too many times before. It was a ghost situation. "Let's call it a night Arrow," he slapped the man's back softly. "We'll have to meet up again soon though."

"Only if I can come with," Arrow chuckled, winking. "I've got ones for your little lady here. I only want to watch."

"Maybe another time," he tried his best to look pleased with that idea, but he was holding everything back that told him to punch him.

"It was nice to meet you," Arrow sneered, holding out his hand to her.

"Let's go," he muttered and brought Katie out of the bar as fast as he could.

* * *

Ned had been yelling since they got in his car.

She'd walked from the store after her mother had picked her up and wanted to look for things that could help cross this ghost over. And she'd seen him walk into the bar when he was working, not in uniform.

He couldn't believe she'd come there, that she'd met Arrow, that he knew who his wife was now, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She made him insane. Her perfect pouty lips, the way her voluptuous bosom always looked like it was desperately trying to escape the confines of her clothing, and the sway of her hips when she walked; he had basically had a hard on since they had been pressed together when she wanted to get away from Arrow.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, looking out the window. "I knew I should've just called you."

"You were scared," he replied, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Hell yes I was scared. There's a ghost I can't control visiting me right now," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. I just wanted-"

"Your husband," he answered, looking over at her. When he looked at her, he saw a pure, innocent soul, who was kind and caring. Like he always "To be honest with you, I never know exactly what you're doing, Katherine." He looked down at her cleavage, which was spilling out of her tight black top. Damn Arrow. He'd seen his wife like in her most relaxing clothing. Ones that were so sexy and sensual to him. "I never wanted you to meet him and now you did. He knows your face and name. I can't promise you that he won't try and come for you next."

She inhaled as he said her full first name, something he didn't do very often. He pulled into their garage, letting the car idle for a moment before turning it off and closing the garage door. She slid out of the car at the same time as Ned and quickly she went around to his side.

"Ned, sometimes, I don't either." She muttered, moving into his personal space and putting her hands in her back pockets while leaning into him. "Like right now." She reached out and touched his chest with her right hand, feeling his sculpted frame through his shirt. "For example." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, letting her lips part in anticipation.

He lowered his mouth to hers and she let her eyes close, positioning her tongue and bottom lip so that they ended up in the warm hollow of his mouth. After the initial meeting of their lips, they both pulled back, gauging the emotions of the other, and making a silent agreement to indulge in the pleasure of the moment.

"Don't ever do that again," he said firmly as licked his lips and moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her mouth back to his.

She let her hands come up to his head, manipulating it so that his mouth was at a more agreeable angle and forcing her tongue through his lips to find his. He moved his hands down her body and pulled her flush against him, letting her feel how hard she had made him.

She wanted him.

Teasingly rubbing her hips up against his upon the initial contact, she let her hands slide over his back and to his firm ass, using it as leverage to get even closer to him. He moved his hands under the hem of her shirt and ran his knuckles over the soft, warm skin of her stomach, eliciting a small moan from her, as he detached his lips from hers and moved them to her chest. He licked and sucked along her bra line, traveling down to her sternum and back up to the other breast.

She took a firm grip on his hair and pulled his head away. "Where is this going?" She gasped, too focused on trying to rid herself of her clothing, which had become uncomfortable and constricting.

He grasped her by her thighs and picked her up into his arms, moving around the room.

She was still covered by her bra and panties as he pressed her back on to the warm hood of the car, one hand on her ribs, pressing her into the car, the other ripping her underwear.

"God dammit, Ned!" She exclaimed when she heard the tear of her undergarments, "Those were brand new!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, a deadpan look on his face, he already knew the answer. "That's what I thought."

She grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to hers, sucking and nipping his bottom lip. He licked his way over her chin and down her body, dropping to his knees. She inhaled sharply, letting her eyes close and biting her own lip. He used his hands to push her thighs apart and settled between them.

He spread her with his thumbs and then let his lounge travel slowly from the bottom to the top, stopping part way through to taste the glistening moisture gathering there. When he reached her center, he let his tongue swirl around it and then moved back to the bottom, starting over again. She huffed and moved her hands back to his head, growing impatient with the throbbing ache between her legs that he kept building but would not allow to release. Each time she entered the threshold of orgasm, her body starting to tense, Ned would slow his movements.

"Ned," she whined, pulling him up by the scruff of his neck. "If you're just going to play around down there, don't bother."

He shrugged, letting her pull his body to rest on hers, but flipping her on to her stomach before she had a chance to reconnect their lips. She gasped and laughed playfully, enjoying the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. He took a handful of her hair and kissed the base of her neck, marking her.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop," his hot breath moved over ear as he muttered this into her ear.

He used his free hand to unclasp her bra, kissing the prominent bones of her spine once it was splayed open. He used his knees to push her legs open and thrust up into her body.

When he made love with her, he wanted to look at her face. He wanted to stare into her eyes while they made the most intimate connection that two people could make. When he fucked her, her face was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted to drive into her until she screamed his name.

A glossy sheen of sweat was breaking out on their bodies, which were slapping together at an increasingly rapid rate. She took her hand to his side, grabbing at him for stability, as Ned continued to thrust in to her.

"Ned," she yelled. "I'm gonna come. Oh God... Ned... yes."

He turned her over, picking her up into his arms and moving toward the door to go into their home without leaving her once.

It wasn't long before they were in their own room, their bed that they've shared for their entire marriage.

"I love you," he said softly as he hooked one finger into the wire of her bra and pulled it from her chest quickly. "I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you. Not for long."

He interlaced their hands on either side of her head and connected their lips, desperately searching for the human connection he had missed out on the past few moments. He would be completely content making love to his wife like this every night.

"I love you too," her eyes searched his, looking for a problem, and there wasn't one.

He just wanted to be with his wife, in their bed.

He closed his eyes and readjusted his position before thrusting back into her eager, willing body. He moved his face to the crook of her neck and sucked, marking her. She came slowly as he moved to suck on her breast, her body shuddering and her legs locking firmly around his hips. Her hands released his, her joints locking out with the overwhelming pleasure. Her body was swimming with endorphins from her orgasm, combined with the sensations radiating from him, caused her toes to curl. He released her neck and let out a deep guttural moan when he came, slowing his thrusts.

They would stay connected for as long as possible, relishing in each other's company, never wanting their bubble to burst.

As quick as he could, he reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the grey covers up and over them.

"Katie?" He kept his voice low.

"Hmm?" She hummed without moving, already surrendering to sleep.

"I'm sorry, for what happened at the bar. For not telling you." He replied.

"I trust you would have told me when you got home Ned," she muttered enjoying the fell of his skin under tender hands. "I just hope he doesn't remember me."

"He'll never forget your face Katie," he muttered. "You're too damn beautiful for anyone to ever forget that easily."

She slapped him and laughed, kissing him deeply.

He groaned, moving inside her slightly, causing her to grasp his shoulder.

"I love when you grow inside me like this..." She gasped. "God, it feels so good Ned."

He kissed her again, knowing this night would be never ending and that was just fine with both of them.


	8. Drunkeness

**A/N: Lately all I've been thinking about is writing a bomb Ked scene ;) Well, it finally came to me... so enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

That new damn Rihanna song was playing for what seemed like the twelfth time and Katie had only been at the party for an hour, maybe two if she'd really lost her sense of time. If that was any indication of how her night was going to go, she was ready to grab Hannah and escape now.

But Hannah was already across the room, talking to three other girls and Brandon, who was lurking behind with two drinks in his hands. Hannah's eyes caught hers and she cocked her head to the side at her. She even watched her type out a text and felt her phone vibrate.

You okay?

Katie shrugged and finished her drink, moving around to go find herself another. She was so sick of being the girl that didn't have any fun. She always played by the rules, did the responsible thing. Maybe it was time for a little fun? It was St. Patty's day, why not have some fun?

Hannah always looked like she was actually having fun, so Katie knew she shouldn't bother her. She needed to force her attention elsewhere. She should've never agreed to come to this some stupid frat party without Ned. He convinced her to go, reluctantly. He would've come if he didn't swear himself to sobriety for his police training.

She meandered around the large living room for a bit, then snuck down the hallway, killing some time by studying the various plaques adorning the walls. She contemplated using the bathroom, but then she remembered how gross college guys could be.

"Katie," Toby purred, stepping behind her to wrap his arm around her middle. He pulled her back against his chest and nuzzled her hair with his nose. "C'mon, don't you want to spend some time with me?"

She spun around in his arms and pushed him back into the wall. "Don't touch me," she warned.

"Is it too much of me to ask to have fun with my girlfriend." He pulled her back to him and she went to to shove him off.

"I haven't been your girlfriend since November you disgusting freak of nature," she sneered and he grabbed her wrists and placed her hands above her head. "Toby, stop it. Let me go."

"It's only March, we can still... rekindle what we had, can't we? Just let me remind you of what fun we had..." He chuckled as he tightened his grip on her wrist and waist. He kissed her neck, grinding against her. "Don't you miss having a live in man? I was there every day for you."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I am very happy with Ned."

"For how long?" He whispered drunkly, laughing as she finally shoved him off.

"We're happy," she insisted firmly. "Now go away."

"I'll be here when he gets tired of driving," he said, leaning against the wall next to her. "Just give me a call babe." He pushed off the wall and she watched him head back into the main living area, grabbing the ass of four girls on his way.

The Toby she remembered would never want to come to a frat party, he mocked such frivolous things. He didn't see the point in them, but that Toby existed five months of college ago. This Toby would be graduating spring, earning a shiny, expensive degree that would open all the doors for him. This Toby needed to blow off steam, and he wanted to do it with frat boys, drinking and finding himself in a new bed each morning for his last few months of college.

But she had Ned now and he was waiting for her back at the apartment.

She strolled into the kitchen, which was decidedly abandoned save for a few guys. Most of the party-goers were raging hard outside, and many of the others were hanging out in the main living area. So she took a seat at the island in the center of the room, and then went for the nearest keg, pouring herself a red solo cup of whatever green alcohol this was.

A few drinks wouldn't kill her, would it?

* * *

Ned walked down the street, looking at the address on his phone while looking at the house numbers.

It had to be here somewhere. He could hear the music for blocks, along with all of the cars that had been parked.

Then he saw it, a large yellow house overflowing with drunk college students. Frat party.

"Oh Ned, thank God." Hannah muttered. "I'm so glad you came. I know it's late and I said I'd handle her..."

"But Katie can be a hassle when she's drunk?" He laughed as he stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket quickly. "Where is she?"

"In here," Hannah pulled him up the steps and he walked through the hallway of drunken make-out sessions. "She's destroying them at beer pong."

"And that's out of control? She's having fun. I remember playing her first game with her," he shrugged, watching his girlfriend toss a ping pong into a cup with ease. Just like she had the first time. "She's always been a beast."

"Ned!" She squealed as the other man drank the cup as ordered. "I quit. My boyfriend is here!" She ran to him, forgetting her shoes near the table and swinging herself up into his arms. "You're here!"

"I am," he nodded.

Katie was definitely drunk. She was very touchy, her breath hot against his face as she looked at him and apparently very horny.

"I missed you," she gasped. "Oh God, I missed you."

"Hey you," he grunted, feeling her suck on his neck. "Let's get you home."

"Yes," she purred, pouting her lips and then nibbling on his ear. "Please bring me home Ned Banks."

He laughed and pushed her up and over his shoulder, not that she minded, and brought her out of the house. She giggled and smacked his ass while he walked through the damp spring grass, almost having to jump over two passed out shirtless pledges.

Oh these were the days he was so glad he hadn't entered a fraternity.

"Stop that," he muttered as she slapped his ass again.

"Make me," she squealed as he placed her on her feet, fixing pulling down her hiked up top, almost letting himself admire the toned muscles that adorned her flat stomach.

"Katie," he warned, his muscles tensing as he pulled her by her rear, his grip almost intoxicating.

She keened against him, a small rush of air escaping her throat as they stared at each other. The need of her lust was aggravating. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted him before tonight. How much she'd missed his hands on her, eyes finding every inch of her skin and basking in it.

"I dare you," she breathed, stepping closer to him. "We both know exactly what you want right now." She grabbed his crotch as he led her toward his car. "And I want it too."

"Katie," he warned, his voice a near whine, when she palmed him through his jeans.

"Ned," she purred in his ear, teetering precariously on her toes as he slowly brought her to his truck, leaning her up against the door. His resolve weakened, and he indulged her for a brief moment, reveling in the way she was almost able to ease his zipper down before he pried her hand away and frantically jimmied the handle on the passenger door. "Baby..."

"Damn door," he cursed, avoiding her glance. "It's always getting stuck."

She pulled him back toward her, folding herself in his arms and tilting her face up to kiss his neck.

"I wanna have sex with you," she murmured, and he chuckled uncomfortably, resting his hands on her hips.

"Okay, well, we'll be back to the apartment soon. Just hold on–" He said as he got the door open.

"No, right now. In your truck," she demanded, licking a wet trail from his collarbone to his ear lobe.

"We can't–" He whimpered, faltering as he thrust against her involuntarily, then he shook his head.

He wanted to. God, he wanted to so bad, his own arousal making him heady and careless. He wasn't concerned about the public factor, no concerns whatsoever about the drunk college kids. What he wanted was to bring her home, make sure she didn't puke in the cab of his truck and then maybe talk about some action. "We shouldn't Katie."

"Ned," she whined, pouting at him. Her eyes were dazed, happy, yet sad because he didn't want to get it on with her right now. "Please?"

Damn it all.

He shut the passenger door and then pushed her up against the back wall, hungrily claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned around his tongue and fumbled with his belt, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down at her sides.

"No," he breathed heavily, kissing her neck. He lapped his tongue against her skin and she moaned, the vibrations feeling orgasmic against his mouth. "You're gonna have to wait until we get back home for that."

"Ned–" She whimpered pleadingly, palming him through his pants.

"I'll make the wait worth it," he kissed her again and slid his hand under her dress between her thighs, hastily pressing his fingers against the damp crotch of her panties. She gasped into his mouth, jerking against his hand as he rubbed her teasingly over the satiny material, then he nudged her panties aside and dragged his fingers against her. "You are wet," he mused huskily. "Let's see if I can't make you come before someone pukes off that balcony."

He punctuated his words by pumping his fingers inside her, dipping into her slick heat before dragging his fingers up to her center.

She groaned loudly, her head thudding against the window and he latched his mouth onto the creamy skin of her neck. His fingers worked quickly, rubbing firm circles against her the way he liked it. He knew this would be a challenge to get her off, considering how drunk she was, but he was determined to do this.

She couldn't stifle her gasp quickly enough before she buried her face against his shoulder, gripping his arms tightly. Her muffled mewls were barely audible with the overbearing music coming from the house.

He smirked, pressing his fingers harder against her. She yelped into his shirt, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her brain fizzed and she couldn't even thinks as her body writhed, her hips rocking against his hand. He could decipher his name in her suppressed moans at some point as his hand began cramping, but he gritted his teeth. She was so close.

Her body tensed, her thighs clenched around his hand and he rubbed faster as she shuddered and gasped; she abandoned all pretenses of trying to be quiet, moaning loudly and brokenly as she came apart at his fingertips.

When he felt her sink into him, he tenderly scooped her up into his arms, pulling the door to his truck open against and sitting her down, buckling her in.

"Ned," she gasped, grabbing his arm. She kissed him against and he tasted rum on her mouth.

What had she been drinking? Earlier she'd tasted like vodka. Even a little taste of tequila.

"You don't usually drink this much," he shook his head and eyed his girlfriend. "What happened?" She shrugged and kissed him, wanting to avoid the answer for now. "Is it something you'll tell me in the morning?"

Her head lolled against his shoulder and she groaned his name sleepily. He chuckled to himself, kissing her head as he grabbed his keys and phone from his back pocket.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Clancy. I still have plans for when we get home," he whispered in her ear.

"Home?" She looked up at him, eyes hopeful and sleepy. "Home home?" His dreams for tonight were dwindling as she smiled at him, her hand touching his face lightly. She was so drunk. "I miss being home."

"I miss you at home too," he smiled at her, kissing her hand. "But you live here now, remember?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "So far away from you and everybody, but I like it here. It's fast and different. I wish you were here instead of Toby. He's a jerk."

He laughed, agreeing with her as he kissed her cheek, hugging her lightly as he made she sure was safely buckled and in the cab of his truck as he stepped back. He loved her. God, he loved her.


	9. A Tighter Embrace

**A/N: He usually didn't go out after work. Usually he just went home, but this time, LeTrai got Ned Banks to go out for drinks. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned squeezed the mini basketball as he watched the clock. It was nearly seven, but it felt like it should be ten thirty. Today had been a slow day at the station, nothing more than a few new teen drivers to be looking out for and an old theft case that had started up again, but another detective was on that.

"Are you going out for drinks with all the guys?" Scott asked as he pressed down on Ned's shoulders, passing by his partner. "I was thinking about going."

"For what?" Ned asked, watching as the clock turned to seven. He was off. He stood, stretching as he checked his phone. "Is Sanchez finally quitting?"

"Hey!" The rookie yelled and threw a piece of paper at him. "Respect goes both ways, Banks!"

"Respect comes when you get shot in the leg twice and can still run the fastest mile like Ned here," LeTrai said coming out of his officer, coat over his shoulder and file in hand.. "So who's coming out for drinks? I'm leaving a little early and Roberts is in charge for all those who are on the next shift."

"I have got to get home," Ned slid his coat on, looking at a text from Katie as he grabbed his keys and texted back.

"To what? Your kids?" Sanchez laughed.

"I thought Melinda and Jim took the kiddos to the cabin for the weekend?" Scott asked, pulling his coat on and shutting his computer down. "They took Freya too and surprisingly, Mack let them."

"They did take the kids off our hands tonight," he shrugged, putting his phone in his pocket as he turned his lamp off. "Katie has something planned. Dinner is waiting for me."

"And then some like always, right Banks?" Sanchez asked as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee, that Ned didn't care enough to remind him of how terrible it usually was.

"Not with the mood Katie's been in," he huffed, laughing as he walked toward the front door of the precinct. "She's stressed, being back at school and all."

"It's her first week back, right?" LeTrai asked, following Ned out. Scott came too, looking at a fantasy team trade on his phone. "Since the accident? How long has it been now?"

"Almost two years," he said, rubbing his temple just thinking about it again. "She's feeling guilty about having to put Willow in daycare."

"Every mom wants to be able to juggle it all," LeTrai said, clapping his hand on his back. "But no one can juggle it all. Every mom has to let some things go. Try and show her that, after we go have a drink."

"I'll pass this time," he replied, unlocking his truck.

"You pass every time!" Scott laughed, nuding his partner. '"C'mon. I'll have Kenz call and sweet talk her."

"Just one drink, it's on me." LeTrai said.

"Fine, but only because you're paying." He laughed and walked toward his trick. "Usual place I'm assuming?"

* * *

Ned walked in and ordered a beer on tap, sitting at the stool as Scott sat in the one next to him.

"Talk," Scott ordered himself a scotch. The bartender poured it quickly and slid it to him. "Thanks."

"About what?" He sipped his beer.

"There's more than what you're saying about Katie isn't there?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He replied.

"It's not about the daycare, is it?" Scott said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I live with Mackenzie, we're dating. We're raising Freya and living together. Katie's over practically every other day or on the phone when she's not. I know what's going on." Scott touched his shoulder. "I hear about things that Mack doesn't mean to say all the time."

"She stopped trying so much," he muttered, looking at his wedding ring. "It's like she's settling for two kids because she hasn't gotten pregnant again. She doesn't think it'll happen again and when I bring it up, she yells and then I yell. The kids see it. Asher, he sees it and then I sleep in the guest room because she's locked to door before I get in there."

"You have to try harder Ned," Scott said, looking at him.

"Is this coming from the guy who dodged Mackenzie for five years?" He laughed, not knowing if he could take his partner and best friend completely serious right now.

"Yes, it is." Scott elbowed him and took another drink of his scotch. "What I was trying to say was that instead of just going to the guest room, knock on the door. Pick the lock. Knock the damn door down if you have to, because I will not see the power couple that is you and Katie get divorced my friend. Not happening." Scott waved him off seriously. The man was dead serious. He could tell. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I got it," he sighed, looking at his still mostly full beer. He took a quick chug, downing almost half before sliding it to Scott. "I'm going home."

"I'll cover with them and finish this," Scott smiled, nodding to him. "Give Katie my love."

"I will," he replied, his hand lingering on the man's shoulder as he walked away. "Night O'Neill. Tell Mack hello for me."

"I will. Goodnight," Scott nodded and he looked back to his empty glass and lifted his hand for another, turning to the beet.

Ned walked out of the bar and toward his truck as his phone rang and saw that it was Katie. She'd called before, but he hadn't answered when he'd saw that she was calling before. This time, he would.

"Hello?" He looked up at the moon as he walked toward the car.

"Where the hell are you?" Katie huffed. "Dinner's getting cold."

"On my way home, LeTrai bought me a drink." He replied slowly, stalling on his walk to his truck. "I was talking with Scott."

"Of course he did. Doesn't he always?" She muttered and he could sense the eye roll even if he couldn't see it. He just knew her too well. "Mackenzie called. That's makes a little more sense now. I'll leave your food it in the microwave for you. I have papers to grade."

"Wait for me at the table, please. The papers can wait until tomorrow, it's Friday honey." He suggested, hoping she could do this for him just once. SHe hadn't in so long. Not with the kids. They could run her ragged sometimes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I also need to take a bath because I'm super stressed out and I'm starving." She sighed, he could almost see her smile grow slightly. "This lasagna smell great."

"I bet it does. You're a fantastic cook," he smiled, walking toward his truck in the parking lot behind the bar "I'll be home in like two seconds. I promise."

"No speeding Banks," she laughed. "You have a reputation for speeding."

"Only for you will I break the law I serve and protect," he replied.

"I hope so," she joked. "Please be here soon."

"I will," he shuffled toward his truck a bit faster when he heard the cry from what sounded like behind a nearby dumpster. "Hold on Katie."

"What?" She asked, talking softly.

"I hear something," he muttered and pressed the phone to his shoulder. "Be quiet real quick."

He listened and heard it again. Near the garbage bags and dumpster. A small sniffle. A child, maybe?

"Ned?" Katie's voiced was muffled into his jacket and he put the phone back to his ear.

"I'll be home in like twenty minutes okay? I need to check on something." He said, taking another step closer. "It could be longer. I'll let you know."

"Okay," she replied. "Just be home before seven and keep in touch if you aren't."

"I will," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and he tucked his phone in his pocket and raced toward the garbage.

There was a small boy, maybe two or three, covered in bruises and dirt. Ned slowly crouched down to the kid and smiled.

"Hey there little guy," he said softly, being cautious as he took slowly hunched down steps toward the little boy. "What's your name?"

The little kid shrugged and continued to cry. His clothes were torn and he looked to have a cut on his leg, nothing too serious. He shifted uneasily as he looking over to his right. There was a woman lying next to him. Discolored. A needle lying beside her.

"It's okay," he whispered, reaching his hand out to the crying child. "I'm a police officer. You're going to be okay." The little boy looked up at him, brown eyes shining in the moonlight as he took his hand. All Ned could think of was his son. Asher. How he would never let him get into harm's way like this. He and Katie would protect him as long as they could, just like Ned would fo this boy now. He could barely stand as Ned unzipped his jacket and picked him up carefully. "I bet you're cold," he tucked the toddler into his coat and held onto him as he walked back toward the square, knowing it would be quicker for him to walk to the precinct.

* * *

Ned walked through the front door a little after eight and saw that the lasagna pan was in the drying rack already.

The lights were all off downstairs, except for moonlight that shone through the windows around the house. He went into the kitchen, seeing his plate in the microwave. He heated it up and ate it quickly, washing the plate before he went upstairs.

He could hear Katie humming as he walked into the foyer again. She was upstairs, the drip of the tub loud. He'd never fixed it. He could even smell candles burning. Her lotion lingering too.

Had she just gotten out of the bath?

"Katie?" He called out.

He climbed the stairs, his feet dragging. That little boy watched his mother shoot up. Watched her die. The life drain from her eyes.

"It's after seven," she called out as he made it to the top.

"Something came up," he said as he walked into the master, seeing her walk out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, her hair pinned up, her legs still a little damp from the bathwater.

"Something always comes up," she sighed and pulled the duvet off the bed, the throw pillows being tossed aside quickly as she pulled back the cover sheet. "You're never home before eight anymore."

"There was a time when that didn't matter," he sighed, glancing over at her as she bent over to grab her phone cord.

No one was sexier than Katie in a pair of shorts and tank top that clung tight.

"I'm taking the stress of school out on you," she huffed, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he muttered, going over to her, touching her waist, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine."

She fixed his badge and traced over his collar. "I love when you're in uniform," she whispered. "I haven't seen you in it in a while."

"I know," he shrugged and stood up.

"What happened? You said something came up," she asked.

"Yeah, a kid. Found him next to his mother who OD'd." He coughed. "In front of him, behind the dumpster of the bar."

"Was that the noise you heard? Oh Ned," she followed him as he walked to his closet. "I know how these cases can affect you."

"They affect everyone." He shook his head, taking his black police button up off and hanging it up by the other's. "I'm fine."

"Everyone is not you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his torso for a moment. She kissed his shoulder before she moved back and let him undress. "You're my husband and I am supposed to be here for you when you have a bad day at work."

A choked sob escaped his mouth. Then another. Her hand searched blindly, unconsciously, for him. His heart leaped when her fingers twist into the front of his undershirt. She pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around him, tucking her face into his neck, his whispers in her ear.

The words made no sense to her foggy brain. An apology. For what? For feeling? For letting something out of his vault that contains his work?

He traced her cheekbone delicately with his thumb, giving her time to reconsider, time to pull away from him as she has these days. She doesn't. So, heart pounding furiously against his rib cage, he pressed his lips to hers. Soft and gentle as the brush of a butterfly wing against the skin, but it flooded his entire body with warmth he hoped of feeling today. She melted against him, releasing her grip on his t-shirt at last to favor the back of his neck. Her fingers twisted into the fine hairs at his nape, securing his face to hers. His tongue darts out to taste the flesh of her full lips and she obliged eagerly, opening her mouth to him.

"Touch me Ned," she whispered as he picked her up, cupping the ass that was his wife's, something he hadn't felt in his hand in a long time.

He brought a hand to her breast, clothed only by her thin top. He can feel her erect nipple under his fingers as he palmed her gently, in awe of how perfectly she still fit into his hand. How much he missed the softness of her skin, the feeling of her against him.

Then her fingers closed over his hesitant hand and she guided his hand down her body to the hem of her top. Together, they slid it up to expose her silken olive skin inch- by- inch to the palm of his hand. He'd never been nervous, not even when they first sought out each other. His hand found her breast once more, his mouth met his fingertips and she leaned against him.

A low, animalistic moan came from her chest as she grinded against him, her lips brushing against his ear. He met her hips with a low thrust as he pulled her nipple between his lips to lave it with his tongue, delicately pinching the other with his free hand.

Katie's body was precious, a temple, something that had taken so many bullets, he's surprised she's still standing as tall as she was. He loved her, with everything.

Her fingers found purchase in his curls as his mouth explored her newly exposed skin before trailing down his back. She teased the hem of his undershirt, sliding it up the plane of his back. The smooth tips of her fingers brushing against his spine and the gentle scratch of her nails made him shiver, raising goose bumps on his skin. And then his shirt was gone, her hands snuck around to the front of his body to continue their exploration. He was growing hard now and knew how long their foreplay could be sometimes, but before he could move himself away, she hooked a leg around his waist, drawing him impossibly closer. Her breasts sit flush against his naked chest, and it was enough to make him forget about everything else as he reveled in the feeling of her skin against his.

She grinded her hips deliberately into him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, already thrumming with anticipation. Only the thin layers of her panties and his pants separated them now. She grinded into him again, capturing his lips between hers in a fevered kiss.

Finally, he gave in to his desire and thrusted into her hips in turn. Her legs opened wider to accommodate him and even through her underwear and his own pants, he could feel the heat pulsing from her core.

It happened in a hazy blur of lust and pure desire. Before he could fully comprehend what clothing came off, he was pressing into her. He slid into her in a swift, sure motion. It's all he could do not to cry out loud at the sensation. The warmth encompassing him so securely that it felt like home. It felt right. He pulled out and pushed back in again, desperate for friction.

She arched into him, her breasts heaving into his chest and the long column of her beautiful neck exposed just for him. His lips latched onto the skin under the line of her jaw. He could feel the rapid bounding of her pulse beneath his tongue. He kissed a trail down her neck to her clavicle, punctuating each kiss with a thrust of his hips.

"Ned," the word curled up from the back of her throat, intoxicating him like a flute of the finest champagne.

Her legs wrapped firmly around his back to hold him in place: he thought it was unlikely she would ever let go.

He brought his mouth back to hers, wasting no time before drawing her tongue into the heat of his mouth. The vibrations of her moans reverberated through him and he shuddered in pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer, she began to flutter around him, signaling her release. It was her unintelligible cry of ecstasy into the air that was Ned's final undoing.

She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair in a now messy bun and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair locked gazes as their bliss faded to be replaced by a sated relaxation. A dewy smile crossed her lips when she saw that he, too, was looking over. A laugh soon followed as he moved down to tuck his head into her neck.

"Katie," he whispered and she hugged him tighter.

He was still hurting.


	10. Pregnant

**A/N: There's no way Katie and Ned had the smoothest relationship before marriage... here's a possible bump in the road :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was a surprise. Katie showed up two days earlier than when she told her folks she would be. There she was, smiling her skin sun kissed with color before him.

"Ravish me," she giggled and met him wish a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have two days before anyone will think about seeing me around her."

They hadn't been together in almost a month. A month too long for Ned.

She'd packed everything up in a day just to have two alone with him. How sweet of her. Now they would be together every single day, living together, like most couples do. It didn't take much of a push for Katie to come home, to transfer to Rockland and move in with him. It saved her parents money, it saved her money and the heartache of not being near every one that she loved. Well, almost everyone.

Hannah would still be in New York, with Brandon of course, but without her best friend that is.

"You'll get to see her every chance I get," he said and smiled at her as she looked up at him from his chest, one hand connecting with hers, the other tracing over the expanse of her skin. "We could make it a weekend getaway to see them once and awhile. Oh, and my mom needs your signature for our lease."

"Our lease," she smiled, moving over and straddling him again as she licked down his chest to his hip bones. "I like the sound of that. Sounds like we're adulting."

"And I like the sight of this," he hummed, biting his lip while he gazed at her destination. His hand ran through her hair, grasping it lightly. "Very much."

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

After Melinda rolled Lana's stroll into Delia's real estate office, she noticed she was on the phone and sat down at the chair in front of her desk quietly to wait for her to finish, playing with her seven month old Lana.

"My assistant is great with the clients, but she is organizationally impaired." Delia exclaimed, tossing a file down on her desk as she hung up her phone. "She put a W file where an M should be and the M where the W should be. Who does that?"

"An upside down person," Melinda joked as she smiled at her friend. "Oh Delia. You should get a new assistant."

"You know what, I don't even see the humor in that. My entire file system needs to be redone." Delia sighed, nodding. "I know. Janet has been slipping for a while."

"You know who is great at the stuff?" She leaned in to check on Lana, who was holding a teething ring to her mouth.

"Who?" Delia asked, going to her file cabinet behind her.

"Katie. You should see my file system," she boasted and smiled, touching Lana's soft cheek as she spoke with her friend. "I'm so glad she's coming back back. I have missed her so much."

"Do you think she would take the gig for the summer?" Delia asked, leaving the doors open as she came back around. The woman smiled at her goddaughter, stroking Lana's cheek. "Hey there girl..." Lana gleefully giggled as her godmother lifted her out of her comfy seat. "How's my little butterfly?"

"I know Katie's busy with prepping for student teaching middle school this year, but I don't see why she wouldn't." She shrugged, standing up and rubbing her daughter's back as her friend held her. "Your Auntie loves you so much miss Lana."

"That's why I love Katie. Always so generous," Delia replied as she placed Lana back into her stroller.

"I'll tell her to stop over once she arrives on Monday," she says, buckling Lana up and tucking the blanket around her. She gave her the teething ring again and sat back down as Delia went around to her desk again.

"What made me want to branch out into the rental business?" Delia muttered, sitting in her chair.

"Ned's college tuition?" She laughed, leaning back into her chair. "And then the police academy training. Why do you think I expanded the store before Katie entered middle school? I wanted to give the store time to flourish before she graduated."

"You're right. You're so right Melinda," Delia sighed, rubbing her nose as her headache pursed. Melinda could tell. "I'm so busy right now, it's crazy."

"I take it you can't go to dinner then?" She frowned, standing up. "I only ask because Mack's at a friend's and Aaron is on a date. I just closed the shop."

"I'm swamped with paperwork otherwise I would." Delia sighed, coming over to hug her and say goodbye to Lana one more time. "Where's Jim?"

"He's working a double tonight." She sighed, shrugging. "Tomorrow will work just fine though because then I can have Mack babysit. She's more the capeable and I'm holding you to this date."

"Please do. It's been forever since it's just the two of us," Delia gushed, hugging he again as the door clicked open and Ned walked in. "Hey! I thought you said you had training all day."

Ned closed the door behind him, coming over to the pair. "Yeah, but I had a little break and you sounded stressed on the phone. Hi mom," Ned said, leaning in to hug his mother first and then Melinda.

"So you came to save me? Oh honey, I love you!" Delia said as soon as he pulled away from Melinda, she pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just bringing by you that lease you asked for," he replied and handed over the folder that he had tucked his jacket. "I did want to check in on you too. Don't worry."

"How'd you get it? She's not home yet," Delia asked, looking to Melinda, who blushed rolled her eyes.

"She faxed it over to the station. I thought you said you needed it pronto," he shrugged, kissing her cheek. "Do you have that second set of keys I asked for?"0

"I did say that," Delia picked the keys up off the desk, extending her hand to her son. He was being awfully suspicious. "Here they are." She almost wanted to pull her hand back, but he took them from her before she could. "Be sure to tell Katie thank you for being so quick with the papers."

"I will, but I better go." He smiled and turned to Melinda and Lana. "It's good to see you Mel and you too Lana. What a cutie, she is!" He smiled at the baby and she grabbed onto his finger for a moment before he left.

There was a moment of silence after he left before Melinda looked over at Delia.

"Katie is so shacked over there right now," she laughed, shaking her head as she pushed Lana toward the door.

"Ugh, I know." Delia crowed.

* * *

Two months went by, Ned graduated from the academy and was placed with an older cop. Jamison.

He worked early mornings for patrol, until about six most days. Katie worked part time at the Delia's office and helped out at her mom's store whenever she could.

Things were going great. Student teaching was starting soon for Katie and she couldn't wait to see what this year would bring into her life with Ned. Those were words she never thought would be a reality for her. Being with Ned was always a far fetched dream for her and now she was making dinner for him.

"Honey, I'm home." Ned said as he walked through their apartment door, it looked like he grinned wider as he saw her. "God, I love saying that."

"You're such a dork," she laughed and wiped her hands off, meeting him with a kiss.

"This smells great, babe." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to the crink of her neck. "What is it?"

"No peeking," she laughed. guiding him toward the hallway. "You go shower. You smell from all the drills. Dinner is a surprise and almost done."

She was just like her mother, always wanting her dinner's to be a surprise. She could cook a mean chicken dumplings and her chili was phenomenal. She also could make these little cookies that were bite sized pieces of heaven, but she always kept whatever she was making that night a secret until it was on the table for him to see.

"Never mind. Stir this," she muttered and handed him the ladle before running past him and into the bathroom. "It's going to make me sick."

She closed the door from the floo of the bathroom, her guts spilling into the toilet. She grasped the porcelain, the sick taste in her mouth making it worse than the cramps in her stomach.

Her stomach had been churning since this morning, and even though she had managed to keep everything down since then, she knew that she was going to throw up sooner or later. She would probably throw up as soon as she looked back at their dinner.

"You okay?" Ned asked from outside the door. He knocked lightly. "Can I come in in?"

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as she kneeled before the toilet. There it was. She felt her stomach churn in the familiar get to the nearest toilet sort of way. She breathed and then the contents of her stomach spilled out of her mouth again.

Ned knocked again because she didn't answer, but could hear her well enough to open the door and come in, holding back her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. After she was sure she was done, she sat back and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered, leaning into her. "I was going to answer."

Ned moved and grabbed a washcloth from under the sit, wetting it before he kneeled and brought it to her face. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry you feel so rotten." He whispered and she touched his hands, taking it from him. He went and got her a glass of water, sitting back on the floor. "How you feeling now?"

"You tried the soup didn't you?" She asked as she wiped her chin before spying the chicken broth drop on his chin.

"No," he grinned, handing her the water before he looked at her. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad someone can eat it," she whispered before turning back to the toilet.

* * *

After Ned left for his evening patrol shift a little later than usual, Katie facetimed Hannah immediately.

"Hey, Han, it's me." She sighed, placing her phone on her bed after she finally answered. She stepped back, grabbing her jeans.

"Hey, Katie." Katie pulled on her jeans, grabbing her sweater. "That's a cute outfit."

"Thanks," she sighed, fixing her hair as she grabbed her phone. "I need to tell you something that needs to stay a secret. And not a secret that you can afford to tell my mom."

"That's definitely doable. Are you okay?" Hannah asked, concerned.

Katie smiled, trying to force her blue jeans to button as she sat on the bed. They were a little tight, but they fit.

"Everything's fine. You don't need to worry. I just have a theory and need it to be between us only. Not even Brando can know." She sighed, fixing her hair.

"Okay," Hannah stared at her, wanting answers. "Continue."

"I think I'm pregnant." She sighed, closing her eyes to avoid whatever facial expression Hannah made.

"I thought I heard a struggle with those jeans and I noticed the sports bra," Hannah sighed. "Did you get a test?"

"I am about to go get one right now," she said immediately grabbing her keys from her nightstand. "What if I am?"

"Then you'll manage. You always do. Just let me know how everything goes, okay?" Hannah smiled, trying to be positive. "I'm here for you."

"Of course." she said, standing up and walking out of her bedroom. "We'll talk tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Hannah blew a kiss and her phone screen went dark and she tucked it in her back pocket.

Pregnant. She did not want to be pregnant.

* * *

Katie could easily admit that she was surprised at the thought that crossed her mind when she walked down the aisle in the drug store that men avoided like the plague. She didn't walk into the store thinking it, but she definitely started thinking it when she stopped in front of a shelf she'd never looked at seriously before.

PREGNANCY TESTS

She didn't know why her hand when to her stomach and a smile crossed her lips, but it did on both accounts. Yes, she was a sentimental woman and she loved children, but the thought of trying to pick out a test or two that would change her life, one way or another, made her a little emotional.

She wondered how many women had felt like that in this exact place. She wondered if Hannah had back in November. If her mother had when she found out about her and then she thought about how many men were shooed from their homes when their emotional significant other thought she was pregnant and made him come to get it.

Her smile grew at the mental image of her father standing here trying to do that. Or Ned. She laughed and let the scene play out in her mind for a moment just because she thought it was funny, but the line of thought didn't last long. She was on a tight deadline and needed to get home before anyone saw her and asked questions. Or told her mother. The second option was almost worse.

Katie quickly turned and headed down an aisle, stopping at the tampons. When she remembered she had a full, unopened box at home, she withdrew the hand that was reaching for her usual brand. When she did that, her mind started to count days and weeks those tampons sat in that unopened box. She turned back to the other side of the aisle where the previous objects of her attention sat in neat little rows.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly crept back to the shelves of pregnancy tests.

She did the math again and again and she realized that if she was counting so many times, she should just pick one up and take it.

Two ever. Just to be safe and if she was wrong, it was only ten dollars.

She stared a moment longer, not knowing if she was actually ready to pick the object up off the shelf and took a couple of deep breaths.

It wasn't as if she didn't want a family with Ned. She did, but there were only just getting starting in life. They had just moved in together. A baby was not even a thought yet. Hell a wedding was supposed to come first, but this was possibly a baby and she knew they would both adjust as necessary because it would be their baby.

She wasn't sure if she felt guilty for wondering if now was the right time for one. Every woman thought that, didn't they?

They hemmed and hawed and thought of themselves, their career, their significant other, right?

She couldn't be alone in this line of thinking.

Her hand moved back to her stomach as she stared at the plethora of tests in front of her. She wondered if there was one better than the other. The one her hand hovered over had caught her eye from the start and its name was very encouraging for someone who wasn't positive what the result was going to be once the test was take. And she needed to know for sure.

She couldn't handle it if she went home, took the tests and didn't have a definitive answer. Maybe it would be smarter for her to just go home and make an appointment with her gynecologist. Sure, she'd only been there four months ago, but this was something of an emergency. Right?

Did she really want to wait any longer to find out if she and Ned were going to have a baby?

Her decision was made when she grabbed two boxes and put it in her basket, nonchalantly adding some deodorant for Ned and some razors for her before heading up to the check out. She grabbed Ned a Snickers and herself a Reese's and tried not to blush when the teenager behind the counter looked from Katie to the test and back again. She paid and got out quickly, thanking goodness that she and Ned's apartment wasn't too far away from the CVS she'd gone to. When she entered their apartment, she wished Ned was there and that she'd told him at dinner like she'd wanted to.

Instead, she walked to the bathroom alone, unzipping her jeans and opened one box before she sat on the toilet.

She did as the instructions told her to and went to wash her hands. She placed a couple of tissues down and then laid the two tests. She set the timer on her cell phone and leaned back against the wall with her Reese's in hand.

It felt like the longest two minutes of her life.

She had too much time to think. She was scared and excited and picturing her boyfriend holding a baby and hearing endless screams at three am and she could feel herself clenching her fists because she didn't know which emotions were okay and which made her a bad potential mother. She did not want to be a bad mother.

When her phone beeped, she didn't look at the tests right away like she'd planned too. Instead, she turned to the wall and calmed herself. She briefly wondered if everything would be okay, though.

Were she and Ned ready for the responsibility that came with having a child? Was she ready to possibly grow three times her normal size? Was she ready to have strange cravings, intense mood swings, cramps in her legs and a complete lack of control of her bodily functions? Just as importantly as that, was Ned ready? Was he ready for her to call him crying in the middle of the night because she couldn't see her toes? Was he ready for two am food runs because she was craving something ridiculous that they didn't have at home? Was he ready for even less sleep that he got now?

She decided that even if they weren't ready, they would be able to get ready. They would have nine months, give or take, to get ready.

"Okay. Time to look." She breathed, rubbing her face before she turned. Her eyes were still closed. "Katie, go look and then call your mother because she always knows what to do. You know you shouldn't have kept this from her."

She opened her eyes leaned over them.

Both tests said the same thing, both had crystal clear results. Two solid pink lines.

Pregnant.

She grabbed the next box and did the next two just as she did the others, reaching for her phone dialing her mother's number as they started to show their results.

"Hello?" Melinda whispered.

"Mom, hi. Can you come over? Now?" She said quickly, her hand shaking as she looked at the next two tests.

"Katie..? It's kind of late. Is this urgent?" Melinda asked, yawning.

"It's only like eight thirty." She said, rolling her eyes. That didn't matter this did. "Mom, I think I'm pregnant." She said, looking at the two pink lines on the test she had in her hand.

"I'm on my way," Melinda replied and hung up.

Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She had no idea what the rest of her was doing because today did not go as she had expected. When she got up this morning, she'd expected a day of relaxing. A trip to the pharmacy, a late night pizza delivery and probablysex with Ned when he got home from his patrol in the wee hours of the morning. As usual.

That last one was the whole reason she's in this mess.

She didn't expect to bring home a pregnancy test, take it and get results like this.

It was supposed to be an easy, drama free day.

* * *

Melinda used her spare key in case of an emergency and walked right to the bathroom. Katie was on the floor, her legs no longer held her up, not in mess like this.

"How many tests did you buy?" Melinda asked, helping her daughter up. "Does Ned know?"

"Four. They are in the sink," she replied, blinking at her. "Did you like speed"

"Doesn't matter," Melinda sighed, hugging her. "Did you take them all?"

"Yeah, I took them all." She muttered, pulling back and walking toward the sink. "They're all positive and no, Ned doesn't know. I didn't want to tell him before I knew for sure. He's working."

"Okay, umm..." Melinda muttered and grabbed her daughter's hand, looking at the test. "C'mon. I'll take you to someone. We'll know for sure."

She followed her mother without a work and quickly locked the front door behind her.

"Where are you taking me? It better not be dad." She said, following her down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment complex.

"It's not dad," Melinda answered and ran to the driver's side of her car, getting in. "But your dad will find out sooner or later if you are pregnant."

"I know," she got into the jeep and glanced out the window. "Don't remind me."

* * *

The doctor's office was cold and clammy and white and sterile and everything that Katie hated. Katie wasn't used to the awkwardness of being at the doctor's. She had grown up with the environment. Her dad was the chief of the hospital for God's sake. When the nurse called her name, she almost jumped out of her seat. Melinda had to bite back a laugh.

The room was blue, with clouds all over the walls. Reluctantly, Katie sat on the table.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chinn. I'll be taking care of you throughout this possible pregnancy." A woman said and she looked over uneasily at her mother. After the awkward handshakes were over, Dr. Chinn got settled on the doctors' stool and looked at her chat. "So Katie, you think you're pregnant? Did you take an at home pregnancy test?"

"I took four. They were all positive." She explained, biting her lip. "I just wanted to know for sure."

"I see. So, why do you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

She doesn't know if it's unnatural for ghost seeing children to send their ghost seeing mother dreams from the womb, but Katie's pretty sure it isn't.

"Just a feeling," she replied.

"When was the date of your last period?" The doctor questioned.

"Can't remember. Late July, I think." She replied, biting her tongue.

"Katherine Ann!" Melinda gawked at her daughter. "It's September, you know."

Dr. Chinn doesn't seem phased, though. "Well, I guess the only way we can tell immediately is if we have a look. Lie back and lift up your shirt for me."

She laid back and did as she was asked before looking at her mother.

Melinda hated seeing her daughter in so must discomfort. The only thing she knew to do was to squeeze her hand, and lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Melinda reassured her, smiling. "No matter the outcome."

"You think so?" She asked, sighing at the gel squirted onto her stomach and the wand pressed into it, beginning to move around.. "I'm so scared mom." Dr. Chinn moved the wand over her stomach and muttered to herself as she swiveled it around. "What do you see?" She asked, turning to look at the monitor.

"Well, Katie, you aren't pregnant." Dr. Chinn said pointing to the screen. "See? No baby. I can't be sure as to why the tests came back positive, but I have a hunch and would like to run some tests."

"Okay," she nodded, finally letting herself breathe as she sat up. "What do you need from me?"

"Just two cheek swabs," Dr. Chinn said grabbing two long swabs and motioning for her to open her mouth window. "Open," the doctor swabbed each cheek and put them in test tubes before smiling. "It was nice to see you Katie. You were just a little girl the last time I saw you... and Melinda, how's that adorable Lana of yours doing?"

"She's doing great," Melinda smiled, hugging the woman. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice and keeping it on the down low."

"Anything for my favorite patient," Dr. Chinn smiled and left.

Katie laid back down and sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Ned?" She muttered. "I can't just keep this a secret."

"You'll know what to do. You always do the right thing Katie," Melinda held out her hand for her daughter, but Katie hopped off the table and hugged her mother instead. "Oh honey... it's okay." She sobbed into her shoulder while her mother's hands rubbed her back and whispered how much she loved her. It was always what she needed. Most of the time, at least. "Okay, enough sobbing for today. Let's go have some lunch."

Melinda pinched her daughter's cheek. "Okay," she smiled and wiped away her tears, adjusting her shirt.

* * *

Ned calmed the moment he got out of the car. There she was, sitting in her bed with her glasses on. Her hair was bedridden from the last few hours of louding, the chocolate brown strands falling in front of her eyes when she looked down and he didn't remember counting that many shades in it before. She caught his gaze and that warm shade of light brown turned to honey when the light hit it. And he's melting, melting in the of spring, melting in her eyes.

"Have a good day?" She said, smiling at him as he walked up the steps.

"Better now that I'm with you," he replied and smiled at her, lying down on the bed with her. She curled into him, soft and warm from being under the blankets. "It was a long shift."

She met his eyes with the brown of her eyes and there's those damn words again, words he couldn't form, words that he didn't even know, words that destroy his heart, choke his throat. Her fingers curled around his arm, pressing into the fabric of his jacket, her head resting on his shoulder. She was so small, such an insignificant part of this gigantic universe and yet, she was the most important part of his life.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled up at him, rubbing his sides. "Catch any bad guys ?"

"A few," he joked, but noticed the sorrow hidden in her voice. "What's the matter?" He already knew. His mother had told him about her suspicions of Katie being pregnant after an awkward conversation with Melinda. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," she lied and brought on that fake smile as she met him with a kiss.

"Katie?" He muttered, pulling back. He rubbed her cheek. "I already know that you're-"

"That I was pregnant?" She interrupted him, moving back to lay back on her pillow. "Who told you?"

His lips parted as he inhaled deeply, his brow furrowing. "I didn't know you lost the baby," he said. "My mom only told me that she heard from your mom that you might be pregnant."

A tear winded down her cheek, slowly, through a path of freckles. "Well, I'm not anymore." She angrily wiped the tears away and he winded his hand around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Katie, I'm sorry." he whispered. "It'll be okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out today," she replied, breathing softly as he pulled back to look at her. "I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't. Not anymore. The hormones just were lingering long enough to still read on a home pregnancy test."

He shut his eyes at the brokenness in her voice, knowing that's how she must've been feeling when she found out she had pregnant, but wasn't. He reached between their bodies and found one of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and she squeezed it tight.

"If I could change this, I-" he sighed and slowly, raised his other hand cup her cheek, leaning close to kiss her gently.

He felt her hands glide over his shoulder, pulling him close to her and deepening the kiss. "You can't repeat the past." She replied against his lips, wrapping her arm around his neck as she kissed him another time. They fell deeper into the cushioned bed, the sheets wrapping around them like close friends.

Only she would quote Fitzgerald to him in a moment like this.

"I love when you quote literature to me," he grinned, licking her lips as she grinned back at him.

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

Melinda and Delia walked toward the Clancy house, after having taken a short walk with Lana.

"He's never ran off so fast. I wonder what happened. He didn't answer when I tried to call him last night or this morning." Delia said softly, waving her hands around wilding. "I shouldn't have said anything about the possible pengnancy to Ned like you said. Do you think they are the real thing?"

"Katie is happy and so is he. I see it every time they look at each other." Melinda replied, checking on Lana who is asleep in the stroller. "It's definitely very real, Delia."

"They are both still so young and I'm afraid Ned's gonna screw it up somehow," Delia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He always has one way or another. I worry about him every day Melinda."

"I know you do," she rubbed her friend's side as she pushed the strolled down the sidewalk. They were nearly to her home. They continued to walk, but in silence until they spotted Katie and Ned relaxing in the swing on the porch. "Oh to be in love... so cute!"

"Please don't make me look," Delia said and covered her eyes.

Katie leaned into Ned's chest and squeezed his hand, kissing him just to disgust Delia a bit more. Melinda crowed, laughing as they walked closer.

"These eight months with you have been amazing," Ned said, smiling at her. "I can't imagine another eight months with you. They will be even better."

"What are you saying Ned?" She asked then looked over at him. "I feel the same way. This has been a great time with you. I love you."

"I never want my time to end with you. I want to give you it all. The universe is never kind, we both know this, but together I think we'd make a good pair. I think you'd make an even more amazing mother..." He explained, scooting a little bit away from her on the swing, a smile on his face. "And when I thought you were pregnant," he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "I caught myself looking at this and I was gonna ask you when I got home last night, but things changed." He looked up at her, studying her. She wasn't talking and yet, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He could see the panic in her eyes and he knew immediately what she was thinking, he touched her face, smiling. "But not the way I felt about you. I love you Katie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As a result, I believe it would be best if we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend but rather husband and wife, so will you be mine?"

He got down on one knee and popped open the little black box. The ring was the one she'd always told him about. It was the ring that had sat in the back right of one of the many jewelers cases in the Brighton Family Jewelry Store since she'd first gone in there with her mother to get new jewelry cleaner when she was five. Not many people liked non-diamond engagement rings, but Katie had fallen in love with the ring.

It held a princess cut diamond in the middle with Ruby's all around it, her birthstone. That was how she'd learned about her birthstone. Her mother had told her that day when she was five. Her mother had also told her that she was a Cancer. She hadn't known what that meant when she was little, but being and adult she knew that being a Cancer was is all about home. Those born under this sign are said to have been the 'roots' kinds of people and take great pleasure in the comforts of home and family. Cancers are known to be maternal, domestic and love to nurture others.

"Ned..." She moved down to the ground with him and kissed him. She loved him. She wanted to marry him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling back and pulling the ring out of the box.

"Yes, I will marry you Ned." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A million times yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood, pulling her into his arms tightly. He lowered his face to hers and their lips met, the moment she had dreamed of for so long. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss. As they part she saw his eyes sparkle and his lips curved up into a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your mom screamed," he laughed, resting his nose against hers. "It was kind of adorable."

"So did yours," she laughed as well, smiling at him. "Ned... I love you."

"I love you too," he winked and then wrapped her in a tight warm hug.


	11. Ned's Long Day

**A/N: I literally wrote this in the spur of the moment in my notes on my phone. I hope this is somewhat okay... enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned climbed the stairs slowly, feeling the wear and tear of the day.

Today had been just too long for him. Too many moments had been spent stressing of cases and there had been too many moments where he wanted to punch the wall. There had been no movement in his newest case. If you could even call it new at this point.

He'd been working iit for three months now and hadn't found a now lead in almost two weeks. How was he supposed to tell this young woman that there were no leads on her sexual assault case? That he hadn't found a match to the DNA found on her dress. That even the skin cells found under her fingernails weren't matching to anyone in the system that was.

He could hear the sound of his son breathing, the soft innocence that he emailed as he slept on his mother's chest. A year old and Katie still didn't let him out of her sight. Not for longer than a second. He slept peacefully, even as his father moved him to his crib across the hall.

Ned pressed a kiss to Asher's sweet baby cheek and turned on his sound machine in case of a bad dream, along with the baby monitor.

He made his way back to Katie quietly, who was dressed in a loose cotton nightgown that she'd grown accustomed to for nursing. She was so peaceful, not a worry on her face as she slept. He sat down in the bed, taking off his watch first and going for his work belt next. He quickly unloaded his gun and placed it in the side drawer safely. After placing his belt on the floor, safely he went to undo his cuffs, feeling a small pair of arms wrap around his chest.

Katie skidded at his neck, undoing the top of his dress shirt and feeling his bare chest slowly. Her hands deeper down over his stomach and went around his shoulders, throwing his shirt to the floor.

"Katie," he whispered.

"You've been working so much, I haven't gotten to see you that much lately." She said, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I miss you Ned. Asher misses you."

"It's this case," he replied slowly, touching her hands as she pulled his shirt off.

"It's every case," she laughed, interrupting him as nipping as his ear. "You love your job. You're devoted to upholding justice and I love you for it. Don't think I don't. You'll give our son someone to look up to as he grows..."

"I could only hope to be that for our son. I love you," he said, turning his head to meet her with a kiss.

She melted into him and as soon as he invested enough time into their next kiss, he reached over and moved her to his lap, grinding against her. Her hands traveled down to his belt, undoing it and slipping her hand inside in his pants.

He continued to kiss her, his hands going to her face and running through her hair. He wanted her now and later. He wanted to keep his cake and taste it.

"Mmm someone's ready," she purred, pulling away to kiss his cheek, nipping at his jaw.

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled, pulling her back to him and kissing her. His hands moved from her face down to her hips, moving her nightgown up and pulling her back to him.

"Getting cocky now?" She rose an eyebrow at him as he kissed her neck. "Hmm.. I know what will get you get you ready." She slid down, pulling his pants and boxer-briefs down to free his cock and dropped to her knees. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she pumped him until he swelled in her grasp completely, then she licked the head of him deliberately. His head tipped back as he issued a soft groan, and Katie continued to press her tounge to his swollen flesh, licking a trail around it, then down to the base and back up. His hand released the bedside to grasp her hair, palming the back of her head as she opened her mouth to take him in his mouth.

Ned inhaled sharply and dropped his chin to watch her. He always liked to watch her. She tried to maintain eye contact with him as much as possible; his pupils grew fatter and his nostrils flared, his mouth parting as he breathed deeper, faster. It made her wetter. She sucked him harder, her hand pumped the base of him and her tongue pushed her pooling saliva around him as she bobbed her head. His eyes were heavily lidded now and he moaned faintly, guiding the movement of her head with his hand.

When she tugged on his sac, rolling it in her free hand, his head fell back and he groaned louder. "Fuck Katie," he hissed, untangling his hand from her hair to grip the bed again. His hips began rocking forward, thrusting his cock completely into her mouth. He gave her the best head she'd ever experienced in her life; she wanted to do the same for him.

"I'm gonna come," he warned throatily, lost in a haze of euphoria and his head tipped forward again to watch her; he struggled to keep his eyes open,and she locked gazes with him, her lips wrapped tightly around him. Her hand gripped him more firmly too, her mouth pulling off slowly. She grinned, kissing the side of his erection as his hand moved back through her hair. "Come here."

She stood, pushing her nightgown off as she straddled his lap. He grasped her hips, spanking her as he pulled her panties to the side. She aligned himself with her and he pushed inside her, feeling her cling to him. He moved quickly, building speed and releasing all of his tension into her.

"You're stressed," she gasped, kissing his neck. "Tell me what's up."

"I can't disclose anything," he grunted, pushing up into her and taking her nipple into his mouth.

She squealed, grabbing at his hair and arching her back. He always knew what to do. "Stop, I'll wake-" she gasped as he moved quicker, lowering onto his back rolling over to push her up the bed and lean back against her.

"I put his noise machine on," he gasped, nipping at her neck, marking her and moving down to her collarbone, marking her here too. "We should be fine." He touched the wetness of her folds, spreading her warmth before entering her again.

She met her peak not long after that, leaving her gasping against his chest as he finished inside her. After a few minutes, she felt his weight move as he pushed himself up off her and on his back. Once she had regained a steady heart rate and began to move, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to lay near him, looking at her with glowing yet satisfied eyes.

"Well, that was an interesting night," he said with a chuckle, kissing her forehead.

"What, are you complaining?" She asked, unable to suppress her grin.

"Hardly," he replied, still somewhat dazed. "It's been a while since I've gotten so lucky twice in a week."

It had been a long time since they'd had time to themselves. Asher was a lot of work, more than they'd expected, but nothing they couldn't handle. Things would hopefully get a little easier soon.

She looked at him, smiling as her husband gazed upon her.

They hadn't had such a moment alone like this since before their son was born. Just blissful silence. It was the greatest gift and relaxation there was. Just being there with him.

He moved his finger over her cheek, brushing hair away before pressing his hand against her cheek, giving him more support to push himself toward her and connect their lips again. His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow like they always did. She cherished the way her husband kissed her, how sensual he was with her. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her chocolate hair, lightly pulling her to him, adding more pressure to their lips and deepening the kiss by dancing his tongue with hers.

He moved to take her again. To make love with his wife and she met him, helping him guide himself into her. Kissing him, he did, feeling her dip into him as she let out a needy gasp. It was moments like this where he nearly lost his mind.

She craved him, just as much as he did her. Those sounds made him want her even more. He could feel himself throb watching her press her face into his in ecstasy and wrap her long legs around him.

It was a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

He moved slowly, groaning with each move and burying himself deeper and deeper into her neck.

He loved this woman so much. She deserved so much more than he could give her sometimes. He'd never in his life that he'd be able to find someone to unconditionally love him as she did and be able to give back each ounce of that love in return, but he had. He'd found her. Katie.

There was something about being in her embrace that made the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. His mind was at peace. He felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love he'd waited for, prayed for. A love like this was to be cherished for life.

Katie stared into Ned's eyes and couldn't help her smile. She captured his mouth with her, mumbling that she loved him against his lips, causing him to smile too.

Soon enough they are nestled back down under the blankets. Her head lied on Ned's chest, her arm around his waist, one of his hands holding hers, while the other played with her hair. Slowly, the serenity of steady breaths and the on-and-off crackling sound of a baby monitor was destroyed by the shrill scream of their small son.

Katie groaned out loud, trying desperately to smother herself with her own pillow. Ned laughed next to her, coming to burrow himself under the pillow with her.

"I love you," she groaned, feeling his lips on her shoulder. "But I need to go get him."

"Let him cry, it will teach him to take care of himself some." He replied, rubbing her arm.

"He's not even one," she eyed him, sighing. "I can't do that..." He looked at her and she smiled, closing her eyes and trying to ignore him for his sake, but he could see even with her eyes closed that her heartstrings were being pulled by their son's sobs. "I just can't Ned."

She pushed herself up and grabbed his shirt off the floow, buttoning it and walking toward the hallway. He watched his wife go and came back with their son his arms. He could never stop watching her spread her love for that little boy. Asher was his son too and he couldn't believe that they'd created their own perfect mix of each other again.

He moved to sit against the headboard, smiling at his wife and son.

Finally, he felt at home and it wasn't because of money or their names on the deed of a house. It was his family that made Ned's world spin each day.


	12. Girl's Night Out

**A/N: I was watching a funny ass movie and I've missed writing myself some drunk Katie... enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie readied herself in the mirror and felt Ned's arms wrap around her waist, kissing her neck.

It had been so long since she'd had a night to herself. Let alone a girl's night out with Hannah. Even before the accident, it was rare too. Only once and while would the pair actually be able to get out together.

Whether it was because Katie would be with Asher, who had always either some sort of academic thing or a hockey game, or Hannah was with Jace, who was always needing driving lessons. But tonight was the night. Katie was going hang out with Hannah like they were in the city again. Dancing and drinking, but this time, Katie wouldn't make out with anyone on the dance floor, even if that had its perks.

"Should I put makeup on?" She asked seriously, holding up two lipstick tubes to her husband.

"If you want to," he smiled, pulling out the more vibrant color from her hand and putting it down. "You always look beautiful, no matter what."

"You're right. I'll go simple," she said, waving the one he left in her her hand.

Lipstick and mascara.

Maybe even a little eyeliner if she felt like the mascara looked too awkward without it. She lined her lips with a dark red, her favorite and slid some mascara onto her lashes, then grabbing eyeliner and going a little more out then she usually would.

Katie looked good.

Bold.

Dazzling almost.

She wore the tighter pair jeans of jeans in the back of her drawer with an old pair of black heels and a silver shirt that clung to her nicer figure especially for having two children. She even wore a matching sheer bra and pair ofpanties, but Ned didn't need to know about that until she got home later.

"You better have fun tonight," he laughed, winking at her.

"I always have fun Ned," she looked over her shoulder at him. "I love you. Are you sure that everything will be fine?"

"Yes, Katie... will you stop worrying so much? I am working the night shift, Asher is hanging with Brandon and the boys while Willow is with mom." He reassured her, kissing her cheek. "You look so beautiful." He pulled her out into the hallway and down the stairs to the foyer. "Go have fun. You deserve it."

"I will," she went and grabbed her jacket, kissing him once she pulled it on and returned. She pulled back and smiled at him, pulling her hair out of the jacket and fixing it quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget to call me once you're done. I'll come pick you up from the bar." He kissed her once more and then she ran off toward the door as Hannah honked loudly and obnoxiously from her car on the curb outside. "I'm only going in to help out with a few late night runs until you're done having fun. Hey Han!"

He came to the door, waving as Hannah rolled her the driver's side window of her minivan.

"Hey Ned! Katie! Get in!" Hannah giggled and pushed the passenger door open. "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you," she smiled and hugged Hannah. "Let's get our drink on!"

"That's right..." Hannah gasped and put the car in drive. "Oh how I've missed you."

* * *

When Katie and Hannah walked into the second bar of their girl's night out, Hannah had a sway in her step.

"I'm having so much fun," Hannah smiled as they hopped onto bar stools. "I've missed being like we're in the city again. It's been so long."

"Having kids will do that to you," Katie laughed, feeling the heat of her face as the bartender made his way over.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" The bartender asked, leaning toward them. "What kind of night are you out looking for?"

"We would like to start a tab. Let's get… four shots of vodka please," Hannah announced to him, grinning to her friend eagerly.

"Shots? What are we, 21?" Katie's head fell back and she laughed hard as the shot glasses were placed in front of them quickly. "Ugh Han…"

"Tonight we are!" Hannah cheered and downed both of hers quickly, not even grimacing. A groovy song came on and she danced over to her, smiling at her. "Ooh, let's go dance."

"I'll be right out," she reassured her and Hannah ran off as Katie grabbed her first shot, looking up at the black haired bartender.

"You don't look like girls I'd see around here," the man said, putting out two glasses of water. "To keep up with the alcohol."

"Water. Good idea. It's out first girls night out in forever after having kids," she said, bringing the shot to her mouth and swallowing it quickly. It burned and God, how long had it been since she'd done one of these? Had it been that long? She grabbed the second one and did that one with ease. "Believe it or not, I used to go out every weekend before I had kids... well, I better go find my friend before she hurts herself. Can get another round of shots? Let's mix it up with tequila this time." She slid a twenty his way as she got up from the stool, smiling at him.

"Nice choice," the man nodded.

Katie giggled at him. He was so handsome, he made her blush, almost as much as Ned would've. She slipped through the crowd and found Hannah, dancing with her. She could feel the beat underneath her skin as they bounced like they were clubbing in the city again.

Hannah grabbed her shoulders as she tried to yell over the music, "We have to do this more often!" The blonde leaned into her best friend, hugging her as they stopped dancing. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Oh Han," she said, kissing her cheek. "I feel like it's been forever too. We need to do things more often. I know how hectic things can get, but I promise I will try harder."

"Me too," Hanah said and pulled her back to the bar. The shots waiting there were a surprise and she giggled. "Good choice. Ooh you're back. I love you."

They both of their shots and clinked them together, downing them both before hugging again.

Thinking back to her anxiety to go out earlier, to live a little, made her laugh. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. The most fun she usually had was getting a weekend alone with Ned if her parents felt like taking the kids to the cabin or babysitting so they could go on an antique run for her mother.

"We definitely need to do this again," she smiled and rubbed her back, pulling back. "Wanna dance again?"

The blonde grinned and pulled her onto the dancefloor. Katie let loose, dancing with Hannah like there was nothing to worry about. Her body moved to the Latin music that was booming through the bar. Her hair sliced through the air with each sudden movement. Hannah was close to her, avoiding the grasp of a random guy. She knew it was later than she was usually out since the crowd had thinned down to ten or people on the dance floor and a few people lingering at the bar.

"We should get out of here soon," Katie yelled over the music.

"And go somewhere else?" Hannah asked, dancing still.

"We should go home," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to get too drunk Hannah. I have to pick up Willow from mom's in the morning."

"Ugh let loose Katie! That was the entire point of going out together tonight. Your mom would understand if you came by a little late and you know it." Hannah giggled and pulled her back to the bar. "More alcohol for this one. I'm going to dance now and you better be drunker than when I left when I'm back."

Katie laughed and sat down, drinking another shot and sliding it back to the bartender. She knew she'd regret this in the morning, but right now, it wasn't that bad of a decision. She guessed Hannah was right. She probably did need to let loose.

"Hey," she looked at the bartender. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" The bartender asked as he wiped some of the bar down. "Want another?"

"You bet, but will you call my husband at bar close?" She said handing him her phone. "He's the first on my speed dial. His name is Ned. I'm Katie."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you," the bartender said sliding another shot over to her. "You can call me Matt."

* * *

Ned was at his desk, legs propped up, squeezing a mini stress basketball in his hands as Scott brought him a coffee. They'd been sitting here tossing the ball back and forth since midnight when the got their last call from a little old lady who couldn't get her cat inside and Ned, who's had to chase Stitches one to many times, was able to get him and earn a nice kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Ned?" LeTrai asked walking out from his office. "In trouble with Katie?"

"I have nothing better to do while Katie is out with her best friend Hannah. The kids are being babysat and I have nothing to do." Ned yawned and tossed the ball to Scott. "Scott here is actually working until six."

"I know. I scheduled him," LeTrai said, chuckling. "I'm going on a food run. Wanna come?"

"Sure," he said standing up. "If my phone rings Scott, call LeTrai if it's important. Want anything?"

"I'll take a burger and fries and a coke." Scott replied.

LeTrai nodded and they left, just as Ned's phone rang and Scott watched them drive off. He grabbed the phone and answered it, seeing that it was Katie.

"Hello," Scott said.

"Hey, your wife asked me to call you. She's pretty hammered and bar close is in ten minutes." A man said, loud music blaring the background. "She's over here at Moe's off Main."

"Oh alright," Scott replied, itching his neck. "I'll be right there." He grabbed his phone and dialed LeTrai's phone. "Hey tell Ned that Katie called. I'll bring her home for him and his car. Just come pick me up on your way back to drop Ned off."

"Sounds like a plan," Letrai said. "Have fun with Katie."

"I will. I haven't seen her drunk in over a year." Scott chuckled and grabbed Ned's keys and phone. "Oh and tell him I have his phone too."

He hung up and made his way over to Moe's quickly, watching a few others pile out laughing as a car pulled up with Asher and another two boys slept in the back. A man got out of the car and came in with Scott and went to the blonde woman who was lost in a fit of giggling with Katie.

"Need a ride Katie?" The man asked her as he kissed said blonde's cheek. "You can pull Ash on your lap in the back."

"Isn't she pretty Brandon?" The blonde giggled, smiling at Katie.

"Not as pretty as you," the man, who Scott assumed was Brandon, winked at her and she kissed him as he swung her over his shoulder. "She wasn't too crazy?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Katie hiccuped and drank her water glass. "And I think Ned's coming."

"No, I've got her." Scott called out, stepping toward them all as Katie jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Katie."

"Scotty! My man!" She giggled, patting his chest. "Hannah! This is Scott, he is in love with my baby sister. Wait. Where's Ned?"

"He went on a food run and so I came to bring you home. He'll meet you there." Scott explained, looping his arm around her to support her. "So this is the infamous Hannah. Nice to meet you."

"I'm too drunk for socialization." Hannah muttered, shaking his hand lightly as Brandon went toward the door. "It's nice to see your pretty face though. Tell Mack hello for me."

"Will do," Scott chuckled and smiled at Katie who was swaying next to him. "Ready? Where's your purse?"

"Mhmm," she hummed and stepped back from Scott, grabbing her purse and Scott's hand, almost falling, but letting him pick her up. "Thank you. Where's Ned again?"

He laughed, realizing Katie must've forgot by now as he walked out of the bar's door. He watched her unlock her phone and read a text from her mom, but tucked it back into her purse after trying to look at it too long. At least she was smart enough to do that.

"He's on his way home and asked me to pick you up," he replied softly, setting her in Ned's truck and going to the driver's side. "Remember?"

"Kind of," she whispered as he started the truck and drove down the street. "My head is all blah."

"Must be fun," he laughed, looking over at her as he drove. "I've had nights like that too."

"Oh I had such a good time tonight..." She beamed, laughing. "I was singing and dancing with no worries... With Hannah it can feel like we were twenty all over again. Especially when we were dancing on the bar and she did a body shot from my belly button."

"Wow. If only I could've seen that," he said and turned into Katie and Ned's driveway. "Okay. We're here. I'm going to go unlock the door and then I'll be back to get you. Are you good?"

She giggled and waved him off as he grabbed the keys and hopped out, taking that as a yes. He quickly unlocked the door and ran back to pick her up, closing the passenger door and walking around the truck and up the steps. Stitches came trotting down the stairs and Katie dropped her hand, brushing the cat's fur with her fingertips as he closed the door and went up the stairs.

"Mackenzie loves you," she smiled up at him. "You love her too?"

"I love her so much Katie," he replied as his phone rang. He walked into the most adult room and placed Katie down on the bed, grabbing his phone and pressing it to his ear. "Hey you... I was just thinking about you."

"How's the station?" Mackenzie asked as he went to help Katie get her shoes off.

"I'm not there," he said placing her shoes on the floor.

"Is that my sister? Oooh give me!" She grabbed the phone from Scott. "Hello sister. It's your big sister."

"Katie? Are you drunk?" Mackenzie laughed.

"Yes ma'am." She was lost in a fit of laughter. "Your boyfriend brought me home because I don't know where Ned is... I forgot again."

Scott grabbed the phone and he laughed. "Sorry about that. Your sister is a handful." He explained, grabbing her again.

"I know how she can be," Mackenzie said, her giggle intriguing him. "And for dealing with her I will reward you... I can't wait for you to get home."

"I can't wait either," he blushed, biting his lip as he lost his grip on Katie. She flopped onto her back on the be and he supposed that wasn't too bad. "I love you. I'll be home in like ten minutes."

"I love you too," Mackenzie purred. "I'm waiting."

"I like that too. Goodbye love," he groaned and reluctantly hung up, stuffing his phone in his pocket and turning back to a drunken Katie. "Okay, next shoe." He said, leaning down and pulling on the strap and tossing the shoe off where he had the other. "Okay. I'm going to get you some water and an Advil."

She nodded and sat up as he went toward the bathroom. He watched her try to stand up and she grabbed the side table, pulling on her jeans and sliding them off her left and yanking her shirt over her head and falling onto her back.

"Katie," he sighed, grabbing the pill bottle and water glass, putting them on the side table and watching her grab her head and stand up. "You okay?"

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "Did I fall?"

"Yes, it was a very big motion. You pulled your top off." He itched his head as she shrugged and crawled onto the bed, not caring about the covers. "Ned should be home soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

Scott had never been one to gaze at Katie. She was Ned's wife, his partner. He'd never looked for long in any of the times Scott had seen her in an intimate moment. There had been plenty of times, but as he pulled the covered over her, he noticed for the first time the same sensual and homey look Katie's body had, Mackenzie did too. It was the color of their skin, the roundness of their belly buttons with strong hips and jaws. Too similar for him too look again and his eyes darted away.

Scott left Ned's keys and phone on the dresser and closed the door behind him, walking down the steps as Ned walked inside.

"Oh good," Ned yawned, smiling at his partner. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's a hassle when she's drunk." Scott laughed, itching his head.

"What happened?" Ned asked, pulling his shoes off and hanging up his coat.

"She was stripping out of her clothes and fell over. Probably will have a nice bruise." He shrugged as LeTrai honked the horn. "I bet get going. See you around bud. Mack called. I'm so getting lucky."

"Sweet. I'm glad things are going so good for you two these days. You both deserve it," Ned high fived his buddy as he opened the door for him. "See you at work tomorrow morning." He closed it and walked up the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time before opening the door to see his wife sprawled out on the bed.

"Ned," Katie smiled and sat up, taking longer than she should to gain her balance. "Baby... come here."

Ned made it halfway to the bed before he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. The thought of seeing his bare chest, of feeling his arms around her made the entire lower half of her body buzz. She reached out and he took her hand, letting her pull him to her and kiss him. She scraped her fingernails down his back without thinking about it, grabbing the belt on his pant and loosening it before rolling on top of him.

It was all mental memory that came as she stripped his pants off, dragging her tongue down his chest before grabbing his boxers and hooking them with his pants and pulling them to his feet so he could kick them off.

"You look…" His hands moved over her as she licked up his body again. The air around them was electrified with the most delicious tension that she'd ever known. He rose from his position under her and she met him, kissing him as he pushed her underneath him. "So sexy."

"I thought you'd like them," she giggled, swaying her hips.

"A matching set," he growled, unhooking her bra in the process. "I like it." When her upper body was bare to him, he smiled wickedly before taking one of her nipples into his warm mouth. She gasped at the contact and mewled in pleasure and he suckled and nibbled and she nearly came when he surprised her with a tugging bite. "But not as much as this."

"Oh Ned," Katie panted, feeling him pounding against her. "I need more." She spread her legs further apart and began grinding against him. "Ned," she whined. "I need you…so much…" Without warning, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, tugging his body into place between her thighs.

He positioned himself against her, entering her with a hard thrust that made her gasp for breath. Giving her no time to adjust, he began pounding into her mercilessly. She met him thrust for thrust with her own body, keeping up with his quick, unforgiving rhythm.

Her legs locked around his hips and he groaned, moving even deeper inside her, hitting the spot he knew will surely make her fall apart.

"I love you," he cried out and nipped at her neck as he penetrated her deeper. Placing the underside of her knee on his shoulder and pushing her leg down, his body separating her legs.

"Ned, dear god right there," she whimpered as he pinned her down with a force he didn't look so easily capable of, but was. He worked out more, lifted more than he had in high school. He was definitely capable of most thing these days. "Oh! Almost there, just a little bit... more." She laid her head back and cried out his name again, he slowed and pushed himself inside her to the hilt as he kissed her so passionately, moaning with content into her lips. "Right there Ned! Oh God..."

He moved slowly into her, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. He loved watching her whole body shake because of the way he's touched her.

"Roll over," he whispered and she moved quickly, arching herself into him as he pushed inside her. "Hold still," he kissed gently down her spine as he pulls her hips back towards his, impaling her with his erection as he did. She moaned long and softly, pulled her pillow close. "Good?"

"Mhmm," she softly moaned, pressing her face into the pillow as she moaned again, more muffled this time. "Oh Ned," she gasped and looked back at him, lightly biting her lip as he found a steady rhythm, giving her ass a light spank.

It didn't take long before Ned was grinding against her harshly and their senses were tingling with eminent orgasm. Sweat dripped down their bodies and her legs were beginning to tremble. He leaned his head back groaning in pleasure and smacked her ass against, sharply, but not at all painfully to her.

Katie bit her lip again and moaned. A deep, low and sexy sound that he hadn't heard from her in a while. She grasped the pillow and she came as she moaned his name, her face falling back into the pillow and her body slipping to the plush mattress. His hands abandoned their previous posts on her breasts and found her hips as he encouraged her to keep up her pace.

"Let go, Ned," she whispered, turning her head to the side. "Come for me."

He tightened his grip on her hips and thrusted hard into her, picking up his pace. She felt so good, so warm. He melted into her, pushing into her again and against before, growling her name and emptying himself into her. Spent, he laid his head back and caught his breath, falling onto his back next to her. She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She laughed and smiled at him, the alcohol still clearly heavily in control, but he loved seeing his wife so clear headed and carefree.

"Hey you," she breathed and kissed his chest.

"Have fun tonight?" He asked.

"So much fun... especially with you." She yawned, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead as she slid back on her side, dipping down to nibble on her nipple, earning a light squeal. "My night was less than interesting, but not that you'd want to know that. Katie?" He went to go find her eyes a moment later and noticed that she was fast asleep, kissing her forehead and then deciding sleep would be a good option for him too.

* * *

His natural, internal alarm clock was what first stirred him awake, but it's the feel of soft lips dancing up and down his sternum, a velvety tongue swirling around his nipples before tracing a long, damp trail down to his belly button that actually woke him up.

"Katie?" He grunted out sleepily, lifting his head from the pillow in time to see her brown eyes locked on his mischievously.

"Hey," his wife said innocently, as though it's the most normal thing in the world for her to be crouching over him at this time, nipping at the skin over his hip bones.

"What are you—what time is it?" He said, seeking out the clock before his eyes rolled back in his head when her fingers curled around his stiff morning erection. "Oh... hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I've been hydrating, but it's early," she responded, her finger tracing up the base of his cock and all the way up to the very tip. "Someone was poking into my back… like he does every morning." A gasp escaped from the back of his throat and he stared down at her again when she paused ever-briefly before repeating the action slowly, methodically, blissfully.

"Katie," he groaned out as her hand moved a little faster, stinging just slightly against the dry skin of his erection.

She shook her head. "Just lay back, okay?" she murmured, and a second later, her hot mouth enveloped him. "You take care of everyone all the time. You take care of me all the time. Let me take care of you. Just this once?"

Nobody before Katie had never made such an offer. Never put it so eloquently. Never been so passionate with their want for him that he would've considered letting them get on their knees before him and make him come for them.

But Katie—Katie always had that power over him.

She possessed the power to make him weak with desire for her, to make him vulnerable enough that he'd let her do anything she wanted.

"Christ, Katie…that feels…" He gasped, fisting her hair.

She moaned against him as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around. His hips thrusted upward in time with her mouth pushing downwards and soon they have a delicious rhythm built up that's made him delirious. It's the sort of pleasure he could only truly ever trust her to give him—maybe because she knew so much about him. Maybe… it was because they were married and with a smile, she'd give him anything he wanted. It was the same when she'd smile at him.

"Oh God," he cried again

Her nose was pressed all the way up against the patch of hair under his navel, and he could feel her throat contracting and constricting against him. His hands certainly didn't mean to yank her hair as hard as he did, but it felt so impossibly, deliriously good that he couldn't stand the idea that it'll end and if she kept that up, she'd absolutely finish him.

She took the hint; her tongue lapped at the very tip and her hand pumped long, smooth stroked up and down him. He must've grunted out her name a thousand different ways, enunciating different letters each time. Her mouth moved up and down him again, her cheeks a little vacuum. Then suddenly he's gone and he's whimpering from the back of his throat at the absence. He pried his eyes open wide enough to watch her bring her tongue across her left hand and wrap it around him, just as her right trails up his chest and scratched at the skin of his pec.

"I want to watch you, Ned," Katie whispered when her fist began to pump in earnest, paying special attention to the very erection. "I want to watch you come for me."

Ned's head fell backward on the pillow and he watched her from here. Her hand was a soft, but an all-too pleasant one. Her tongue lapped at him every so often, either flat and smooth across the underside or quick and teasing against him, but it was her soft hand that did it. Her lithe, graceful fingers were what had finished him off.

"Katie," he breathed as his neck arched upwards and his core shook as he felt the first burst of his orgasm shoot against his stomach. He cried out her name as she milked him of the last bit of pleasure. "My god, Katie..." His eyes finally opened and sought out her face, wanting to kiss her. To do everything in his power to make her feel as good he did right now. "I love you."

"You come just like anyone else, you know," she whispered quietly, her hand still gliding along him absentmindedly. "But I love the way you say my name when you do…"

"That was incredible," he said, reaching out towards her, aching to return the favor. He could feel his cock softening against her palm, but not entirely. In fact, he swore he felt it twitch as though it's coming back to life for her. "I love you."

She must've noticed. Her lips pulled upwards and she laughed. "You're still hard," she bit her lip.

"You're still playing with me," he pointed out, hissing when her mouth made connection with his hip bone and suckled gently.

"Can I do it to you again?" she asked, tonguing over the spot she'd bitten.

"I don't think I can…" He stammered, but still feel himself twitch again in her hand.

"Just let me try," she said before she closed her lips around him again. "And this time... I'll even add a little more fun."

He groaned and pulled on her hair, enough to get her eyes to his. "I want a kiss first," he smiled and crawled up him, kissing his skin and sucking on his neck before kissing his lips, feeling his tongue peek inside her mouth just as she pulled away.

"I'll let you come inside me," she whispered to him, pulling back from his lips just enough to look into his eyes before he said anything.

She watched as his pupils dilated with lust, his lips claiming her a moment later. That was when he knew she was a goner and that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	13. Apologies

**A/N: Dark moments occurred in Lookin' In A Mirror and I mostly skipped over Katie and Ned's healing process (not intentionally). Missing scene. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Walking into the house, it was silent.

Katie wasn't home.

If she was around, she would be quiet and possibly curled up on the couch or in the guest room. That killed him. Sleeping alone wasn't something either of them needed, but it was going on. Katie slept in the guest room again.

The first four weeks since they'd come home from the hospital that second time had been fine, but things had gotten worse after they'd been good for a little while. Even though Katie had promised him she wouldn't go back, she had and he understood. She still needed time to recover. She didn't want to see the bathroom right now. He didn't blame her for that either.

Today, Ned didn't know how long Katie was going to be gone, but he missed her deeply. He'd gone to the station because he was so bored and LeTrai busied him for a few hours before sending him home at eight to an empty house.

It was hard to breathe when she wasn't here with him He would think of all the bad times in this house. When he'd first saw the blood coming from between Katie's legs in the shower, to holding her up under the water, his weak and pregnant wife. He'd helped her and she'd seemed okay enough when he left, but he'd come back into the bedroom to find her on the floor and unconscious after going to start his truck. He'd almost lost her. He'd lost their son A few days later, he'd found her dying in their master bathroom. Peacefully asleep under the water in the bathtub, having taken almost all of sleeping pills to numb the pain of their son's death.

Looking out the window, darkness was falling and Ned hoped she wasn't planning on staying out all night. Katie hadn't done this since their first fight when they'd moved in together. He didn't even hear her come in, for once.

A towel over his shoulder, he was lost in making steaks and asparagus, her favorite. He knew if she presented this to her, he could convince her to eating and maybe even smile a little. Things and life could head into the right direction again. Finally.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Ned felt a her press into him. He stilled and just breathed her in, feeling the delicate touch of Katie's hands. He knew it was her. There wasn't anyone else in the world that could feel like her. Turning around, he looked down into her eyes, the ones that I could get lost into forever and gave them a smile. She returned it, but her eyes shined sadness instead.

"Ned..." She stuttered and smiled, the brightness reaching her eyes this time. "I want to move back into our room tonight."

He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

This was this best thing he'd heard in so long.

He turned the burned off before he backed them into the adjacent counter and pulled her for a kiss. His large hands resting on her waist. Her tank top riding up exposing her midriff to him, the scar was still present, less bruised and now starting to fade after she applied a cream every night.

Katie opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in with hers, dancing together. They kissed long and slow. He could feel her apology in the kiss and she could feel his forgiveness too.

She was saying sorry for how she reacted last night. To him asking her to come back in their room. For wanting his wife to be there for him. He wasn't the one to get emotional, but last night he had. He'd wanted to cry with her, to just lay in bed with her (even in the spare room) and she'd pushed him away again.

Pulling back from her, his eyes opened slowly as he looked down at her. "Only if you are ready..." He whispered, smiling at her.

"I am," she said.

"I have wanted this for weeks," he could cry right now and he knew he shouldn't be bottling up these feelings, but he held himself together. A tear spilled and she kissed him, wiping it away and she pulled back. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too. Always." She whispered.

"Dinner's almost done," he smiled. "Will you set the table for me?"

She nodded, going to the cupboard and grabbing the plates as he turned back to the stove.

This was just what they needed. A normal night in together. A definite step in the right direction.

* * *

After they finished dinner, they moved to the couch, enjoying a movie and another glass of wine.

"I've missed nights in like this with you," Ned smiled, grabbing blanket and covering his wife as she situated herself on top of him him as he stretched underneath her on the couch. Her head laid on his taunt stomach and he bent to kiss her forehead. "Remember the ones in the city? How many times had you messed around with me under that blanket on that old couch?"

"I missed nights like this too," she laughed, finishing her wine and setting the glass down. "More times than I can count on my hands. I wonder if they ever knew…"

"Probably not," he shrugged.

She nodded, smiling at him. "You know, I owe you an apology. For everything." She said.

"Katie," he shook his head at her. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do," she nodded, sitting up. "I've treated you terribly and all you've done is love and accept me. I abandoned you when you were hurting just as much as I was. It's not fair and I'm sorry."

"I forgave you a million times over," he cupped her cheek, kissing her lips briefly.

"And I'm lucky you did," she sighed, rubbing her nose against him. "You know, my stomach flexed this morning and... I thought it was like I felt him kick. He used to kick me awake every morning."

"I know, I remember," he whispered, finishing his glass of wine and placing it on the coffee table. "Babe, we don't have to do this right now."

"I know at the beginning I didn't want him. I was so scared at the thought of having a baby, of being a mother so early. And now all I want is to be one and hold our baby." She whispered, choking on her tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "I yelled at you and treated you like your opinion didn't matter. I never apologized truly for that, but you still forgave me."

"I know, I know baby." He moved and quickly hugged her, kissing her forehead. "I forgive you. I love you."

"I really thought it was meant to be," she sobbed and grasped him closer. "I thought he was meant to be."

"Me too Katie," his tears fell into her hair and he laid back with her, rubbing her side.


	14. Promotion

**A/N: Time for a promotion for Ned… enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned was counting down the minutes to the end of his shift when LeTrai called him into his office. That could only mean on damn thing. He was going to ask him to stay late and look into Arrow's case. Try and piece together the small lead that he and Jamison had found at the latest crime scene.

But this case had been on his and Jamison's belt since victim one and now they were on ten. Ten crime scenes. Ten victims, that they knew of. He'd counted Arrow's tattoo. He had fourteen tear drops. Fourteen victims, so far. They had to stop him. And for the past ten hours he had been chasing leads, victims and possible witnesses to no luck. No one wanted to come forward. No one.

"Hey Ned," LeTrai started as he walked inside his office, turning the light on and going to his desk, throwing his keys down and taking his jacket off. "How are you liking your deputy badge?"

He'd been promoted to deputy at the beginning of the year and he'd gotten more clearance and better cases, but it wasn't his dream. He wanted his detective badge before he was thirty and that was getting closer and closer. He was twenty eight after all.

"Better pay and more parameters in cases," he answered. "I'd get to see Katie more. I'm not as work revolved as I should be sometimes, even though I'm still here 24/7 it feels like."

LeTrai looked up from the report that was on his desk and laughed, shaking his head at Ned. "How is Katie? I feel like it's been an eternity since you both were was last over for dinner."

"We'll have to come over again soon," he replied, glancing at his watch.

"Have somewhere to be?" LeTrai asked, signing the report and closing the file. "You're shift should be over by now, right?"

"It will be in at seven," he answered, looking at his watch again to be sure. "Katie's got dinner waiting."

"Good thing I caught you then." LeTrai smiled and stood up. "Sit down Ned. You're not in trouble and I'm not asking you stay late. I know better than to mess with Katie making you dinner," he chuckled, making his way around the desk and leaning against the front of it. "How's the case coming along? Did you get any new info from the victims or possible witnesses?"

"No, but I got a few doors slammed in my face." He replied, pulling up on his pants.

"That comes with job son," LeTrai answered and there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Capt." Laurie, his co-worker said. "Hey Ned. Been a while since I've seen you. You're always out doing something with Arrow's case."

"What's up?" LeTrai asked.

"I found a crack in Arrow's alibi for the last victim. Well more than a crack, I broke it." Laurie said. "He said that he was at his parents house checking on their dog while they were out of town, but I found video footage of him at Moe's. I can't believe we missed him. He's right there with our latest victim and you can see him slip something into her drink."

"Grace," he said. "Grace Mahoney. You can see that? It never comes up on their toxicology screens... we can try and narrow it down now. This is everything we needed Laurie to bring him in for questioning and make him slip up. Fuck."

"This is great," LeTrai said. "I'll call the judge and get a warrant for his arrest because we all know he won't come in for questioning."

"So Ned, are you wanting to come with me to make the arrest?" Laurie asked, nudging him.

"I have to get home. Katie has dinner ready at home and I can't keep my wife waiting long. We all know that," he replied. Laughing as he walked toward the door. "I will definitely be here bright and early for questioning."

"Still as whipped as ever I see..." Laurie chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. "Whatever Banks. You're missing out."

"Not really whipped," he sighed, but ignored her banter as much as her could. "I'm more the devoted and loving type."

"Well I'll see you in the morning sissy," Laurie scoffed and slipped out.

"So what were you going to say before she came in?" He asked, sitting in the nearby chair.

Letrai typed away and glanced up at him. He was a busy man. Ned knew that. Everyone did.

"I'll just get down to business, okay? How would you like to be my final detective nomination for this years lineup? I believe you've earned it and then some Ned." LeTrai explained. "If you accept that is."

"I gladly accept, sir." He grinned. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," LeTrai nodded to him. "You're the most promising detective I've seen since I transferred here and I can't wait to see what you do for our team in the upcoming years."

"That's a fantastic thing to hear from your sir," he replied, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"Enjoy the weekend off and celebrate Ned." LeTrai smiled, going back to his typing. "Don't tell the guys I did that for you, but tell Katie I say hello and get the hell out of my office."

"Yes sir," he laughed, saluting him. "Thank you again."

* * *

Katie was sprawled over the couch with a book and a notebook, she highlighted the book and wrote a small number before moving her notebook to write the same number and jot something down and question for her students to elaborate on and write in their own journals for their reading assignments once school started. Katie was always ahead of the game when it came to her classes. She wasn't the type to just give busy work. If there was a question sheet then there was a reason for it, something to be taken from it and then there would it be turned into a study sheet for a quiz or test later on.

"Some people would be offended that you're highlighting in such a great piece of literature," Ned whispered in her ear.

"Not many of those people would be English teachers because I know way too many colleagues that do this same thing," she replied. "It helps me and my student succeed and have genuine questions about the book."

"Well, your mother would be offended," he joked.

"My mother would only be offended if this was a first edition," she answered rather quickly. "And if I were to ever do this to a first copy, please, by all means, call my mother and let her murder me because that would be a well fought cause, my dear husband."

"Would it now?" he asked, leaning closer to her face to steal two short lived kisses from her. "What is this book anyway?"

"The Scarlet Letter," she laughed. "How can you call it a great piece of literature if you have not read it yourself?"

"Put it on the list," he sighed. "How was your day?"

"Rather relaxing," she smiled. "I've read five chapters of this bad boy and drank so much tea. Plus Stitches if drunk on belly rubs and I've loved the few moments he's decided to actually lay with me."

Ned scratched the cats head and smiled as he stretched and plopped of the couch, winding around his feet, affectionately rubbing his face against Ned's ankles.

"How many books have you read this week?" Ned chuckled. "Because this the third title I've noticed and most of the time my eyes don't even wonder far enough to read the book title.

"This would be lucky number seven," she replied. "But only because I need to get all of fourteen read by the beginning of the school year and I've procrastinated until now on reading anything."

"Why so many books before September?" He asked.

"The first unit of the year is a lit circle which means each student can pick their own book out of these fourteen titles. But it also means that more than one is bound to pick the same book and form a group for discussion." She explained. "Make sense darling?"

"Kind of," he nodded, making his way around the couch to sit next to her. "What doesn't make sense is that you've read seven books this week when it's only the end of June. You still have two months to read them all."

"I know," she laughed, moving her legs to rest them on his lap. "They've just been all great books so far so I finished them rather quickly. Plus all that means is less time reading... and more time spent with you."

"That's a celebration indeed," he smiled. "I'm glad you have had such a relaxing time."

"How was your day?" She asked, closing her book. "And yes, I really want to know about it all."

"Tense," he sighed. "There have been too many dead ends with this case, but Laurie finally found the need in the haystack today and cracked Arrow's alibi. He's in custody now and I will get to question him on Monday. We have to find something more to stick or we'll have to let him go on Tuesday."

"On Monday? Why not tomorrow? Don't you work tomorrow?" She asked, confused.

"Oh," he grinned. "I forgot to tell you. LeTrai gave me the weekend of to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" She asked, sitting up.

"You know, for getting my detective's badge," he winked.

"You got it?" She gasped and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh Ned! I'm so proud of you. We have to celebrate." She kissed him next, moving to straddle his lap. "Do you want to go out to eat or eat here?"

"I kind of want to order in," he shrugged.

"I guess we could do that," she said moving off of him. "I'll grab the take out menus."

"No, Katie wait." He stopped talking and looked at her.

She turned back around and her hands were on her hips, in a very Melinda like way. Her brown curls fell around her face as she waited for him, loving the way she smiled at him. The way her leggings fit perfectly around her curves.

"Stop," she immediately said, pointing her finger at him. "Do not get all glazed over for me yet. We have to eat."

What could he say? He was a dirty minded man. And inappropriate. Very inappropriate.

He got up and walked to the other side of the room, meeting her. What made things worse was the fact that once he decided to move closer. She'd taken that as a an okay to keep walking and was not slightly bent over the counter, reading one of the many menus they had.

"I'm not feeling Chinese," she scoffed and slide that menu out of her sight. "What are you feeling?" His breath immediately hitched when her eyes met his, curls falling around her face, the top of her shirt falling slightly, showing her bra. "Ned! Eyes up here. Food is first," she walked closer, grabbing his tie and kissing him. "Then you can do whatever you want to me," the last few words came off her tongue with a smirk.

He could make out her perfume distinctively.

Vanilla.

She always smelt like something fresh out of the bakery oven and he loved it. He was breathing deeply. He could smell her perfume and the fruity scent of her shampoo. The proximity from her body to his was too close, her hips brushed against him but he didn't step back. He focused on the way her face was lit up as she looked at him. Even if all he could think about was picking up and pinning her against the wall, taking her right there in the hallway.

His mind briefly went back to when she was bent over the counter. He could do that too. Bring her to the kitchen, pin her, turn her around, mount her there with a smack to her ass. She had such a nice ass too. He could feel the way it would jiggled against his alm, the warm skin of her rear. He felt his chest rising and falling more rapidly at this point. And that smile of hers too? It was perfect. He heard her laugh and he broke out of his trance-like state.

"I guess we could wait to order food since you're so distracted," she laughed, biting her lip. "Whatcha thinking about Ned?"

He continued breathing heavily, not answering her. She went to speak again when he closed the remaining distance between them, crushing his lips against hers. She froze in shock for a moment before registering fully what was happening. He parted her lips quickly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands sliding down her sides, resting on her hips. She moaned slightly as he did so and dropped her stack of menus, her hands immediately finding their way into his hair. He pulled her backwards a few remaining feet, hitting the wall roughly.

She moaned and he picked her up, spinning around and pushing her into the wall. He pinned her against the wall with his body. His hands roamed her body, frantically but gently, and she pulled his tie off and started to work on the long cascading row of buttons on his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she ran her hands slowly down his chest, making him moan slightly. She smirked as she felt him getting harder against her thigh and she moved against him slightly, causing more friction, making him moan louder than before. Her hands roamed over his chest and she broke from their kiss, immediately kissing down his neck. She smirked as he groaned when she took his belt off and she bit hard down on his neck. He tightened his grip on her hips as she did so. She teasingly undid his trousers and pushed them down as he reached up pull on her leggings, tugging on her panties. She closed her eyes as his hand slid over her center slightly as he pulled them down with her leggings.

He smirked, helping her out of them and immediately started trailing his hand up her inner thigh as he sucked and bit roughly on her neck. He stopped mid-thigh and bit on her neck hard. She moaned and gripped his hand moving it to where it needed to be. He continued to bite on her neck as he slid two fingers into her, causing her to moan loudly and grip onto his shoulder for support. He moved his fingers hard and roughly, causing her to moan involuntarily with pleasure. He continued to move his fingers hard as she moaned, every once in a while, rubbing his thumb over he swollen and aching clit. She drew in a sharp breath every time he did, trying to rub against his hand for more friction. She trailed her hand to the waistband of his boxers and wasted no time pushing them down and slowly started pumping him.

She smirked as a low guttural moan issued from his mouth. She reclaimed her lips with his and move her hand faster as he plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck," she moaned as she felt her walls flutter around his fingers. "Ned... God damnit."

He was getting close too. He could feel the tension building. He moved his fingers faster, causing her to moan and pump him faster. "Ah, fuck, Katie!" he moaned, as he climaxed.

He rubbed his thumb roughly over her and watched as she came undone. She arched her back as she came hard, her hand tugging on his hair slightly and moaning his name over and over again. She immediately kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth and gripped him in her hand again as he started to get hard again.

He quickly shoved himself into her dripping core.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her.

He moaned loudly at the feeling. She arched her back and met his thrusts in rhythm, both of their

breathing picking up heavily. Ned continued thrusting into her, gripping her hips hard and plunging into her as deep as he could. He moaned and almost pulled out before plunging back into her, making her scream.

"G-God, Katie, you're so… amazing," he groaned as he slammed into her.

Katie gripped his hair tightly as she felt him repeatedly slam into her. She was aching with need and high on ecstasy. With every thrust, her moans got louder and his grunts got deeper. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure as he thrust, her back slightly bruised from the constant slam into the wall. The harder he was, the more pleasure she felt. The pain in her back was adding to the pleasure and she grinded her hips on his as much as possible. She leaned her head to his neck and bit roughly, making him growl in approval. She slowly made her way up to his ear and whispered.

"Ned," she moaned, "Fuck me harder and faster. Make me scream your name," she said through moans and heavy panting.

More turned on by her words, he obliged. Husbandly duties and all. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, causing her back to slide up the stone wall slightly on every thrust.

"Mm, yes! Fuck, Ned! Don't stop! Don't stop!" she screamed.

"Oh God Katie," he gasped and he felt her spasm around him as she hit the peak of her climax and shouted out his name.

He came in her, shooting his seed deep inside her. He threw his head back in pleasure and moaned. Once each of them was down from their highs, he slowly pulled out of her and stood her back on her feet. They felt like jelly and she held onto him, kissing him.

"Hi," she let out a breath and her head fell back. "A plus effort, Mr. Detective man... Can we order food now? I'm feeling wings but they don't deliver."

"We could go out," he answered.

"I don't want to get dressed. I enjoy being in the nude with you," she replied.

"My two favorite things... I'm the happiest man alive." He grinned. "Thank you, for dealing with long nights. I wouldn't have gotten this promotion without you Katie."

"Yes you would've," she laughed and smiled at him. "Why can't you see how great you are?"

He picked her up, kissing her, moving toward the stairs.

"We'll get food later," he whispered.

"Later is good," she nodded and kissed him again. "I'll call Aaron and have him get it for me, he owes you that favor, remember?"


	15. Katie Knows

**A/N: After a long night, Katie always knows just what Ned needs… A time after Arrow, but before Asher and Scott. Enjoy! Xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie's eyelids were just growing heavy when the sound of the mattress creaking and a muffled mewl roused her from the brink of sleep. She blinked rapidly before she carefully tucked in her elbow, turning onto her side until she was staring straight at her husband.

From the slice of moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtains, she could barely make out Ned's silhouette.

She wished she could open a window to ease the stuffiness that clung to the air of the room, but that wasn't an option since it was winter and snowing very harshly outside.

"Hey," she whispered. "How was your shift?"

"Dead," Ned said and stretched his neck, stretching his arms above his head too. "It's always that was in a snowstorm, at least usually."

"Well that's good… I already worry enough about you getting shot again Ned." She met his eyes and she released a silent sigh of relief as he pulled her into his arms. Her body gave him warmth as the cold wind slapped against the glass. "You're freezing," she whispered to him. "Is the heater in your truck out or something?"

"It never warms up fast enough before I'm home." He sighed, shivering as he kissed her cheek. "I should probably get that looked at soon."

"Yeah, you should." She nodded and then yawned. "Well… goodnight love."

"Goodnight," he smiled at her, reaching down to kiss her.

She barely noticed the chill of his lips as his stubbled scraped against her skin. She loved the way his facial hair felt as they kissed, but Ned never kept it for long.

She turned back over and pulled Ned's arms around her, nestling into his body. He kissed the back of her head, her smell overtaking his senses. He needed sleep. They both did.

As time passed Ned continued to lie there, arms tucked around her body which was snug against him. All was quiet as he laid beside her, only the soft pitter patter of Stitches paws in the hallway.

He needed to get some sleep. As his eyes closed, his ears perked up when the sheets ruffled and he swore he heard a subdued moan as her body gradually relaxed, sinking back into his arms. He laid there, silent for a few moments, his brow furrowed curiously before he reached out to gently caress her shoulder but stopped short when he thought better of it.

"Katie? Are you awake?" He asked.

There was no answer. The only movement was that of the steady rise and fall of her side as she slept. Whatever had just happened, he must have imagined it. She was obviously fast asleep.

He retracted his hand but continued to stare longingly at the back of her head. His eyes traveled down the twists and curves of her loose hair and his fingers itched to reach out and run it through his hands. He finally built up enough nerve to reach out and cautiously toy with the ends of her hair, winding the silky strands around his fingers.

She inhaled deeply before she released a long, drawn out breath, the muscles of her back unwinding even more as though the weight of the world had just rolled off her shoulders. His eyes traveled along the outline of her side, taking in the subtle dip when he reached her waist. Even though she was wearing a thin nightgown and the sheet was resting just above her hip, the way the fabrics draped over her figure enhanced the slight curves she'd started to gain back since she'd lost so much weight after Charlie, causing himself to twitch. His hand trembled as he lifted it to ghost over the lines of her body, but he stopped himself again just before his fingertips made contact with her hip. He flexed his hand into a tight fist to prevent himself the temptation before begrudgingly withdrawing it back to his side. All he wanted to do was hold her, nothing more, but he wasn't sure if he'd wake her up.

He sighed wistfully and reached out to stroke her hair again, the only place on her body that he allowed himself to touch while she was asleep. However, he sucked in a breath and froze when she shifted, her body sliding across the mattress until she had laid herself against his chest. Beads of sweat began to form along his hairline and he clenched his jaw tight when her backside brushed up against his already semi-hardened length.

Her thigh was right against him.

The color drained from his face when she lifted a hand to rest atop her thigh, certain that she'd awake at any moment, but when she finally settled and her body went still once again, he slowly released a ragged breath and brought his arm down to rest along his side.

This wasn't the first time she'd inadvertently touched him when he was aroused. Once her breathing had returned to a steady, shallow rhythm, he began to shift his onto his side. He sucked in another breath when her hips shifted again, causing her backside to circle into his crotch. He bit back a groan as he impulsively rocked against her rear and then froze, almost certain that he'd woke her. But when she didn't move, he slowly exhaled before taking a serious of slow calming breaths to rein in his rapidly beating heart.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, it wasn't more than a minute but it felt like an eternity as his muscles began to ache from the tension.

Would she be mad if he woke her right now?

He grit his teeth when she moved yet again, but this time her hips twisted until the front of her body was facing him again, nuzzling her head beneath his chin until her forehead was resting against his chest. He almost lost it—in more ways than one—when she kicked a leg up to rest her knee along his outer thigh, causing her nightdress to glide up her smooth skin until it was barely covering her hips and backside. He couldn't contain his moan though as he lifted his head and his eyes darted down between their bodies, almost certain that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

It was no use.

Successfully extricating himself from her now was impossible, not that he really wanted to. His eyes screwed shut as he attempted to conjure up any and every vile imagine he could in hopes of willing away his now throbbing erection. He was already halfway there by the time he recalled the memory of his festering bullet wound, one that was guaranteed to make him lose all sense of arousal, but his eyes flung open when he felt something graze against the front of his pants.

He hesitated for moment before averting his eyes down to where he found the back of Katie's hand resting dangerously close to his crotch.

All he had to do was move an inch closer and she'd be touching him.

He mentally cursed himself as he shook his head. What was he even thinking?

The urge to pound his head against the pillow out of frustration was overwhelming, but he couldn't chance it, not when her entire body was practically flush against him, the soft flesh of her breasts grazing his bare chest as she breathed. His throat bobbed up and down slowly as he forced himself to swallow the invisible lump that had started to form. At this point, no amount of will power was going to save him.

The incessant need to jut his hips forward to relieve the building tension was slowly killing him, but he chastised himself at the selfish thought. No, he'd just have to wait it out. His breathing had increased dramatically so he focused first on getting it under control. He closed his eyes once again, but it was getting increasingly harder to ignore the now almost painful throbbing of his cock and the moisture that had begun to seep through the front of his pants.

Ned remained surprisingly still as his mind raged on with his inner turmoil, his fingers twitching with need to just reach over and pull her closer to him, to buck his hips up against her thigh and feel the warmth that his body was desperately craving.

But when he felt the warmth of her hand cup his length, his eyes flew open and he gasped out loud, searching the room recklessly before settling his gaze atop her head. Then her hand began to move as she slid her palm up and down with slow deliberate strokes.

"K-Katie?" He pulled back slightly in search of her face, but her head was still tucked tightly into his chest away from view. But from the sound of her soft whimpers, he was certain she was awake. "Uh…wh-what are you doing?"

"You had a long day," she moaned, turning to look at him. "So tense and boring. You can't sleep."

"We both have to be up early for work tomorrow," he cleared his throat and his body shuddered as she squeezed his erection.

When her leg that was resting against his thigh curled in to pull his lower body closer, he cursed out loud. Her strokes began to increase in speed and he felt her lips press to his chest, her warm breath seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

His eyes screwed shut when her fingers curled and her teasing strokes turned more desperate, her fingertips raking across his bulge. The friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin was starting to get to him but he didn't dare say a word for fear that she'd stop if he did, that she'd come to her senses and leave him like this, wound up and unsatisfied.

However, all his concerns vanished when she gripped him firmly, making her intentions quite clear. There was no doubt in his mind; she knew exactly what she was doing. His eyelids flung open again as her free hand pushed against his chest causing him to flop over onto his back. He looked down and let out a stifled groan when he caught sight of her nipples peeking out from beneath her nightdress. When he lifted his gaze to her face, he was met with a pair of earnest yet determined eyes.

She inched her hand up to the waistband of his pants and instead of struggling with the double knot as he'd expected, she impatiently dipped her hand beneath and ran her fingers through the course hair before grabbing hold of the base of his erection. His mouth hung open as he propped himself up onto his elbows to watch in disbelief, his eyelids heavy with want and his head spinning almost out of control. Her grip was firm, her palm running up and down the full length of his hardness at a slow and maddening pace.

The feeling was overwhelming, way more intense than what he'd ever imagined her hand to feel like wrapped around him, but his face twisted in pain when her urgent tugs began to chaff. As if sensing his discomfort, she released him and he watched with rapt fascination as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out as she lapped at her palm, generously coating it before delving back into the tent of his pants.

"Katie," he groaned, his eyes closing for a second.

He reopened them as his hands slowly roamed over her nightgown, taking in the peaks and valleys beneath the fabric. He scrunched some in his hand and let out a sharp breath when her hands began to explore his back. He grew bolder at her touch, slipping his hand beneath the nightgown, pulling the flimsy straps down over her torso and down to her hips. His nails scraped over her skin.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her and letting him roll her down onto her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair. She felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Ned…" She panted.

"You did this to me…" He brushed his lips over hers again, bucking into her, pressing his erection into her hip.

"Yes. I did," she mewled, his fingers hooking her gown and pulling it down and sliding it over her legs.

His mouth met hers again. Hands groped and caressed, touching and teasing. Testing. Instinct took over. Bodies slick with sweat moved together.

He met her with a thrust, her hands going to his hair, grasping it enough to pull his mouth to hers. After kissing him he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling. He quickly moved with her, her hips meeting him, ever so gently.

Everything else disappeared.

There was only Katie. His Katie and him. Together. As one.

Her nails dug into his bare back, bringing him back to reality, it enhanced the fact that there was nothing else in the world but them. She gasped his name as he sped up, thrusting deeper, and when she clenched around him it took everything within him to not come.

Moments later he finally did, after several moments of loud breathing, swallowing moans with kisses, gripping hands to enhance the tension keep his momentum down, it was her chanting his name to him.

It was such a soft plea, almost like a prayer, as she said his name, over and over again, her breath tickling his ear. He buried his face into her neck again, willing his breath to come back to him. He felt her body slowly start to relax, and then he gently pulled himself from her, ignoring the fact that it felt like he'd lost the other half of himself as he did so.

"Think you can sleep now?" She whispered, running her hands over his face which was slick with sweat.

"Yeah," he whispered, his voice hoarse. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing a few of his damp locks off his forehead. His smile was threatening to split his face as he grabbed hold of her wrist to pull her down to him. "Come here. Let's sleep like this."

He opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to fall into them. As he wrapped his arms around her frame, she rested the side of her face against his still heaving chest, every inch of her body pressing into his. This time he didn't hesitate when he brought his hand to her head, tracing down her braid and removing her hair tie when he reached the end. Her fingertips traced idle patterns onto his arm as he worked his through her hair, combing out her braid into long flowing waves.

His movements stilled once his mind finally surfaced from his blissful daze. "Um, Katie?"

"Mmmhmm?" she mumbled, her voice hinting at the desire for sleep.

"Did I wake you because I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, hoping she'd catch on to his meaning.

She chuckled softly as she traced over his chest hair. "You didn't wake me… I mean, I felt you, but I was having a pretty sexy dream about you too."

His eyes widened. So he hadn't imagined things earlier. The rustling of the sheets and her quiet moans had definitely not been a nightmare. The mental imagine of Katie dreaming about him so heavily to the point of waking herself up just to be with him sent shivers down his spine and he could already sense the stirring of his cock again against his leg. Damn it. How was he supposed to fall asleep now?

"I was gawking over how sexy that nightgown you had on," he moaned, kissing her forehead. "You just looked… so good Katie."

He could feel her smile against him as she chuckled again and she resumed tracing patterns onto the underside of his forearm. "I love you for finding me so sexy," she whispered. "I hope you think of me.." He nodded, agreeing with her as he looked down at her again, kissing the tip of her nose. She buried her face into his shirt and inhaled deeply as she spoke, her words muffled by the fabric. "Oh good...I think about you all the time when you work late."

"Sometimes if I'm too tense and need to take a moment at work… I'll look at those polaroid's you used to send me back when you lived in the city." He told her, a smug grin on his face. "And the ones from when I was in Georgia."

"I didn't even know you still had those…" She laughed and then kissed him playfully. "I'm glad you still put them to good use and they aren't just dusting away"

"You just look so good Katie, all the time." He groaned, kissing her. "Then and now."

"Good night, Ned," she whispered before placing a chaste kiss to his chest, apparently content with falling asleep right where she was, her body still draped on top of him. "I love you so much."

A smug smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands finding a home at the small of her back. "Night, Katie," he whispered before burying his face into her hair and kissing her head lightly. "I love you too."

Pleasantly enough, sleep found him quite quickly after that.


	16. Exhaustion and Kissing on the Couch

**A/N: Early Ked because I had a little thought... after I was rereading Meowser Clancy's Write On Me on A03. Based on the engagement announcement barbecue. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie's cheeks were stiff from smiling all evening at the cameras and kissing Ned on and off all night. They'd hardly gotten anytime together tonight, both having to sneak kisses in the kitchen in-between answering everyone's questions about their plans as a couple, as a soon to be married couple now that they were engaged.

Ned stood beside her as they said goodbye to the last guests, Ned's mother and step-father. His hands were at his sides as she hugged his parents goodbye and closed the door behind them.

"That's the last of everyone," she said, exaggerating her exhaustion with a wipe of her brow. "I'm going to lay down."

She plopped on the couch, using her brother as a pillow for her legs and he didn't mind, only continuing to kill zombies on the television. Melinda had recently moved his play station downstairs, so she could manage how long he was playing each day.

"Is there space for me?" Ned asked, leaning down to kiss his fiance's head.

"Always," she gave him a small smile and moved up, letting him slip in behind her. "You settled?"

"Yeah," he moved a little and adjusted his body before she moved back over him, her back settling against his chest.

He kissed her cheek this time, enjoying the warmth of her body as she relaxed against him. Things have been blissful between Ned and Katie these past few weeks. Besides their engagement last Tuesday, this is the closest they've ever been.

"Tonight was a lot longer than I thought it would be," he whispered plainly.

His hand reached over her body, tracing the skin of her knuckles gently; instantly her skin pebbled. His fingers traced a line up her arm, curving up her shoulder to the strap of her dress.

"Yeah, lots of talking." She muttered, her eyes still closed. "

"And eating," he said, kissing her temple.

"Mhmm," she hummed, turning her body to lay on top of him, his hand moving down to palm her ass now that he can. "Don't forget all the photos."

"Katie?" Melinda called for her daughter and Katie sighed, knowing she'd always help her mother no matter how tired she was.

"I'm coming," she muttered and climbed off Ned almost instantly, straightening her dress and sideswiping her hair into a quick ponytail with the band on her wrist before leaning down to kiss Ned. "I love you."

He met her halfway, sitting up next to Aaron. He kissed the bridge of her nose, the corner of her mouth, her chin and the edge of her jaw and then he was kissing her. It started off like the other kisses, gentle and chaste, supposed to be quick, but his arm reached around to hold her closer and pulled her into his lap again, his other hand gently rubbing her cheekbone.

Aaron cleared his throat, causing her to look over for a second. "You're a better door than window Katie," Aaron laughed.

She pushed on her brother's face and kissed Ned again, harder this time, almost letting him smack her ass as she felt him palm her ass cheeks. His tongue darted out, traced the seam of her lips and then he sucked gently on her bottom lip. That was when she moaned. Just a little, but it was enough to get Aaron to shut his game off and go upstairs.

Ned was kissing her and she was kissing him back, grinding against him now as he lightly tapper her ass now that they were alone, until her mom walked in.

"Katie, I need your help carrying the tables to the garage." Melinda cleared her throat, walking into the living room, her ponytail still swinging behind her head when she stopped walking. She laughed "Oh, you got sidetracked. I see."

"Okay, I'm coming." She said and pulled away from Ned, standing and patting his cheek. "I need to you to stop now as much as I didn't want you to."

"Okay, sorry." He whispered, stealing another peck and squeezing her hands. "For distracting you."

"It's okay. I love you," she laughed, walking away from him.

"Love you too," he settled into the couch.

"Sorry," she apologized, not completely sincere. Not even in the slightest bit.

"No, it's understandable." Melinda laughed, winking. "It happens."

"Yeah, it does." She blushed, touching her lips as they walked off the deck and to the tables, picking one up together.

"I know it does," Melinda's cheeks flushed as Jim passed, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Hey, you good mom?" She asked, stopping.

"Yeah, sorry." Melinda laughed. "Your father's disgusting and likes to distract me with his hands whenever he walks past me."

"I heard that!" Jim yelled as he pulled the cover over the grill. "I take offense."


	17. Dirty Break Room Sex

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this came from, but it came forward for some reason lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was way too hot out, but Katie was used to it. It was mid July, almost her birthday and that always came with a usual heat wave in Grandview.

But it was the usual day for Katie Banks. She didn't even make it halfway back home before she decided to turn around and head back into town. She was tired, achy, had sweat in too many uncomfortable places and an itch she wanted to scratch.

She'd just dropped both her children off at summer school and wanted to be using this time to have a moment alone with her husband. He was working and she knew she shouldn't bother him, but she also knew that no one would really mind if she dropped by.

Everyone loved her at the station.

After parking her car across the street she looked at herself in the mirror, wishing that she'd wore something a little cuter and flirter than a romper and sandals, but it was just so damn hot out hot out. She didn't want to sweat to death in a pencil skirt, even if they made her legs look like treats for Ned to lick.

Thinking of how to surprise her husband, she hummed to herself, reaching down to pull her panties off, tucking them in her close fist. This was for sure to get Ned going. To maybe even be a little bit of influence over him if he did say he was busy.

She walked across the street and through the precinct doors, walking straight to his desk. He was adjacent to Scott, who was also hard at work, peeling through a case file just like Ned was.

"Find anything that pops out at you?" Ned asked, running his fingers through his hair, he went to loosen his tie as he stood up, bumping into Katie. "Oh, sorry miss. I didn't see you there."

"Hi," she smiled at her husband, who grinned and kissed her cheek once he saw it was her.

"Hey you!" He slipped his arm around her waist. "Did we make plans for something this morning? Because I was probably still dead asleep and totally forgot if we did."

"No. I just dropped the kids off at the school and thought I'd drop by and say hi." She said, moving past him and slipping her panties in his pants pocket, sitting down in his desk chair. She crossed her legs in her romper, her legs dangerously long and bare to him.

"I was just about to go grab my lunch from the fridge if you want to join me." He cleared his throat, watching the way her legs moved, knowing she tucked something in his pocket.

He reached to his pocket, feeling the flimsy material that he knew had to be lace. What would she put in his pocket that was lace?

He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was here for. If she wanted him to give it to her, that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'd love too," she stood, kissing him. "I wonder what you delicious lunch you have."

"I wonder as well," he laughed, knowing she'd made it for him this morning along with the kids' lunches.

She always did.

They entered the back room, the door swinging closed behind them, which he locked before pulling her panties from his pocket.

"Nice touch," he laughed, stuffing them back into his pocket. "I'll enjoy keeping these."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sat on top of table as he grabbed his lunch from the fridge.

He peeled the belt from his pants and threw it aside, stepping closer to her.

"So you don't wanna have sex?" He asked, eyebrows raised, eyes turned on her, hands just touching her thighs as he spread them.

"I never said that," she grinned, pulling him closer. "But those are my favorite pair. One of them, anyway."

He grinned, pulling them from his pocket, "then I bet you'd do a lot to get them back."

She nodded, reaching for them. "I would."

"How much?" He asked, pulling them away from her as he moved his hips between her legs, moving his pants down. "What would you do? How far would you go?"

"All the way," she breathed, eyes alight with mischief, grabbing them from his hand.

"You act as if I could ever say no to you," he kissed her, her hands coming up to cup his cheek as she laughed, panties still in her hand.

"I know," she smiled, kissing his nose, his cheek, his chin. "Now come on... I'm dying here. I want you to screw me."

"Always, my wife." He kissed her, shoving aside her romper and pushing into her.

She bit back a moan, and he did too, knowing they had to be quiet. His co-workers were right outside that door.

He clawed the romper from her shoulders, until her breasts were bared and her bra was free enough to be tossed to the floor. After feeling her bra be taken off, she thought he was heading to her breasts, but he stopped and kissed her stomach. She'd always been thin and athletic, her routine in the gym, although stressful and annoying, was easy to get back into, but age and two pregnancies have left her with a little extra weight around her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his lips pausing to touch her C-section scar. "You've always been beautiful." He brought his face to hers, kissing her lips. "Sorry, I got a little distracted. I was heading here." He took her left nipple in his mouth, and she closed her eyes with a moan.

This was what she desperately needed. With all of her time being spent with their kids now that summer had begun, she hadn't realized how much time she'd neglected herself from Ned. He'd taken more shifts, like he always did in summer and hadn't noticed, but she had.

She gripped his shoulders as he moved to her other breast. As he swirled his tongue slowly around the nipple, running his teeth against it, she sighed, her head lying against the back wall, eye closing as she clutches at the back of his head.

She loved to run her fingers through his loose, messy hair, which he constantly failed to fix when he ran his hands through it at work. She never failed to marvel at how soft it was, and of course, she loved to pull it at times like these.

"I need you to do me now," she moaned, catching his attention. "You can ravish me later when you're not on the clock."

He pulled her flush to him, positioning her leg over his shoulder as he pushed into her, and she remembered how much she liked this angle. Remembering when they'd broke this table and had to buy a new one, twice. As he thrusted harder and deeper, she found herself hurtling toward the brink.

God, she'd missed him.

Missed this. Missed them. The daily skin to skin contact. Her name falling off his lips in a heat passion. Dirty break room sex at the station. They were back and better than ever. Not that they weren't before, but they didn't realize how much they'd missed each other. How much they'd neglected themselves by overworking.

"Oh god, I'm going to come again," she gasped, kissing his neck.

"Good," he said, thrusting lower, changing the angle for her. "I've missed you. I'm taking this weekend off. It's about us and our kids. We need this."

"Yes," she couldn't agree more, kissing him happily. "That's perfect."

But as she declared the three words, he plunged back into her with such force that she couldn't stifle the cry that tumbled off her lips. "Katie, shh." He pressed his mouth to hers, quieting her. "God, the guys will never let me hear the end of it again if they hear us again. Let alone the looks from Scott and he's my best friend and the man's walked in on how many times?"

His grip was so firm on her waist, yet his gaze held nothing but love and thus and it ignited a fire deeper than she ever could've imagined. As he continued to thrust into her, he changed the angle so subtly that it filled her to the hilt, and with each snap of his hips, it grew bigger and bigger. Her eyes rolled back, the tension building in her belly, and she groped his hair as another scream bubbled in her throat.

"I feel you baby," he whispered, his mouth at her neck. "You're close aren't you?" She stared down at him and shook her head yes. A wicked smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Think we can come together?" He gasped, marking her neck as she bobbed her head again. "Good. Come with me, Katie."

And with a few last thrusts, he slammed his pelvis up as she rolled her hips down and the coil snapped, her orgasm pushing through her. She panted against his mouth, bringing it to hers, relishing the feel of him pulsing inside her, his warmth flooding her while his body trembled beneath her as he rode out his own climax.

"Mmm… I love you so much," He kissed her slowly until she gently pushed him away and wrapped her arms around his neck off the bed.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him once more. "Will you be home in time for supper?"

"I'm off at four," he nodded and set her down, handing her, her bra instantly, meeting her with another kiss.

"Good. I can't wait." She nodded, pulling the bra back on.

He carefully redressed, letting her fix his tie so that he could kiss her again.

"You're beautiful," he said, fixing the strap of her romper. "I'll see you later."

"Thank you," she kissed him again, going to unlock the door. "You first."


	18. Finally Moved In

"Last box!" Katie grinned, tossing it to Ned, who caught it and broke it down. "Finally, we are completely moved in."

She glanced around their new home. An orange living room that opened up into an grey dining room and connecting white kitchen with thankfully, almost all new appliances except the dishwasher. That thing was like a century old. There was even an island, which was Katie's favorite part. She couldn't wait to cook some delicious food in there.

There was something missing from the living room and dining room that would tie them together, but she didn't want to say anything to Ned. It wasn't that bad. They could deal with it for another month until things slowed down.

He was just so busy with work at the police station and she was helping out her mom at the store while going to summer courses to complete her degree. Even though it was summer, they had a packed schedule. Like always. With their wedding being just a month prior, it was nice for them to just finally be settled. To cross something off their list and not have to worry about it. Home improvements were not at the top of the list right now.

They had other things to worry about. Like the baby she was carrying. It was so unplanned. Definitely not in their timeline right now. Maybe two years, but now? She was still in school for God's sake, but they were managing. Only their parents and Hannah knew, well and Aaron too, but that was an accident and he wouldn't tell anyone besides maybe his girlfriend and she wouldn't say anything either.

She was met with her husband's gaze as he walked over to her, wiping all of her worries away. He loved her and their baby. They would be okay. How did she get so lucky?

She was married to her dream man, who loved her unconditionally. She was going to school and on track to graduate in just a few months. While she may be three months pregnant and they'd gotten married a week ago, they'd manage.

Her heart beat at a faster pace as he came closer, kissing her cheek. His smiling green eyes resonated through her, holding so much love for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, loving the feel of his hands pulling her in.

He smelt so good, the smell of his body wash present against his neck as she tucked herself deeper inside his arms. He was warm and so inviting.

God, she loved him.

"I love you too," he said, turning slightly to toss his keys in the bowl by the door, his badge glimmering in the summer sun cast from the windows. He was still dressed in his blue button up and black tie. Work attire.

What a goof. He even made it in the bowl.

His words came to her last and she smiled, realizing she must have said the words she thought out loud. If not, he loved her.

"I love you more," she plopped on the couch, opening her laptop and signing on, typing away on the keyboard.

"Already back to work I see," Ned said, coming to sit by her, kissing her head.

"Just going to check to see if anyone has RSVP'd to the Evite I sent out about our housewarming party this weekend," she said, looking over at him. "Yep! Called it. First two RSVPs: mom and dad."

She couldn't wait for the party this weekend, for everyone to see their completed house and how happy she was with Ned. They were so happy. They shared the same last name. They were living blissfully together and married. She couldn't believe it.

Her twelve year old self was totally freaking out right now.

Ned and Katie freaking Banks. Married. Boom.

"Okay, don't hate me but I think the walls in here should be a lighter color." Ned pointed out, looking around the room, arms crossed.

She grinned, her fingers stopping as she looked over at him. He noticed the difference too. "Oh my god,

yes. I was thinking the same thing too, but I didn't want to say anything." She sighed.

"I know. We want it to be perfect. Let's repaint this afternoon," he grinned, winking at her. There was a moment of silence as he faced her completely. "Eggshell or matte?" He asked, his tone changed. He leaned forward onto the couch.

"Eggshell," she hummed, closing her laptop. She bit her lip, feeling his fingers brush over her shoulders, just barely touching her. "And can I just say... you sound so sexy when you talk home decor."

She walked closer to him, winding around the couch slowly. Her grin grew on her face slowly as his hands first touched her, pulling her waist to his. It was a quick change, but she was used to his games.

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her lips once, pulling back and leaving her wanting more.

"Mhmm," she hummed, grasping his hands and giggling like a child as they swayed closer together.

"Cause I was thinking about a mirror..." He kissed her again, pulling back to speak. "In the entryway..."

"Oh my... keep talking Ned." She giggled softly, her body hot against his. God she wanted him. And he wanted her. "What else?"

"What about a bowl of lemons?" He whispered, guiding her backwards.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head quickly. She was good at that. Getting him undressed. He was good at doing it to her too.

Her backside pressed against the back of the couch as they kissed again, her hands brushing up on his face. There was a hint of stubble that rubbed against her palms. She loved when he hadn't shaved in a few days, and by the looks and feel, he hadn't shaved since their wedding day.

"Uh-huh," she moaned as he reached between her legs to pick her up. "Anything else?"

"Oh and that table you've mentioned to me a million times that your mom keeps in the back office for whatever reason," he carried her to their room, laying her down on the bed. "She mentioned to me that she wanted to get rid of it. I think it would be a nice pop of color after I restain it in the garage."

"Oh god, you're such a hot handyman," she keened against him, loving his ideas so much right now that it was turning her on even more. She kissed him again, this time adding a little more tongue, exploring his mouth as much as he let her. "Just take your pants of right now," she purred, pulling back from his for a second, needing to catch her breath anyway.

"Oh they're coming off," he said and she snickered, her hand covering her mouth as he pulled his belt wildly from his trousers and threw them on the floor, making a scene of it.

Ned was such a goof, but he was her goof of a husband and that's what she loved most about him. He brought both of his hands to her jaw, cupping her face as he kissed her, her hands going to his pants, unbuttoning and pushing them down, leaving him in just his boxers.

She suddenly pulled back, looking at him as her brow furrowed. "Oh, shoot, my dad's gonna be here soon!" She muttered, breaking the moment.

"So no?" He pulled back, his eyes softening.

"So, hurry!" She squealed, kissing him again.

He fell back down on her, his arms bracing the bed on either side of her as his lips claimed her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, her lips nibbling at his neck in response. His attention moved down, his fingers pulling open her top and throwing it to the floor, his tongue licking between her breasts.

She kept his head there, her fingers combing through his hair. His teeth pulled her bra down to reveal her nipple, laving his tongue around one before he reached behind her, his hand sliding up her back and unclasping it. He threw it to the ground as his lips met the curve of her other breast, and he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her nipple, giving it a gentle bite.

She arched against him, pressing her breast harder into his mouth, and his fingers grasped her jeans, yanking them down her hips and leaving them at her knees for her to kick off.

"Perhaps you would like my attention... down here?" he said, releasing her nipple from his mouth as his hand traveled down between her legs, disappearing into her panties. "Mmm, Katie... so delightfully ready for me like always."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he rubbed his fingers against her, then kissed her as he pushed his fingers into her, closing his eyes at the way she felt. He never forgot the way she felt around him. Her legs sprawled over the bed as he moved lower, kissing her toned stomach as she glanced over at the clock.

Her father was going to be here in roughly thirty minutes. That was plenty of time, right?

"You're distracted," he muttered, stopping his hand as he started to pull back.

"No," her voice was needy as her body begged for him to bring her to a release. "I was just seeing how much time we had until my dad's gonna be here." She grasped his face, pulling him closer for another kiss. "I want you."

"I want you too," he groaned. "How long do we have?"

"Enough time," she nodded, kissing him. She gave a long, low moan, as his fingers moved inside her dagain. She was almost there.

"Katie," he whispered, briefly taking her earlobe between his teeth, "Come for me..."

"Mmm Ned," she gasped breathlessly.

Her head was thrown back,and he placed a trail of soft kisses along the arch of her throat as his fingers slowed their rhythm inside her, eventually coming to a stop as her spasms tapered out. Her brows were still puckered, her mouth slightly open as she panted, and when he no longer felt her spasm around him, he gently withdrew his fingers.

"Your orgasm face is the same as your about-to-sneeze face," he whispered playfully, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She gave a half smile and huffed once, too breathless to actually laugh. She waved her hand in defeat and smiled, hearing the front door open.

"Katiebug?" her father called out and Ned grabbed her bra and shirt, which were barely hanging on the corner of the bed, handing them to her. "You here?"

"Raincheck for you?" She whispered to him as he kissed her, pulling her close for a moment.

"Yes," he winked.

"This is why," she muttered, pointing to her still flat stomach and he rolled his eyes. For entering her second trimester, she hadn't felt much different since she was let out of the hospital. She'd been sick for the first few weeks, but now that had evened out and other than that she hadn't felt anything or gained any weight. Not in her stomach anyway. Her hips had widened a little, but so had her mother's when she was first pregnant. "Be right down dad!" She called out, pulling her bra on as quickly as it came off before sliding her shirt and shorts on as well. "Like five seconds."

She left her panties on the floor, winking at him as she fixed her hair and kissed his cheek, running to the stairs. Somehow, she was dressed and just as beautiful as before, while he struggled to pulled his pants on the right way sometimes. God, he loved her.


	19. Different Beds

**A/N: Because there was a time when Jim didn't want Ned to sleep in the same bed as Katie haha. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned heard the yelling from Katie's room in the cabin and began moving before he was fully awake. He was sleeping in the couch, rubbing his eyes as he climbed the stairs.

Jim had made him sleep on the couch after he found them in the backseat of her car. They'd snuck off when everyone else went down to the beach for some alone time, but Jim and Melinda had come looking and found them.

Katie had been straddling him, her bathing suit top recently pushed to the side, his mouth attached her breast. Her father hadn't taken the sight very well.

It was dark in her room when he slipped in. He made his way to her bed, her cries guiding him as he went.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I'm here, Katie. I'm here."

Silently and slowly, she pulled him close for a soft kiss to make sure that he was really there. "I couldn't breathe," she gasped, looking at him. "I was drowning."

"I'm here," he whispered, kissing her head and just cradling her. "Let's just get your heart rate down and breathe."

She held onto him a little tighter, pressing her face into his chest. He was so warm. She hated that her dad had made them sleep in separate rooms. They were adults. They were in a committed and honest relationship. They should of be able to sleep together in the same bed.

He laid down with her, pulling her closer to his chest. She rolled into his body, his hand at her back. She kissed his side and he rubbed her side.

"Was it a ghost?" He asked, feeling that her pulse had finally calmed.

"I don't know," she answered, talking softly. She was still crying silently, the tears dampening his shirt. "It was a lot to take in. I was running off a dock, diving into the lake and then I was in the middle, trapped in a current that was pulling me down. I couldn't catch my breath and I choked on all this water." Her body tensed as she remembered, holding him tightly as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I could just feel the wind on my fingertips as I got sucked down more and more."

"I hate that you go through this," he pressed his lips to her forehead again and again. He rubbed warmth into her, feeling how cold she was under the light blanket. It was freezing in her room, despite being humid in every other room. "Drowning is a terrible way to die."

"You've always talked so much about wanting to have my gift... it has its bad sides Ned." She sighed, wiping her tears away. "I have to tell my mom in the morning before one of the little kids get affected. We have cross this ghost over pronto."

He pulled back a fraction and looked into her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't need any more prompting. He pressed his mouth more firmly against hers. His hands slowly roamed over her shirt, taking in the peaks and valleys beneath the fabric. He scrunched some in his hand and let out a sharp breath when her hands began to explore his back. He grew bolder at her touch, slipping his hand beneath the shirt. His nails scraped over her skin.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Ned," she grinned against his neck, kissing him there. "We can't. We're lucky if anyone didn't wake up when I yelled when I woke up earlier."

"I want you," he purred against her neck, his tongue licking over her collarbone.

His saliva was warm on her neck as she keen against him.

"Maybe we can sneak off in the morning," her lips pressed into a fine line as she thought. "We could take a walk... I'm not opposed to finding a nice grassy secluded spot..."

"That sounds nice," he breathed. "But I want you right now... and after earlier was ruined, please? Can we?" He brushed his lips over hers again. "This may be the only chance we have. We could die before tomorrow."

She laughed at his antic, kissing his nose. "I guess you're right. It would be nice to get off after earlier."

"All I could think while your dad was scolding was about that first time." He trailed off, looking at her. "And maybe every time after too."

"Me too," she admitted, her cheeks flushing.

This time there's no hesitation when he captured her lips in a kiss this time.

She kissed him back eagerly, twisting around so she was almost in his lap, but her laid her down on her back, sliding on top of her. His hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her neck, beneath her shirt on the bare skin of her back. It's one of those kisses: the kind that curls her toes and warms her from head to foot. He hovered over her, trailing kisses down her throat, over her collarbone.

"When I'm working, I think about this," he said in a rush, pulling her shirt down to uncover more skin, latching his lips onto her nipple. "Especially when it gets to be too much, I just think about how good it is to feel your bare skin under my fingers. To hear your breath shake and your quiver. And my mind is clear to think after that."

She squeezed her thighs around him in answer, and he pressed his hips down to hers with a groan. She could feel how hard he was. He sat back abruptly and pulled off his shirt. She did the same. His eyes grew a fraction darker as he drank in the sight of her breasts.

"I'll never stop marveling at how beautiful you are," he just barely finished his sentence before his mouth was on her breast, his tongue laving over the peak of her nipple. Her head dropped back against the pillow and she moaned, her fingers grasping at the back of his head, running through his thick, soft hair. He moved his mouth to her other breast, and his hand slid up to replace it, rolling the hard bud between his fingers.

"Keep – keep doing that," she gasped, feeling the flame deep in her belly ignited. Instead, he moved his hand down between her legs, rubbing at her center through the fabric of her legging. Her hips bucked up into his hand, but it's not enough. "Please Ned," she whined.

With one last hard suck, he moved his mouth off her nipple and focused on removing what remains of her clothes. He tugged the leggings off of her one leg at a time, pressing a kiss to her ankle.

His eyes widened when he rolled her panties down over her thighs, kicking them off onto the floor, leaving myself completely bare before him.

"I want to feel every part of you," he mumbled against the crook of her neck, his hands running up and down her as he attempted to do just that. He moved his hand back down, sliding his fingers through her wet, slippery folds, and all coherent thought left her. "You're so wet," he breathed, and pushed one finger into her, just to the knuckle. She squirmed under his touch, too keyed up to speak.

He pushed another finger in and unravelled her slowly, adding a third after a few lazy thrusts. Her fingers clench around the bedsheets, desperate for something to tether her to the earth.

He removed his hand from her, licking his fingers clean. She suddenly felt hollow without his fingers inside her and wiggled her hips closer to him, but he only brought his lips to her neck, his hands exploding over her stomach, up her sides to cup her breasts. She groaned, pulling desperately at the pants still buttoned around his hips.

"Take them off," she told him.

Ned quickly pushed his pajama pants down his hips, baring himself to her. "Ooh, Katie's getting demanding. I like it when you get all bossy," he breathed as he kneeled before her, grabbing a condom from his wallet. He rolled it on as she rose to meet his lips with a kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she whispered against him, pulling him flush against her.

He was hard and pressed against her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped when he grabbed her by the hips and rolled onto his back, pulling him on top of him.

She felt so exposed, straddling him like this, her entire body all on display above him. She felt his eyes over every inch of her, memorizing her. As he'd promised her he'd do by the end of summer. With a deep breath, she sunk down onto him slowly, moaning as he filled her.

Bracing her hands on his chest, he lifted herself a little before dropping her hips to his. She'd never rode someone before. Toby hadn't been into it. Was she doing it right?

Her body seized as she continued to move, something new rattling through her. "Oh," she gasped, kissing his lips, her mouth dropping open against him. "Oh yes... Ned."

He thrusted upwards as she stalled, sliding further into her this time. It nearly knocked the air from her lungs as he filled her again – it felt so deep. His breath came quick and shallow, his eyes trained on the spot where they were joined. He watched himself disappear inside of her, over and over. The thought of it sent another wave of pleasure shivering through her and she can't stop the little moan that escaped her throat. Her breath caught and jumped in her throat as his head lulled back.

The noise she made seemed to draw him to her, and he gripped her hips tightly as he began to gently thrust up into her at a quicker pace. "Katie," he choked out against her neck, marking her with his teeth and grasping her ass. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good."

His words encouraged her and she started to move a little faster, a little harder, her breasts bouncing against his chest. He slid his hands up to palm her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Ned," she gasped, and for a reason he couldn't explain, he loved it. He loved to hear her say his name like that. He heard her fall backwards as she moaned, low and breathy. "Yes... there. Right there."

"Katie," he purred back, pushing up to lay her on top of her, thrusting himself deeper inside her at the new angle. He dominated her, pushing her deeper into the bed. This felt incredible and when her eyes squeezed shut, she knew he felt it, too. Trying to hold back a loud moan, she lifted her head enough to kiss him. They kissed in time with the rhythm of their hips, straining against one another, their tongues dipping into one another's mouths. She'd never felt this alive, this electric. "I'm gonna come," he groaned into her mouth, bucking up into her with a hard thrust.

"Not yet," she plead, panting against his cheek. "I need a little more Ned."

She wanted to come with him inside of her tonight. In this moment, it felt like the most important thing in the world. Somehow he seemed to understand what she wanted.

"Touch yourself," he breathed.

She hesitated. "What?"

"The way I've touched you before, I want you to now." She sat upright as he guided one of her hands to the spot between her legs. "I want to watch you you touch yourself while I keep going."

She shuddered as her finger brushed against her center, and she made herself press harder, rubbing firm circles. "Oh," she gasped, startled, and let her head lull back over her shoulders as he started to move in her once more.

"Oh Katie," he groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her hips. "I want – I wanted you so bad…" He thrusted up into her harder and she cried out wordlessly in response. "I love you.

"I love you so much Ned," she mewled, the sound must egg him on because he began plunging into her from below, over and over and it felt so good So good that she didn't even know what's happening anymore. Like flames were licking up through her body, burning, tingling.

She yelled, high-pitched, as the pleasure shattered within her, her muscles contracting around him. He grasped her hips as he thrusted erratically. The pleasure curled through him, twisting, sparking, for longer than ever before. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, groaning loudly against her neck as he pulsed, emptying himself into the condom.

They lay there, sticky and sweaty and panting. She didn't want to move. She never wanted to move. She felt his hand brush up the side of her and smiled against his arm, kissing the muscle and definition there.

"That was amazing," he murmured, taking a deep breath.

She let her eyes flicker to his and found him staring at her with a look that grounded her. If she could have that look from this man, then maybe they could do anything.

She kissed him again.

It was a new kiss, different than all the ones that have come before. There's a definite stirring low in her stomach, lazy and slow, but it's not quite like those kisses, either. It's a kiss that could go on forever, because there's nothing to stop them. Not even her parents, who were awake and lurking outside the door.


	20. Skype

**A/N: Throwback to a little story of mine called Lookin' In A Mirror. Set when Ned was at basic in Texas. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

If anything took away the awkwardness of initiating Skype sex, it was going without it for twenty seven days.

Ned had recently moved to enlisted himself, going off to Texas for basic training. He had been placed with two men that were also twenty six at first, but was switched when one of them decided to drop out of training. He was placed in a double room with an eighteen year old jock, Jason, whom he hated for many reasons.

Katie, however, hated Jason more somehow. Maybe it was because the kid had flat out refused Ned any privacy in their room. Sometimes he could be seen in the background of their G-rated video chats, glaring at the computer screen from across the small room. He even stayed at the barracks on the weekend, when you can actually leave without permission.

_I think I actually hate him_ , Ned would text her late at night sometimes.

She had to agree with her husband on this. She hated him too and even though she didn't normally consider herself a violent person, it had been weeks since she'd had a minute alone with her husband and Katie nearly wanted to kill his roommate. But just when the feelings are paramount, she gets a new text message as Katie is getting for her daily run in her bedroom.

_Jason's grandma broke her hip._

_That's awful!_

_Yes it is. But it means he's on leave for the week._

She couldn't be bothered with typing out anything after that, so she called him and he picked up after the first ring.

"You free tonight? Around six?" She asked, putting him on speaker as she pulled a tank top over head. "I promised myself that I'd run at least a mile today, otherwise I'd say we could right now.

"God yes, but I feel a little guilty for being so happy about this. He kept crying about his poor gammy." the phone crinkled and she heard him sigh. "I just feel so bad for him."

"We'll send flowers," Katie reasoned, nodding to herself in the mirror. She didn't even realize how bad it had been until the prospect of relief was right in front of her. Almost all of their interaction in the last month had been so sweet, so innocent, but she needed more to soothe her worried conscience. "And maybe some chocolates. Chocolates always help."

He facetimed her, seeing that she was fully dressed in her running shorts and tank top and pulling her hair into a high pony. She wasn't messing around.

"I wasn't kidding you know," she laughed, grabbing her phone and plugging earbuds in. "I'm going for a run. I need to get this weight off before someone asks me if I'm pregnant again."

"You're beautiful no matter what anyone else thinks," Ned reminded her, smiled.

"I know," she blushed, rolling her eyes at him. "Go busy yourself for an hour or two Ned. Shouldn't be that hard since I sent you your XBOX."

"Yeah. I guess I'll play some Madden or Fortnite," he sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too." She scoffed and hung up, going out the door and down the stairs to pull on her shoes.

* * *

They didn't waste any time that night after signing in to Skype. Soon Katie was leaning back in the headboard of their bed, completely naked, her long legs stretched out in front of her. She circled her nipple with her fingertip as she stared intently at the computer screen. Never in her life would she have imagined watching this to be such a massive turn on, but she loved it.

"I'd give anything for you to be here now, right in front of me and on your knees." He licked his lips as he stroked himself, and she was riveted by the sight. She arched her back a little, her hand fully cupping her breast now. She brought her other hand up from holding the computer on her knees, to her mouth and began tracing it with her fingertips before slipping them into her mouth; she could see the effect it had on him.

"I wish that, too," she said, and then, knowingly, went in for the kill. "I'd suck you dry."

He happily took the bait, his hand moving faster now, but he still maintained control. "Mm, you better

remember that when I'm home in a couple months."

Ned loved blow jobs. Not much of a surprise- he's a man, after all. But it's still a little shocking to her how much she loved giving them. She started to trail her fingers down her stomach, but she stopped right past her belly button and then moved back up. She could see his jaw clench in frustration but he wasn't going to beg just yet.

"I can't wait to see your mouth wrapped around me," he told her, his hand still working steadily. "Your lips wet and your eyes locked with mine." He swallowed thickly and she knew that as a sign that he was getting closer. "It's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Her fingers danced back down her body to slowly tease them both, but again she stopped short. She's not quite wet and unlike Ned, she needed a lot more work to get there when he wasn't around.

"Keep talking," she muttered.

His mouth was always what got her going. He had a way with dirty words. She remembered that disgusting old saying about how a woman should be a lady in the parlor, a cook in the kitchen, and a harlot in the bedroom, and wondered what the male version would be for that, because that's so Ned. Best discovery ever.

"I plan on spending all of my time between your thighs," he promised. "I miss going down on you, Katie. The way you taste and smell, it drives me crazy."

She threw her head back, her entire body arching as she finally touched herself. Ned's completely focused on her now and he continued to speak to help her get there.

"I love getting you right on the edge of the bed, your feet on my shoulders…"

She could still hear him, but her eyes closed as she pictured his words. He usually had one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other resting palm down on her flat tummy to anchor her in place. When his head first dipped between her legs, her body tensed in anticipation. Then he licked upward as his nose nuzzled against her, and she fisted his hair with both hands and pulled and tugged in sync with his tongue.

Ned's nearly there, groaning out that he's not sure how much longer he can hold it in, but it's her turn now, so she reached for her side table, grabbing a present Ned had sent Hannah to buy for her.

A vibrator.

Something he'd never thought he'd have to buy his wife. She switched it on to her favorite mode and speed. It will only take a minute or so for her to finish from the first touch of it against her. She worked it in small circles and she could feel herself slowly building to a climax.

"Almost," she cried out, her thighs shaking in anticipation.

"Spread your legs wider, so I can see," Ned begged and she did even better. She moved the computer between her legs, giving him the perfect view up her body, and when she did, it's what made him come.

Then she'd cried out, too, a short time later and the vibrator feel to the floor as the wonderful, boneless feeling overtook her, but as soon as the lust cloud lifts, she always felt a little embarrassed by her position. She reached over for a blanket off her bed to cover herself and then brought the laptop back to rest on her knees, her back slumped against the headboard. Ned's still resting face first on his desk as he slowly recovered, and she laughed as she pulled the blanket up under her chin, suddenly freezing. "Are you okay?"

He made some sort of strangled sound before slowly lifting his head. "That thing can get you off in nanoseconds. It's crazy."

She glanced down at the vibrator, which had been getting quite a workout in her husband's absence. That was when it's not hidden under lock and key, because if anyone ever found that, she'd move to Ireland.

"Are you jealous?" She laughed.

"Yes," he said with a wide smile. "I've got competition now."

If he were home, she could rest her head against his bare chest and let his breathing lull her to sleep.

_Pfft, he doesn't have any competition, ever._  She thought, grinning to herself.

"Guess you'll just have to work harder when you're here," she shrugged, smiling at him.

His eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Oh, I plan on it babe."


	21. First Halloween

**A/N: Ned and Katie's first holiday in the city together :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Isn't this great, Ned?" Katie asked him enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with glee as she brought a huge scoop of stringy orange pulp and seeds from the inside of the pumpkin, hollowing it out.

This was all her idea, of course. He wasn't the biggest fan of Halloween anymore, but Katie loved the holiday.

They had to carve Jack O'Lanterns! She'd told him earlier today as she drug him up and down row after row at the pumpkin patch just outside the city, searching for two that she deemed perfect.

"I'm up to my elbows in pumpkin goop and my hands are cold. I don't think I'm enjoying this quite as much as you are." He answered, pulling apart a bunch of fibrous strands of pulp.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed as she dropped another scoopful of mush onto the newspapers that covered the tabletop. "This is all part of the experience! These pumpkins are going to look fantastic on the fire escape. Really make it feel festive, you know?"

"Yes," he kissed her cheek as he stood, going to wash his hands once he finished scooping out his pumpkin. "Very festive."

"I know you don't like Halloween Ned," she said, scooping the last bit of mush from her pumpkin, moving to wash her hands as well. "But thank you for being a good sport anyway."

He rolled his eyes, scrubbing the orange off his hands. He'd do anything for her, even carve stupid pumpkins for two hours. He smiled at her in return, stepping back from the sink to dry his hands with paper towel. She started to scrub and he kissed her neck, feeling her lean into him. She moaned, shutting the faucet and turning to face him. He bit his lip, grabbing her waist and planting one on her lips as he wet hands grasped his neck.

"Let's go finish the pumpkin," she moaned as he sucked at her collarbone. "We can do this after... I promise."

"We have that stupid costume party to get ready for," he groaned at the reminder that they had agreed to attend Katie's boss' Halloween party. "Are you really going to make me dress up in a costume for this, Katie?"

"No! Everyone has to come in costume! Patrick insisted." She reminded her. "It'll be fun. We'll drink and get all handsy on the dance floor and eat food. I'm only asking you go with me because everyone met Toby last year... I want them to meet you."

"I guess," he sighed, feeling her tug him toward the table again. "But only because I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him and sat him in his chair. "Now carve. We're on a schedule."

He responded by sticking his tongue out and playfully flicking a piece of pumpkin pulp at her.

* * *

A half an hour later, their carving mess was cleaned up and Katie proudly placed their finished pumpkins on the kitchen counter, ready to put them on the fire escape of her apartment. Ned had nothing but envy when he first saw what Katie had carved. She somehow had transformed her pumpkin into a cute grinning jack o'lantern. It was simple, two triangle eyes and lopsided grin. Very traditional

"Do you like it?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Love it," he said, groaning as he looked over at his "Mine sucks." His pumpkin, despite his best efforts looked like it was carved by a child. She noticed the way his shoulders slump as he looked at his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "It's fine Katie. I've never been an artist."

She rubbed her hand up his back, smiling. "I think it looks good, babe. I like it. Very you." It was his best rendition of a vampire that he could carve, being that he had absolutely no artistic ability at all. "I'm just happy you tried."

"You're so full of shit, Katie." He laughed, turning around to face her. "But I love you for it."

"You love me enough to humor me and wear a costume tomorrow night to my work party tonight?" She grinned, and grasped his shoulders excitedly, hoping he'd say that he would. She crossed her fingers even. "I forgot to ask you earlier. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I suppose." He grumbled in mock suffering, rolling his eyes at her. "Only because it's for you, though."

"Sweet! I may have had my mom send me a few options for you try on." She sat him down in his chair at the kitchen table and ran to her room.

Such small concessions on his part always made her so happy and she was just so damned adorable when she was like this around any holiday. Though he'd never admit it, Katie was the only person in his life who could sweet talk him into doing anything she wanted.

"You can't tell me that you're not at least a little bit excited to get dressed up," she said from her room.

"I'll do it, but I wouldn't say I'm excited about it." He replied, laughing as he went to look at the pumpkins on the fire escape again. They kind of looked okay now that he looked at them together. He took a picture with his phone and sent it to his mom, knowing she'd want to see them.

"Oh, come on, Ned!" She groaned, laughing a little. "How can you not love a holiday? Halloween is the one time of year that you can be anyone or anything that you want to!"

"There is nothing I'd rather be more than your boyfriend," he said, walking over from the window as his mom replied. "What are you dressing up as?"

"It's a surprise," she whispered, seeing him enter her room. "Ned!" She closed her closet door, where her costume was hanging up. "I was going to bring them out to you. I didn't want you to see mine."

"Well, can you give me a hint?" He grinned, tucking his phone in his pocket. "Is it sexy?"

"Why does my costume have to be sexy? Maybe... I want to be scary." She folded her arms in front of her chest to make a point and rolled her eyes. "It's sexy, I guess. I'm gonna be little red riding hood."

"God, I hope it's hot. You do look good in red," he murmured, leaning sideways and sneaking a playful slap to his girlfriend's butt to drive his point home. He licked his lips, smiling up at her. "You'd look so good in a sexy red dress babe. I'd even be your big bad wolf if you wanted," he moved in closer and whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can ride me, Little Red. I'll even let you leave on your sassy red cape if you want."

"What on Earth has gotten into you, Ned Banks? Do you really have that much of a hard-on for Halloween?" She gasped, turning her face toward his just in time for him to capture her lips in a kiss that's just a bit too needful and lasted just a moment too long. She touched his face and smiled as she pulled back, touching her lips and shaking her head. "You are my bad wolf already Ned."

"I would've thought you'd know me a little better at ten months. I do imagine you wearing those kind of outfits all the time when I'm bored." He smirked, turning his attention to the bed where she had a few outfits laid out for him. "See, there's even a wolf costume here."

"That's for if you want to match me," she sighed, moving to look at the stuff on the bed. "Which you don't have to."

"I want to match you," he grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head and then kissed her again. "Want to match me now?"

"Oh you bet," she laughed, pushing the costumes off the bed and pulling her own shirt over her head.

Later that night, when it came time to get ready for the party, Katie and Ned quickly showered. He left the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hey Ned," Katie oked her head out of the bathroom. "Can you grab my costume? It's hanging up on the back of my closet door.

"Sure," he went to her closet door, opening it.

Her costume was right where she said it would be, hanging up on the back of her door. As brought it down, he grinned. She was going to look smoking hot in this. The hanger held very short red dress, and an even shorter red velvet cape. He brought her the hanger, which she took before he could see anything besides what he thought was a red strap as turned around and quickly closed the door.

"You look so hot in red," he chuckled, knocking again

"Go get dressed," she laughed from the other side of the door. "We're on a time schedule."

* * *

Katie stood in front of the fogged up mirror, she'd just pulled on a black corset, which her mother had sent with a note, which read:

Thought this would look just perfect on you. Not only will it make the dress look better, but an even better surprise for Ned. Love you babygirl

Hannah had come in and tied it so that Ned wouldn't see anything and Hannah left laughing as Ned lingered by the door to get a peek.

"Give me something," he followed the blonde, who turned green eyes on him and shook her head. "Please."

"What's in it for me?" She exclaimed, smiling at him. "You already know you're gonna die when you see it. Just wait and give her this."

He groaned, backing off. He definitely knew that he was n for something great already. It was another twenty minutes before the bathroom door opened and he was waiting on the bed in the wolf costume.

Katie stepped out, her dress barely covering her thighs, but her knee-high leather boots about killed him more. Her makeup was small, mascara, stunning eyeliner and beautiful red lipstick. The dress was tight against her curves, pushing her breasts up as she walked out into the living room.

"What do you think?" She asked, tying her cape around her neck.

She rested her hands on his shoulder, sitting on his knee.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't go to this party," he hissed, glad he hadn't put the mask on because he kissed her, his hands grasping her legs and parting them for her to straddle him. "You're too hot..."

"C'mon," she laughed, pulling her lips from his as she stood up. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

The party was in full swing when Katie and Ned walked in the door, each of them carrying the Jack O'Lantern that they'd carved. They found a place to set them down and then took a moment to look around before pouring themselves a drink from the black witch's cauldron that served as punch bowls.

The whole room was illuminated with twinkling orange and purple lights that hang from the ceiling above, and fake cobwebs were strung up in the windows and doorways. Several festive Jack O'Lanterns decorated the tables, glowing toothy grins at the guests as they helped themselves to bowls of pretzels, potato chips and Halloween candies. Loud music had most party-goers swaying and dancing with bottles of beer or cups of rum punch in their hands.

"Katie!" Patrick, her boss, yelled out as he emerged from the crowd of guests and rushed in their direction happily. "Nice costume!"

"Looking good yourself, Pat!" Katie nodded and hugged him.

Patrick was dressed in full pirate regalia and he looked as if he's ready to set sail on a grand pirate ship at any moment.

"And who's this?" Patrick turned to Ned, who moved his mask up, to show his face. "Is this that boy you mentioned?"

"Yes. This is Ned, my boyfriend." She introduced to two, who shook hands.

"Glad to see you're with someone better than that prick before," Patrick nodded, patting Ned's back as he stepped back. "He always seemed a little off for you."

"Yeah. We're gonna go try and snag some food," Katie said, trying to speak over the music.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Patrick said and disappeared into the crowd.

Ned spun her, bringing her to the dance floor. He was never one to be a party pooper. He loved parties, especially when Katie was on his arm.

It wasn't long until Katie's stomach rumbled and they were on a mission to find some food again. More selections had been put out and they sat a table, eating the food, both too hungry to speak. After, Ned went to refill their drinks, he stopped at the food tables again. He watched as Katie continued to eat her cheese curds as she was on her phone until she glared at a group of girls, who were dressed as naughty fallen angels, red sequined devils and flirty little fairies. He hardly gave any of them a second glance as they giggled and walked past him when he poured both of them another cup of rum punch and filled a plate full of snacks.

He looked around, finding her in the crowd and gave her a wink and a she smiled back him. He'd taken the mask off, saying it was too hot and she reluctantly let him keep it off. It was just easier to find his face in the crowd of people.

When the hour grew late and the party died down, they left, walking the five blocks to her and Hannah's apartment. After checking the mail and getting a letter from her grandma, they took the elevator to the seventh floor and she squeezed his hand tight wither hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Thanks for being such a good sport about dressing up for the party. I know you didn't really want to." She smiled at him as the doors opened on the elevator. They stepped out and made their way to her door, both carrying their pumpkins. "I really appreciate you coming and meeting everyone. They all really liked you."

"If dressing up is all it takes to make you this happy, I suppose I could get used to it." He conceded, smiling. He kissed her then briefly as she leaned on the wall, swaying a little. As he pulled away, she fished her keys out of her purse and opened the door. I'm good Ned. Stop worrying."

"Are you sure you're good?" He asked, grabbing her pumpkin that she balancing on her knee. "And I guess holiday parties can be fun."

"So much fun Ned," she smiled as they walked in and he put their pumpkins on the fire escape. Ned pulled back as Katie closed the window, leaning over the couch to do so, her skirt pulling on her ass. "Like the view?"

"For sure," his hands spanned her over her waist and brought her close once she closed the window. He grabbed her ass lightly, feeling her laughed she kissed his neck. "You ready for bed?"

"Almost," she pulled back, smiling before she sighed. "Dammit. I dropped my mail in the hallway."

He came with her as she grabbed it, fishing the few pieces that had fallen on the floor. As she stood up, she smiled at him and his hands came around her waist.

"You look so sexy Katie," he whispered, kissing neck as he leaned her against the wall. She held the mail tightly against his head as he did, moaning. "I had so much fun. The Christmas party is definitely a go."

"Oh good. That's on December twelfth." She told him, turning her head as he pulled back.

"I'm glad you could tell me earlier this time. I'll make sure I get it off. We're lucky I got Devon to cover for me. " he laughed cupping her cheek as he kissed her. "I told him he owed you."

She found herself laughing as she locked her legs around his hips and he picked her up. His lips were moving against her lips, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once as he pinned her against the wall. Her lips were at his neck, sucking whatever skin his costume failed to cover. It was the sound of a voice coming up the stairs when Katie slid down the wall, her feet hitting the ground quickly, panting as she pulled Ned closer to cover herself.

"Goodbye mom. Love you. I mean, keep on with what you were doing," Toby chuckled, stepping up the last step of the stairs with green whole food bags in hand. He tucked his phone in his pocket and stepped toward them. "I definitely know how good the Katie show can be. I know how cold it can be too." Ned turned his head. "There's nothing I wouldn't enjoy more than seeing you pull that costume off her right now."

"Right," he said, pulling away from her. "And who are you again? The creep across the all?" Ned stepped toward Toby and Katie clung to his arm, the alcohol showing from the party.

Toby didn't answer and Ned's anger pumped through his veins as he saw him chuckle and look over his girlfriend again. Toby wet and bit his bottom lip as he lingered around her chest and then looked back at Ned, whose hand was curling into a fist, just itching to hit him.

It had been weeks since either of them had seen him, but feeling Katie lean into his shoulder and remembering how drunk she was, he turned, his hand resting protectively and respectively resting at the small of her back.

"It was nice to see you both," Toby said smugly, stepping back with his groceries in hand as he turned to his apartment door. "Especially you Katie. You're delectable."

"Let's get you inside," Ned muttered, helping her toward the door. "You look exhausted."

"Okay. I like inside," she whispered as she leaned in close to his face, her lips brushing the shell of his ear, nibbling on it. "I have something I want to show you..."

"What?" He laughed and for a split second, he felt his cheeks blush at her response. What was under her dress? Then he regained his composure, kissing her lips lightly. "Katie, not here."

"C'mon then," she whispered and when they finally made it inside, she walked to her bedroom, putting him on the bed before going to her doorway. "Wait here on the bed," she instructed him. "I'll start running a bath while I change and take my makeup off."

He'd expected her to come in stark naked, but after glancing up from his phone, he found himself very mistaken. She stood there, her cape still around her, but no longer in dress, but a black corset that failed to cover anything. It was pure black lace, hugged tightly to the curve of her waist, skimmed her hips and ended at the very top of her thighs, making her bare olive-toned legs too long. Her nipples could be seen, flushed and hard. Just the way he liked them.

"Oh my God," he marveled as he stared at her, wide-eyed and slack jawed. "Hello Katie." She stood in the doorway, breasts pushed up, ass on full display and legs that stretched out like a staircase, leading to his heaven. For a few moments he couldn't breathe as his eyes drank in a fantasy brought to life. His gaze traveled over her again, chuckling. "I love this…"

"I can see you're in shock," she told him as she stepped closer.

He took off his costume quickly after that, leaving him in just his boxers. "Let's just say I'm lucky," he agreed, meeting her halfway with a passionate kiss.

"And I'm very lucky too, if I do say so myself..." She kissed him again, letting him pick her up and throw her onto the bed.

This was just the beginning to their very long first Halloween night in.


	22. End of Summer

**A/N: I enjoy writing early Ked so much. Plus there a lot of Katie's second year away at school that I haven't explored... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned pulled up to the curb beside Katie's apartment complex, climbing out of his truck to see her as she came out of the front door. He'd driven to see her for the weekend after she'd come back to the city for the preparation for the start of the new semester.

Hannah had stayed in the city for a majority of the summer and took on the rent with Brandon since Katie came home until last week when she packed up and came back. With the apartment clear of Hannah and Brandon for the weekend for a tubing trip, Ned took the opportunity to visit Katie and get some last minute time with her before school starts.

She came running down the steps, a bright smile on her face and her arms outstretched for a hug. He took a moment to take in his beautiful girlfriend before she hugged him. Long legs and slim hips showed to perfection in denim shorts, a hint of her stomach in a crop top and her hair was pulled up in a high pony.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I feel like it's been forever."

"Only six days," he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm gonna miss you these next few weeks. They are riding my ass at work right now. I won't be able to get time off again until Halloween."

"I'll be home for that long weekend," she smiled at him, her phone ringing in her back pocket. She stepped back as he walked back to his truck to grab his weekend bag. She was talking in hushed tones, something about a grant for school.

It was hard to believe they'd been together for almost ten months. They were strong, solid and both loved each other. They fought like any couple and the distance sucked during the school year, but they were good at communicating. At finding fun ways to spark things up through a video chat.

She tucked the phone in her back pocket, turning back to face him.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that call today." She sighed, wrapping her arm around his back as they walked toward the stairs.

"Was that the school?" He asked, holding the door open at the top for her.

"Yeah. They just needed me to confirm something before my financial aid would go through. It only covers a like half of tuition, but I need it." She shrugged, smiling at him. "How was the drive?"

"It was good. Boring." He kissed her cheek then, smiling into her. "Definitely worth it to see you though," he pressed the button, waiting for the elevator. "How long will it take for the grants to go through?"

"I don't know. The new year starts in two weeks, they said it should go through by the end of the week." The doors opened and they walked inside. "I'm going to campus on Monday because I have a meeting with my advisor, so I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"If you need any help-" He started.

"Ned, it's fine. I have it covered," she smiled at him, turning his chin to look at her. "You're sweet though."

"So we gotta talk about what our plan is gonna be for this year," he says, as the doors opened again. "You know how busy I'm starting to get."

"Well," she slid her hand into his, squeezing it as they walked through the hallway. They came to her door and she leaned against the frame as they talked. "This year is different than last. My schedule at is completely full between classes and my campus job, so I won't be coming home unless there is a break."

He nodded, smiling at her. "It'll be hard to get out of work like I said," he sighed. "We'll have to Skype."

"We'll make dates out of it. I promise that I'll come home as much as I can," she laughed, kissing him lightly. It was soft, punctual, he lingered against her face, his nose against her cheek. "We'll make it work."

"I know. We have this whole weekend to enjoy now too..." He pressed another kiss to her lips then, losing himself in her.

He held her face in his hands as he dropped his bag at his feet. She gathered her keys from her pocket, pushing them in the door as they kissed, pressed up against the door now. The door slipped and they nearly fell to the floor as they stepped over the threshold. Ned kicked his duffel bag inside, shutting the door behind them as they crashed inside. He picked her up quickly, swinging her onto the nearby kitchen table. They kiss for a moment longer, in a fiery passion until she pulled back

"As much as I'd love to keep going here," she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I want you to take me to bed Ned."

"Forever," he breathes into her neck, picking her up.

* * *

Ned wasn't sure at first what had woken him up. It was quiet throughout the little apartment, and they had the place to themselves.

Katie was rolling over, tucking her hands beneath her head, and blinking at him sleepily before a slow smile spread across her face. "Morning," she said so softly, he probably wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it.

"Hey." He felt himself grinning back. "Morning."

Katie squinted in the general direction of over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," he yawned.

They had no rush to get out of bed. They could enjoy this moment between just the two of them.

He saw the realization in her face too as she hummed contentedly and sank back into him, toes curling against his leg. He loved watching her when she decided to savor a moment, loved the way she smiled so

wide it made her eyes crinkle and her face glow.

"What?" she asked, a laugh under her voice that made it obvious she didn't actually mind his staring.

"Oh, nothing." He gave a tiny, overly casual shrug. "Just enjoying the view."

"I see," she whispered.

Some mornings, that would be her cue to roll over and wake him up in ways that had nothing to do with their sometimes hectic schedule and everything to do with how much they enjoyed they being together. This morning, it was apparently her cue to snuggle into his side and tug on his arm until he wrapped it around her properly.

"And what do you see?" she asked, faux serious.

"Well, I see a woman who's happy and content," he began, equally pretend serious, "and oh, absolutely gorgeous."

"Gorgeous, huh?" She didn't even try to stop the grin spreading across her face. "At..." She looked over her shoulder, seeing the alarm clock. "Nine in the morning?"

"Yep. And smart and warm and caring…" He said.

"And you see all that right now?" She raised her eyebrows, juxtaposing skepticism with dancing eyes and a crooked grin. "Not my messy hair."

"And the morning breath?" he added.

She giggled.

"Maybe." He kissed the top of her head. "Just a tiny bit, but it's okay."

He'd told her a long time ago, he had no deal breakers. He still didn't. Nothing, not even morning breath, keeping him from pulling her close and letting her curl up in his arms while humming something contentedly under her breath.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him directly.

"Yeah," he said softly, feeling full of everything she made him feel. "I love you too."

She moved from lying down, to straddling him as she captured her lips. "I think it's time I was in charge..." She hummed, sitting back on his legs. "You okay with that?"

"So okay with that," he plants his hands on either side of her head, kissing her and appreciating the view he gets of her as she pulls the only article of clothing she'd worn to bed last night, a tank top. "And this. This too."

She laughed then, bringing his hands to her breasts, remembering and relishing in the feeling of his hands on her.

This weekend was just what they needed before the start of the school year.


	23. Double Shifts and Ear Infections

**A/N: There's no way Katie and Ned had the smoothest relationship before marriage... here's a possible bump in the road :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was a surprise. Katie showed up two days earlier than when she told her folks she would be. There she was, smiling her skin sun kissed with color before him.

"Ravish me," she giggled and met him wish a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have two days before anyone will think about seeing me around her."

They hadn't been together in almost a month. A month too long for Ned.

She'd packed everything up in a day just to have two alone with him. How sweet of her. Now they would be together every single day, living together, like most couples do. It didn't take much of a push for Katie to come home, to transfer to Rockland and move in with him. It saved her parents money, it saved her money and the heartache of not being near every one that she loved. Well, almost everyone.

Hannah would still be in New York, with Brandon of course, but without her best friend that is.

"You'll get to see her every chance I get," he said and smiled at her as she looked up at him from his chest, one hand connecting with hers, the other tracing over the expanse of her skin. "We could make it a weekend getaway to see them once and awhile. Oh, and my mom needs your signature for our lease."

"Our lease," she smiled, moving over and straddling him again as she licked down his chest to his hip bones. "I like the sound of that. Sounds like we're adulting."

"And I like the sight of this," he hummed, biting his lip while he gazed at her destination. His hand ran through her hair, grasping it lightly. "Very much."

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

After Melinda rolled Lana's stroll into Delia's real estate office, she noticed she was on the phone and sat down at the chair in front of her desk quietly to wait for her to finish, playing with her seven month old Lana.

"My assistant is great with the clients, but she is organizationally impaired." Delia exclaimed, tossing a file down on her desk as she hung up her phone. "She put a W file where an M should be and the M where the W should be. Who does that?"

"An upside down person," Melinda joked as she smiled at her friend. "Oh Delia. You should get a new assistant."

"You know what, I don't even see the humor in that. My entire file system needs to be redone." Delia sighed, nodding. "I know. Janet has been slipping for a while."

"You know who is great at the stuff?" She leaned in to check on Lana, who was holding a teething ring to her mouth.

"Who?" Delia asked, going to her file cabinet behind her.

"Katie. You should see my file system," she boasted and smiled, touching Lana's soft cheek as she spoke with her friend. "I'm so glad she's coming back back. I have missed her so much."

"Do you think she would take the gig for the summer?" Delia asked, leaving the doors open as she came back around. The woman smiled at her goddaughter, stroking Lana's cheek. "Hey there girl..." Lana gleefully giggled as her godmother lifted her out of her comfy seat. "How's my little butterfly?"

"I know Katie's busy with prepping for student teaching middle school this year, but I don't see why she wouldn't." She shrugged, standing up and rubbing her daughter's back as her friend held her. "Your Auntie loves you so much miss Lana."

"That's why I love Katie. Always so generous," Delia replied as she placed Lana back into her stroller.

"I'll tell her to stop over once she arrives on Monday," she says, buckling Lana up and tucking the blanket around her. She gave her the teething ring again and sat back down as Delia went around to her desk again.

"What made me want to branch out into the rental business?" Delia muttered, sitting in her chair.

"Ned's college tuition?" She laughed, leaning back into her chair. "And then the police academy training. Why do you think I expanded the store before Katie entered middle school? I wanted to give the store time to flourish before she graduated."

"You're right. You're so right Melinda," Delia sighed, rubbing her nose as her headache pursed. Melinda could tell. "I'm so busy right now, it's crazy."

"I take it you can't go to dinner then?" She frowned, standing up. "I only ask because Mack's at a friend's and Aaron is on a date. I just closed the shop."

"I'm swamped with paperwork otherwise I would." Delia sighed, coming over to hug her and say goodbye to Lana one more time. "Where's Jim?"

"He's working a double tonight." She sighed, shrugging. "Tomorrow will work just fine though because then I can have Mack babysit. She's more the capeable and I'm holding you to this date."

"Please do. It's been forever since it's just the two of us," Delia gushed, hugging he again as the door clicked open and Ned walked in. "Hey! I thought you said you had training all day."

Ned closed the door behind him, coming over to the pair. "Yeah, but I had a little break and you sounded stressed on the phone. Hi mom," Ned said, leaning in to hug his mother first and then Melinda.

"So you came to save me? Oh honey, I love you!" Delia said as soon as he pulled away from Melinda, she pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just bringing by you that lease you asked for," he replied and handed over the folder that he had tucked his jacket. "I did want to check in on you too. Don't worry."

"How'd you get it? She's not home yet," Delia asked, looking to Melinda, who blushed rolled her eyes.

"She faxed it over to the station. I thought you said you needed it pronto," he shrugged, kissing her cheek. "Do you have that second set of keys I asked for?"0

"I did say that," Delia picked the keys up off the desk, extending her hand to her son. He was being awfully suspicious. "Here they are." She almost wanted to pull her hand back, but he took them from her before she could. "Be sure to tell Katie thank you for being so quick with the papers."

"I will, but I better go." He smiled and turned to Melinda and Lana. "It's good to see you Mel and you too Lana. What a cutie, she is!" He smiled at the baby and she grabbed onto his finger for a moment before he left.

There was a moment of silence after he left before Melinda looked over at Delia.

"Katie is so shacked over there right now," she laughed, shaking her head as she pushed Lana toward the door.

"Ugh, I know." Delia crowed.

* * *

Two months went by, Ned graduated from the academy and was placed with an older cop. Jamison.

He worked early mornings for patrol, until about six most days. Katie worked part time at the Delia's office and helped out at her mom's store whenever she could.

Things were going great. Student teaching was starting soon for Katie and she couldn't wait to see what this year would bring into her life with Ned. Those were words she never thought would be a reality for her. Being with Ned was always a far fetched dream for her and now she was making dinner for him.

"Honey, I'm home." Ned said as he walked through their apartment door, it looked like he grinned wider as he saw her. "God, I love saying that."

"You're such a dork," she laughed and wiped her hands off, meeting him with a kiss.

"This smells great, babe." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to the crink of her neck. "What is it?"

"No peeking," she laughed. guiding him toward the hallway. "You go shower. You smell from all the drills. Dinner is a surprise and almost done."

She was just like her mother, always wanting her dinner's to be a surprise. She could cook a mean chicken dumplings and her chili was phenomenal. She also could make these little cookies that were bite sized pieces of heaven, but she always kept whatever she was making that night a secret until it was on the table for him to see.

"Never mind. Stir this," she muttered and handed him the ladle before running past him and into the bathroom. "It's going to make me sick."

She closed the door from the floo of the bathroom, her guts spilling into the toilet. She grasped the porcelain, the sick taste in her mouth making it worse than the cramps in her stomach.

Her stomach had been churning since this morning, and even though she had managed to keep everything down since then, she knew that she was going to throw up sooner or later. She would probably throw up as soon as she looked back at their dinner.

"You okay?" Ned asked from outside the door. He knocked lightly. "Can I come in in?"

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as she kneeled before the toilet. There it was. She felt her stomach churn in the familiar get to the nearest toilet sort of way. She breathed and then the contents of her stomach spilled out of her mouth again.

Ned knocked again because she didn't answer, but could hear her well enough to open the door and come in, holding back her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. After she was sure she was done, she sat back and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered, leaning into her. "I was going to answer."

Ned moved and grabbed a washcloth from under the sit, wetting it before he kneeled and brought it to her face. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry you feel so rotten." He whispered and she touched his hands, taking it from him. He went and got her a glass of water, sitting back on the floor. "How you feeling now?"

"You tried the soup didn't you?" She asked as she wiped her chin before spying the chicken broth drop on his chin.

"No," he grinned, handing her the water before he looked at her. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad someone can eat it," she whispered before turning back to the toilet.

* * *

After Ned left for his evening patrol shift a little later than usual, Katie facetimed Hannah immediately.

"Hey, Han, it's me." She sighed, placing her phone on her bed after she finally answered. She stepped back, grabbing her jeans.

"Hey, Katie." Katie pulled on her jeans, grabbing her sweater. "That's a cute outfit."

"Thanks," she sighed, fixing her hair as she grabbed her phone. "I need to tell you something that needs to stay a secret. And not a secret that you can afford to tell my mom."

"That's definitely doable. Are you okay?" Hannah asked, concerned.

Katie smiled, trying to force her blue jeans to button as she sat on the bed. They were a little tight, but they fit.

"Everything's fine. You don't need to worry. I just have a theory and need it to be between us only. Not even Brando can know." She sighed, fixing her hair.

"Okay," Hannah stared at her, wanting answers. "Continue."

"I think I'm pregnant." She sighed, closing her eyes to avoid whatever facial expression Hannah made.

"I thought I heard a struggle with those jeans and I noticed the sports bra," Hannah sighed. "Did you get a test?"

"I am about to go get one right now," she said immediately grabbing her keys from her nightstand. "What if I am?"

"Then you'll manage. You always do. Just let me know how everything goes, okay?" Hannah smiled, trying to be positive. "I'm here for you."

"Of course." she said, standing up and walking out of her bedroom. "We'll talk tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Hannah blew a kiss and her phone screen went dark and she tucked it in her back pocket.

Pregnant. She did not want to be pregnant.

* * *

Katie could easily admit that she was surprised at the thought that crossed her mind when she walked down the aisle in the drug store that men avoided like the plague. She didn't walk into the store thinking it, but she definitely started thinking it when she stopped in front of a shelf she'd never looked at seriously before.

PREGNANCY TESTS

She didn't know why her hand when to her stomach and a smile crossed her lips, but it did on both accounts. Yes, she was a sentimental woman and she loved children, but the thought of trying to pick out a test or two that would change her life, one way or another, made her a little emotional.

She wondered how many women had felt like that in this exact place. She wondered if Hannah had back in November. If her mother had when she found out about her and then she thought about how many men were shooed from their homes when their emotional significant other thought she was pregnant and made him come to get it.

Her smile grew at the mental image of her father standing here trying to do that. Or Ned. She laughed and let the scene play out in her mind for a moment just because she thought it was funny, but the line of thought didn't last long. She was on a tight deadline and needed to get home before anyone saw her and asked questions. Or told her mother. The second option was almost worse.

Katie quickly turned and headed down an aisle, stopping at the tampons. When she remembered she had a full, unopened box at home, she withdrew the hand that was reaching for her usual brand. When she did that, her mind started to count days and weeks those tampons sat in that unopened box. She turned back to the other side of the aisle where the previous objects of her attention sat in neat little rows.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly crept back to the shelves of pregnancy tests.

She did the math again and again and she realized that if she was counting so many times, she should just pick one up and take it.

Two ever. Just to be safe and if she was wrong, it was only ten dollars.

She stared a moment longer, not knowing if she was actually ready to pick the object up off the shelf and took a couple of deep breaths.

It wasn't as if she didn't want a family with Ned. She did, but there were only just getting starting in life. They had just moved in together. A baby was not even a thought yet. Hell a wedding was supposed to come first, but this was possibly a baby and she knew they would both adjust as necessary because it would be their baby.

She wasn't sure if she felt guilty for wondering if now was the right time for one. Every woman thought that, didn't they?

They hemmed and hawed and thought of themselves, their career, their significant other, right?

She couldn't be alone in this line of thinking.

Her hand moved back to her stomach as she stared at the plethora of tests in front of her. She wondered if there was one better than the other. The one her hand hovered over had caught her eye from the start and its name was very encouraging for someone who wasn't positive what the result was going to be once the test was take. And she needed to know for sure.

She couldn't handle it if she went home, took the tests and didn't have a definitive answer. Maybe it would be smarter for her to just go home and make an appointment with her gynecologist. Sure, she'd only been there four months ago, but this was something of an emergency. Right?

Did she really want to wait any longer to find out if she and Ned were going to have a baby?

Her decision was made when she grabbed two boxes and put it in her basket, nonchalantly adding some deodorant for Ned and some razors for her before heading up to the check out. She grabbed Ned a Snickers and herself a Reese's and tried not to blush when the teenager behind the counter looked from Katie to the test and back again. She paid and got out quickly, thanking goodness that she and Ned's apartment wasn't too far away from the CVS she'd gone to. When she entered their apartment, she wished Ned was there and that she'd told him at dinner like she'd wanted to.

Instead, she walked to the bathroom alone, unzipping her jeans and opened one box before she sat on the toilet.

She did as the instructions told her to and went to wash her hands. She placed a couple of tissues down and then laid the two tests. She set the timer on her cell phone and leaned back against the wall with her Reese's in hand.

It felt like the longest two minutes of her life.

She had too much time to think. She was scared and excited and picturing her boyfriend holding a baby and hearing endless screams at three am and she could feel herself clenching her fists because she didn't know which emotions were okay and which made her a bad potential mother. She did not want to be a bad mother.

When her phone beeped, she didn't look at the tests right away like she'd planned too. Instead, she turned to the wall and calmed herself. She briefly wondered if everything would be okay, though.

Were she and Ned ready for the responsibility that came with having a child? Was she ready to possibly grow three times her normal size? Was she ready to have strange cravings, intense mood swings, cramps in her legs and a complete lack of control of her bodily functions? Just as importantly as that, was Ned ready? Was he ready for her to call him crying in the middle of the night because she couldn't see her toes? Was he ready for two am food runs because she was craving something ridiculous that they didn't have at home? Was he ready for even less sleep that he got now?

She decided that even if they weren't ready, they would be able to get ready. They would have nine months, give or take, to get ready.

"Okay. Time to look." She breathed, rubbing her face before she turned. Her eyes were still closed. "Katie, go look and then call your mother because she always knows what to do. You know you shouldn't have kept this from her."

She opened her eyes leaned over them.

Both tests said the same thing, both had crystal clear results. Two solid pink lines.

Pregnant.

She grabbed the next box and did the next two just as she did the others, reaching for her phone dialing her mother's number as they started to show their results.

"Hello?" Melinda whispered.

"Mom, hi. Can you come over? Now?" She said quickly, her hand shaking as she looked at the next two tests.

"Katie..? It's kind of late. Is this urgent?" Melinda asked, yawning.

"It's only like eight thirty." She said, rolling her eyes. That didn't matter this did. "Mom, I think I'm pregnant." She said, looking at the two pink lines on the test she had in her hand.

"I'm on my way," Melinda replied and hung up.

Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She had no idea what the rest of her was doing because today did not go as she had expected. When she got up this morning, she'd expected a day of relaxing. A trip to the pharmacy, a late night pizza delivery and probablysex with Ned when he got home from his patrol in the wee hours of the morning. As usual.

That last one was the whole reason she's in this mess.

She didn't expect to bring home a pregnancy test, take it and get results like this.

It was supposed to be an easy, drama free day.

* * *

Melinda used her spare key in case of an emergency and walked right to the bathroom. Katie was on the floor, her legs no longer held her up, not in mess like this.

"How many tests did you buy?" Melinda asked, helping her daughter up. "Does Ned know?"

"Four. They are in the sink," she replied, blinking at her. "Did you like speed"

"Doesn't matter," Melinda sighed, hugging her. "Did you take them all?"

"Yeah, I took them all." She muttered, pulling back and walking toward the sink. "They're all positive and no, Ned doesn't know. I didn't want to tell him before I knew for sure. He's working."

"Okay, umm..." Melinda muttered and grabbed her daughter's hand, looking at the test. "C'mon. I'll take you to someone. We'll know for sure."

She followed her mother without a work and quickly locked the front door behind her.

"Where are you taking me? It better not be dad." She said, following her down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment complex.

"It's not dad," Melinda answered and ran to the driver's side of her car, getting in. "But your dad will find out sooner or later if you are pregnant."

"I know," she got into the jeep and glanced out the window. "Don't remind me."

* * *

The doctor's office was cold and clammy and white and sterile and everything that Katie hated. Katie wasn't used to the awkwardness of being at the doctor's. She had grown up with the environment. Her dad was the chief of the hospital for God's sake. When the nurse called her name, she almost jumped out of her seat. Melinda had to bite back a laugh.

The room was blue, with clouds all over the walls. Reluctantly, Katie sat on the table.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chinn. I'll be taking care of you throughout this possible pregnancy." A woman said and she looked over uneasily at her mother. After the awkward handshakes were over, Dr. Chinn got settled on the doctors' stool and looked at her chat. "So Katie, you think you're pregnant? Did you take an at home pregnancy test?"

"I took four. They were all positive." She explained, biting her lip. "I just wanted to know for sure."

"I see. So, why do you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

She doesn't know if it's unnatural for ghost seeing children to send their ghost seeing mother dreams from the womb, but Katie's pretty sure it isn't.

"Just a feeling," she replied.

"When was the date of your last period?" The doctor questioned.

"Can't remember. Late July, I think." She replied, biting her tongue.

"Katherine Ann!" Melinda gawked at her daughter. "It's September, you know."

Dr. Chinn doesn't seem phased, though. "Well, I guess the only way we can tell immediately is if we have a look. Lie back and lift up your shirt for me."

She laid back and did as she was asked before looking at her mother.

Melinda hated seeing her daughter in so must discomfort. The only thing she knew to do was to squeeze her hand, and lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Melinda reassured her, smiling. "No matter the outcome."

"You think so?" She asked, sighing at the gel squirted onto her stomach and the wand pressed into it, beginning to move around.. "I'm so scared mom." Dr. Chinn moved the wand over her stomach and muttered to herself as she swiveled it around. "What do you see?" She asked, turning to look at the monitor.

"Well, Katie, you aren't pregnant." Dr. Chinn said pointing to the screen. "See? No baby. I can't be sure as to why the tests came back positive, but I have a hunch and would like to run some tests."

"Okay," she nodded, finally letting herself breathe as she sat up. "What do you need from me?"

"Just two cheek swabs," Dr. Chinn said grabbing two long swabs and motioning for her to open her mouth window. "Open," the doctor swabbed each cheek and put them in test tubes before smiling. "It was nice to see you Katie. You were just a little girl the last time I saw you... and Melinda, how's that adorable Lana of yours doing?"

"She's doing great," Melinda smiled, hugging the woman. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice and keeping it on the down low."

"Anything for my favorite patient," Dr. Chinn smiled and left.

Katie laid back down and sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Ned?" She muttered. "I can't just keep this a secret."

"You'll know what to do. You always do the right thing Katie," Melinda held out her hand for her daughter, but Katie hopped off the table and hugged her mother instead. "Oh honey... it's okay." She sobbed into her shoulder while her mother's hands rubbed her back and whispered how much she loved her. It was always what she needed. Most of the time, at least. "Okay, enough sobbing for today. Let's go have some lunch."

Melinda pinched her daughter's cheek. "Okay," she smiled and wiped away her tears, adjusting her shirt.

* * *

Ned calmed the moment he got out of the car. There she was, sitting in her bed with her glasses on. Her hair was bedridden from the last few hours of louding, the chocolate brown strands falling in front of her eyes when she looked down and he didn't remember counting that many shades in it before. She caught his gaze and that warm shade of light brown turned to honey when the light hit it. And he's melting, melting in the of spring, melting in her eyes.

"Have a good day?" She said, smiling at him as he walked up the steps.

"Better now that I'm with you," he replied and smiled at her, lying down on the bed with her. She curled into him, soft and warm from being under the blankets. "It was a long shift."

She met his eyes with the brown of her eyes and there's those damn words again, words he couldn't form, words that he didn't even know, words that destroy his heart, choke his throat. Her fingers curled around his arm, pressing into the fabric of his jacket, her head resting on his shoulder. She was so small, such an insignificant part of this gigantic universe and yet, she was the most important part of his life.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled up at him, rubbing his sides. "Catch any bad guys ?"

"A few," he joked, but noticed the sorrow hidden in her voice. "What's the matter?" He already knew. His mother had told him about her suspicions of Katie being pregnant after an awkward conversation with Melinda. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," she lied and brought on that fake smile as she met him with a kiss.

"Katie?" He muttered, pulling back. He rubbed her cheek. "I already know that you're-"

"That I was pregnant?" She interrupted him, moving back to lay back on her pillow. "Who told you?"

His lips parted as he inhaled deeply, his brow furrowing. "I didn't know you lost the baby," he said. "My mom only told me that she heard from your mom that you might be pregnant."

A tear winded down her cheek, slowly, through a path of freckles. "Well, I'm not anymore." She angrily wiped the tears away and he winded his hand around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Katie, I'm sorry." he whispered. "It'll be okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out today," she replied, breathing softly as he pulled back to look at her. "I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't. Not anymore. The hormones just were lingering long enough to still read on a home pregnancy test."

He shut his eyes at the brokenness in her voice, knowing that's how she must've been feeling when she found out she had pregnant, but wasn't. He reached between their bodies and found one of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and she squeezed it tight.

"If I could change this, I-" he sighed and slowly, raised his other hand cup her cheek, leaning close to kiss her gently.

He felt her hands glide over his shoulder, pulling him close to her and deepening the kiss. "You can't repeat the past." She replied against his lips, wrapping her arm around his neck as she kissed him another time. They fell deeper into the cushioned bed, the sheets wrapping around them like close friends.

Only she would quote Fitzgerald to him in a moment like this.

"I love when you quote literature to me," he grinned, licking her lips as she grinned back at him.

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

Melinda and Delia walked toward the Clancy house, after having taken a short walk with Lana.

"He's never ran off so fast. I wonder what happened. He didn't answer when I tried to call him last night or this morning." Delia said softly, waving her hands around wilding. "I shouldn't have said anything about the possible pengnancy to Ned like you said. Do you think they are the real thing?"

"Katie is happy and so is he. I see it every time they look at each other." Melinda replied, checking on Lana who is asleep in the stroller. "It's definitely very real, Delia."

"They are both still so young and I'm afraid Ned's gonna screw it up somehow," Delia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He always has one way or another. I worry about him every day Melinda."

"I know you do," she rubbed her friend's side as she pushed the strolled down the sidewalk. They were nearly to her home. They continued to walk, but in silence until they spotted Katie and Ned relaxing in the swing on the porch. "Oh to be in love... so cute!"

"Please don't make me look," Delia said and covered her eyes.

Katie leaned into Ned's chest and squeezed his hand, kissing him just to disgust Delia a bit more. Melinda crowed, laughing as they walked closer.

"These eight months with you have been amazing," Ned said, smiling at her. "I can't imagine another eight months with you. They will be even better."

"What are you saying Ned?" She asked then looked over at him. "I feel the same way. This has been a great time with you. I love you."

"I never want my time to end with you. I want to give you it all. The universe is never kind, we both know this, but together I think we'd make a good pair. I think you'd make an even more amazing mother..." He explained, scooting a little bit away from her on the swing, a smile on his face. "And when I thought you were pregnant," he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "I caught myself looking at this and I was gonna ask you when I got home last night, but things changed." He looked up at her, studying her. She wasn't talking and yet, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He could see the panic in her eyes and he knew immediately what she was thinking, he touched her face, smiling. "But not the way I felt about you. I love you Katie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As a result, I believe it would be best if we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend but rather husband and wife, so will you be mine?"

He got down on one knee and popped open the little black box. The ring was the one she'd always told him about. It was the ring that had sat in the back right of one of the many jewelers cases in the Brighton Family Jewelry Store since she'd first gone in there with her mother to get new jewelry cleaner when she was five. Not many people liked non-diamond engagement rings, but Katie had fallen in love with the ring.

It held a princess cut diamond in the middle with Ruby's all around it, her birthstone. That was how she'd learned about her birthstone. Her mother had told her that day when she was five. Her mother had also told her that she was a Cancer. She hadn't known what that meant when she was little, but being and adult she knew that being a Cancer was is all about home. Those born under this sign are said to have been the 'roots' kinds of people and take great pleasure in the comforts of home and family. Cancers are known to be maternal, domestic and love to nurture others.

"Ned..." She moved down to the ground with him and kissed him. She loved him. She wanted to marry him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling back and pulling the ring out of the box.

"Yes, I will marry you Ned." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A million times yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood, pulling her into his arms tightly. He lowered his face to hers and their lips met, the moment she had dreamed of for so long. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss. As they part she saw his eyes sparkle and his lips curved up into a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your mom screamed," he laughed, resting his nose against hers. "It was kind of adorable."

"So did yours," she laughed as well, smiling at him. "Ned... I love you."

"I love you too," he winked and then wrapped her in a tight warm hug.


	24. Over the Edge

**A/N: Starting this off with why Ned had run out of the cabin in Chapter 79 of TLF. There was more than one time when Katie looked too good for Ned to care how old she was in the moment... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned walked up the stairs of the cabin slowly. He couldn't get his mind off Katie. That swimsuit and the way it hugged her figure. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Katie like this.

She was barely sixteen. He was about to turn twenty.

But his pants tightened and he climbed the stairs slowly. Aaron was still outside, maybe he could get enough alone time in his room. But all he knew was he just needed to get a second alone. He knew he couldn't get that in the bathroom downstairs because Melinda was getting Mackenzie situated in the shower and he didn't want to hold up the room he was staying in because of Aaron.

The bathroom upstairs' light was on, but Ned was in such a fog he just walked in quietly and closed the door. It's only then that he realized someone was in the shower. The soft patter of water reached him from across the room along with the gentle glow of the vanity's lights. He leaned slightly to his left on the counter and was rewarded with the view of the shower stall's frosted glass door. He watched the water droplets trail downward in haphazard paths until his muddled mind registers that it was the same person as before.

It was Katie. Her shadowed figure turned sideways and raised her arms to massage shampoo through her hair. As she did so, her breasts jut forward, and he imagined her nipples peaking under his hands.

He turned then, cursing internally at his incredible timing as he left the bathroom and relaxed against the door once he shut it again. He couldn't get her out now. Katie was there, almost sixteen or not. She was naked and dripping wet in his mind.

His thigh muscles twitch as his cock jerked and stiffened in his pants. His legs fell open as he plunged his hand to fix his pants as he heard Melinda with Mackenzie in the room she was sharing with Katie. He just kept walking, down the stairs and out the back door. Jim had called his name, but he was already to the first few steps, walking further down until he sat down at the bottom to breathe. He grasped the railing and closed his eyes.

Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? He needed to get Katie out of his head.

Being around her was like playing with fire. He knew he would eventually get burned, that it would blow up in his face, that it would end in catastrophe, but he found it harder and harder to care. He only managed to show some self-restraint when they weren't alone. Especially when they were around her father. He wanted to respect the man who had somehow become one of the few people in his life he was close to and actually cared about.

He should be able to control himself. He shouldn't want her so badly, but he did and deep down she knew it.

It was during dinner the next night at the cabin when he'd almost let things boil over. Katie sat close to him, her eyes traveling over his form, a secret, amused smirk gracing her lips. She could look at him as much as she wanted. She could study him and laugh and smile without worry.

He, however, avoided her eyes and kept his gaze down at his plate. He feared that looking at her would give himself away. That her father would pick up on the lust in his eyes right now more than usual, or that the feral need raging inside him to make her his would be glaringly obvious.

There was a lull in the conversation when he felt her elbow nudge him.

"Pass the pasta salad?" She asked nicely, pouring herself a glass of water. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure," he said and she poured him some his glass.

Her leg silently rubbed against his and she smiled as he passed her plastic container. He stiffened at first but didn't pull away. And then, before he could even consider it, her hand touched his knee once she put the water pitcher down. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and hated himself when he didn't pull away immediately. Instead, he slid his hand (which rested on the armrest before) over and up her thigh a little.

He had his glass of water in his other hand in a death grip while he finally managed to retract his hand from between her leg. Ned didn't say anything for the rest of dinner, furious with himself for being so weak. For wanting to touch her and for reveling in the look she gave him when he did.

Afterward, as they were helping clean up in the kitchen, her parents disappeared outside to ready a fire. His parents had gone out for dinner tonight and her siblings were all quietly doing their own thing spread out over the living room.

The moment he heard the door close he turned on her in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "You're barely sixteen. This can't happen."

"What if I want it to?" she asked, appearing genuinely hurt.

He wasn't prepared to see the vulnerability there, the look in her eyes that told him that she really had no idea the effect she could have. She looked sad like she might start crying if he told her he didn't want anything to do with her. And that was far from the case.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes actually beginning to glisten with tears. "I won't talk to you again if that's what you want. I didn't know I repulsed you that much."

"No. Katie, I didn't mean it like that." He said, shaking his head. She didn't know the effect she had on him. "I just want to know why you are messing with me?" He asked, forcing himself to ask the question before he broke down and gathered her into his arms to soothe her.

She at least had the decency not to deny it. "I like you," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have always liked you more than I should."

He turned away, unable to look into her eyes anymore. The truth has he wanted her too, but only in the last few years. He wished he'd been born earlier. That he wasn't twenty right now.

Why couldn't he be seventeen again?

"We could be so good together," he insisted, and she felt a shiver go through her at his words because they both knew he was right. He hadn't realized that he'd leaned her against the fridge now, his hand touching her cheek. "You're too young for me Katie. I'm twenty."

"That's only four years, Ned. My parents are four years apart," she shrugged, smiling at him.

"It would be different if you were eighteen," he pulled back then, shaking his head. That's what he had to keep telling himself.

As her mother returned from outside, he made some half-hearted excuse to leave and went to watch a movie with the little kids. Ned wasn't sure how much longer he could deny himself from being with her.

* * *

It wasn't until two years when Katie knocked on his bedroom door one day, he was sure that this was it.

She was going to be wearing heels and a trench coat and nothing else. She was going to fuck his brains out and he wouldn't even put up much of a fight.

She was eighteen now.

But when he answered the door she was holding a plate of cookies. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and she was in jean shorts and a t-shirt.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and invited her into his room.

"Your mom let me in. I made you cookies," she proclaimed happily, handing him the plate.

"Uhh...thanks," he laughed, touched and surprised by the gesture. "Why?"

"My dad thought it was the least I could do since you helped me pack and wouldn't let me pay you," she explained.

"I told him it was fine," he replied, taking a cookie from the plate.

Katniss shrugged in response as he bit into the cookie.

He clamped his jaw together as the disgusting taste invaded his mouth. He tried to keep his face normal, not wanting to give anything away and hurt her feelings. She usually made such great cookies, but like always thought she could read him so easily. She studied his face, her eyebrows pinching together in concern.

"What is it?" she asked, eyes darting from his unmoving mouth full of cookie and the plate in his hand. "Are they that bad?"

She grabbed a cookie from the plate and bit into it herself. After a few seconds her face scrunched up in disgust and she spat the offending treat back into her hand.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"They're not that bad," he offered weakly, even as he spat out his own piece of cookie into a napkin discreetly. "You're usually on top with cookies Katie."

"They're awful!" She insisted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged and avoided her eyes. He didn't say anything because he would rather swallow a mouthful of the worst cookie he had ever tasted than risk hurting her feelings again. He was touched by the gesture and he wanted to show her he appreciated it.

She studied him for a moment and realization seemed to dawn in her eyes. She knew that he was playing the nice guy. She knew he was just trying to spare her feelings.

"I think I used salt instead of sugar," she finally said and they both dissolved into laughter. "God, I'm an idiot," she cackled.

He assured her it was a mistake that could happen to anyone. "You're anything but an idiot Katie," he smiled.

* * *

The hardest days for Ned were when he could tell his girlfriend was horny. Today it happened in the guest room at the cabin. They'd been dating six months.

"Can you tell I'm not wearing a bra?" Katie asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

He turned to find her in a white tank top that was two sizes too small for her. It ended well above the waistband of her shorts and revealed plenty of her midriff. It was also practically see-through, and he could easily make out the outline of her dark nipples.

"Little bit," he retorted, turning back to attempt to refocus on his work.

She approached him slowly from behind where he was sitting back on his heels. "Can I give you a massage?" she whispered in his ear, sinking down onto her knees, her hands gently squeezing at his taut shoulder muscles.

He gave in, her hands felt too good for him to deny.

"Does that feel good?" she murmured, reading his mind, her nose trailing along the skin of his neck until she was tugging his earlobe between her teeth.

His eyes were closed, his head was dropping back. He was slowly going insane from wanting her and struggling to concentrate on the file he was reading over for work when they came home on Monday.

"Ned..." she whispered, and for some reason, the sound of her voice like that saying his name snapped him back to his senses.

There was something in the sound of her voice that reached deep inside him. It wasn't just longing and lust, it was real and aching. He was almost afraid it was love. What if she didn't love him like that now that they were together?

"What's wrong?" She kissed his neck, rubbing her hands over his chest. "Talk to me..." He looked at her, smiling a little as she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course, I do." She whispered, smiling at him. "Why would you think I didn't?" And now Katie was staring at him, arms crossed in front of her in annoyance.

He was just about to raise his hand, to explain himself when he saw her strip off that too-small tank top of hers. His mouth dropped open a little and he looked around to ensure no one else was getting the show he was, but it was unnecessary. There was no one but him and her and he'd heard her lock the door on her way in.

"Do I need to show you?" She whispered.

"Yes, please." he groaned, earning her laugh as he laid back and she turned, straddling him. Then she unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them with her panties down her hips, leaving her naked for his greedy eyes.

"Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, feeling himself twitch at the sight of her. "C'mere you."

* * *

It was a week after they came back when he knew he wanted to marry her.

He had got home from work and knew what he had to do. He was going next door to tell her father how he felt about his daughter. He was going to ask him for his suggestions on rings. He walked up to their front door so nervous, so nervous and out of sorts, that he didn't even notice that any of their cars were in the driveway as usual.

He rang the doorbell and then knocked a few times, patiently waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes when no one appeared at the door, he stepped away, trying to catch a glimpse through the window.

He'd started to text Katie, wondering where everyone had gone.

"No one's home, boy!" He heard the neighbor, a nice old woman, yell from his porch. He laughed and looked back to her book in hand, swaying back and forth in her oversized rocking chair.

"Um...do you know where any of them are?" he asked nervously, stepping off the porch as he sent her a text. "I'm looking for Katie."

"Your girlfriend, right? She didn't tell you they took her dad in an ambulance not too long ago?" The woman asked, and he felt his blood run cold.

He ran back to his truck and called Katie's cell. She didn't pick up, and he was forced to leave her a rambling, frantic message.

"Katie...hey...your parents neighbor just said something about an ambulance coming for your dad? Is he oka? I'm really worried. I hope everything is okay. Umm...I want to come see you, wherever you guys are. I need to know you're alright. Please call me as soon as you get this. Love you. Umm...okay...bye."

He hung up with a knot in his stomach and an anxious feeling pressing down on his chest. He shook his head with a pained sort of laugh escaping from his lips. Of course, this would happen just as he finally felt like he figured out what he wanted.

He started to drive, being careful not to speed as he anxiously waited for his phone to ring.

Finally, as he was turning into the hospital parking lot, Katie called.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He could feel himself trembling, and he realized just how important Katie and her family had become in his life. They were all he really had besides his mom and Tim.

Slowly, relief started to wash over him as Katie explained what had happened.

She was fine. So was her dad. He had had a mild heart attack, and her mom had called 911. The doctors ran plenty of tests and determined he would okay, but that he needed to start taking medication to prevent any future problems. He needed to lay off the sweets and heavy fatty foods.

"Where are you?" The phone crinkled. "It's really overwhelming here. My mom is still crying."

"In the parking lot," he said, sitting back in his seat, eyes closed, overcome with exhaustion now that he knew everything was okay.

"Of course you are," she said. "I'll be right out."

He insisted on coming in to see everyone, but Katie pleaded with him not to. She explained that he was going to be getting released sometime either late tonight or early tomorrow morning and her mom needed to focus all her energy on taking care of paperwork and getting her father out of there. She promised to come out to see him.

He hung up feeling better, but there was still a nagging feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake.

He realized as he sat alone in his car for a moment, that it was the fact that he had been planning to approach her dad about his feelings for Katie and hadn't gotten the chance. And now, with Him recovering from a mild heart attack, he was going to be hard-pressed to find a good time to bring that up.

She slid into his truck a few moments later, looking frazzled and tired. "I'm so glad you came. I meant to call you," she whispered, enveloping him in a hug. "I just didn't want to worry you at work."

"It's okay Katie. He's gonna be okay." He whispered, kissing her cheek. He could feel her cry, letting go into his jacket. She'd been strong for her mother, holding her hand while they waited for news. "He'll be okay."

* * *

Later that night, in the wee hours of the head and instead of being in bed, Ned was downstairs in his living room. He'd just recently moved into his out place and was attempting to read a file to cure his insomnia, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering to Katie and her father, his gaze drifting out the window to where he could see the hospital across the square from him.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by the sound of soft knocks at his door. He sat up in surprise, his face dry from where it had been resting against the pages of the file. He ran a hand through his hair and approached the front door.

He didn't even get a chance to properly look at her.

He was only able to briefly recognize the figure on his doorstep as Katie before she flung herself at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

He was so surprised at first that his mouth was simply slack, not returning the passion of her kiss. And then, when his brain processed that this was really happening, he closed the door and pulled her more firmly against him. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, he cradled her face with his hand, he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer, and even closer still.

"Ned..." she whimpered when they pulled away to catch their breath, but he couldn't bear the idea of not kissing her now that he knew what it felt like.

His tongue sought entry to her mouth eagerly, pushing and stroking and tasting. She melted into him; they were breathing through each other, ragged gasps and wandering hands.

"Please... make it all go away," she started chanting over and over again, and his brain didn't even register her plea until he felt her leading him to his bedroom.

She pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed, and he looked up at her stunned, his brain clouded with lust and adoration for this woman in front of him.

He watched in a daze as she reached up under the soft cotton sundress she was wearing to remove her panties. And then she was on her knees pulling at the button of his pajama pants. He didn't protest, just lifted his hips to help her as she dragged his pants and boxers down to his ankles, which he promptly kicked off.

His cock was humming with desire, hard and aching for her even as a small voice in the back of his mind still tried to protest. They should talk about why she was here. About why she was here with no notice at two in the morning.

"Katie..." he started to say, trying to form a coherent thought, trying to maintain his composure even now.

"No, Ned, please..." she whimpered, lowering herself to straddle one of his legs. "I'll tell you later."

He jumped when he felt her slick wetness on his thigh, and his hands immediately went to her hips. She gripped onto his shoulders and began rocking back and forth against his thigh, rubbing her center and spreading her arousal on the bare skin of his leg.

"I need you so much," she panted, whimpering as her hips started rocking faster against him. "I just need to forget about this entire day with you." He made a pained sound as if he held back a second longer it would actually kill him. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm aching for you."

Then they were on the bed, and one of her legs was over his shoulder. He was buried inside her, each of them making sounds that almost sounded like they were in ecstasy. The feeling of finally being joined again was too much to process.

He could not hold back. She was perfect. She was hot and wet and tight and met each of his thrusts with equal fervor. She was his. She screamed his name over and over again. He could feel her nails digging into his back.

"How do you feel now?" He growled into her ear. "How do you feel now that it's filled with me?"

She whimpered in response, head thrashing from side to side. And then his hand dipped down to where they were joined to find her center. He rubbed her in tight, hard circles, and he could feel her clench around him as she came.

She went limp, and he could feel the tremors of her orgasm still surging through her body. He paused his thrusts to catch his breath and lowered her leg off his shoulder.

Then he sat back on his knees and grabbed her hips to pull her with him, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands were on her lower back as he pulled her toward him. He gazed down at her, flush skin, messy hair. Beautiful. His beautiful girl.

He pulled on one strap of her dress and was rewarded to discover she was without a bra. He tugged her dress down to reveal her breasts to his hungry eyes and when he began to knead the flesh, she moaned her approval and started to rock her hips again, encouraging him to continue moving into her.

He was in a trance. He had never felt like this before. He had fucked a handful of women in his life, and he thought it had been good, great even. But this was something else entirely. This was them, in their best and worst moments. But it was more than that. He had spent his entire life keeping her at a distance, floating by completely unattached to her. But this last December changed everything.

She was fearless and sometimes reckless, but she was most like him. A little lost and alone, just needing someone to connect with, who understood her.

He admired her. He was amazed by her, the way she never hesitated to go after what she wanted. He loved her. He could admit that now and it wasn't scary. He loved her, and yet he lusted after her. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion, fuck her into submission for all those times she had driven him crazy with want.

His hands were on her lower back, and his thumbs gripped around the curve of her hips. They knew each other's bodies so well. It was innate-like they had done this a thousand times before.

He pulled her to him as he slipped through her tight, wet folds. Again and again and again. He set a hectic pace, and she started to moan and whimper. Then his hand found her clit again, making her back arch. He could feel his own release fast approaching and he could only focus on the sight of him disappearing inside her. He was pounding her, the sound of their bodies slapping together and his labored grunts and her mewls of delight filling the room.

She came for the second time before he did, and the feel of her insides squeezing him and her body spasming beneath him pushed him over the edge. He rocked his hips into her in time with his release, filling her up.

He collapsed against her and tried to catch his breath. He rolled to his side and pulled her against him. He thought about how right it felt to hold her in his arms and decided that was where she was always supposed to be. He was able to function again before she was. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing she was watching him later.

"I needed to get out of there. The couch was too uncomfortable with me and Aaron on it," she said, curling into him. "Is that terrible of me?"

"No," he laughed, "You're welcome here whenever. You know that."

She nodded, kissing his cheek as she closed her eyes. He decided it wasn't too bad of an idea to get some sleep.

He woke when sunlight was just starting to pour into his bedroom, his eyes closing at the brightness. His cock stirred then, feeling something trace up against it. Warm, wet. His eyes opened as she took him in her mouth.

"Katie," he gasped, his hand balling her hair into his hand. He couldn't see her, the sheet rustling as she moved against him, taking more and more of his erection into his mouth. "Oh, Katie. Yes..."

This time she was on top, and she rode him, moving her hips in a way that had him calling her name. He held onto her, shouting his name as he thrust up into her. His hands covered her ass as she leaned into his chest.

After they finished in his bed, and then went once more in the shower, they talked about going to see her father. Everything was back to normal, just like it should be.


	25. Missing Ned

**A/N: Meowser wrote the letter lol. A restless night for Katie when Ned is at basic during LIAM. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and Katie knew she should be asleep, but she just couldn't. Every time she tried to get sleep, it was like she had this itch to get up and clean. Just imagining the state of her wardrobe made her restless. This was how she found herself clearing through her desk, just a couple of hours before she had to get up.

Katie was usually an organized person, she wasn't the cleanest person in the world, nor did absolutely everything have an exact place, but she prided herself on her organizational skills. However, Ned had a secret and that secret was the second draw on the right of his desk. It was where he put things, he was sure he'd find a place for eventually. Or at least that's what Katie thought he did with the drawer. She called it a black hole. Ned kept saying he'd look through it, but he just didn't have the time or the willpower, so here she was doing it.

Halfway through the drawer, she found four clearly worn folded pieces of paper. It took her a second before she realized what they were. But as soon as she did she wasn't sure she wanted to read them. She could remember writing them so clearly, holding them in her hand took her back two years, her heart speeding up. The nervous anticipation of writing them filled her body, she'd never done anything like it before.

It was the first letter she wrote to Ned. The first of many, he loved reading them, as much as she loved writing them. She missed writing them. She still wrote to him now, but it was different. It was more intimate, special.

She didn't mean to start reading the letter again, it just happened.

* * *

_Ned,_

_I know I say I don't miss you that much and that the distance is bearable. And the distance is bearable. But I do miss you. I miss you so much, baby. You are my sunshine, and your texts mean so much to me._

_Babe, I zoned out the other day, just thinking of you. In the middle of class and the teacher even called on me and I didn't hear. But I was thinking about you. About all the nice things you tell me. About how you know about my gift. And I was remembering how you look naked. All I could think about was the next time you make love to me. Babe. I lost myself. I was thinking about your hands, how gently you start out. How your hands are whisper soft on my arms and then you move to my breasts and become a little_   _rougher, show more passion._

_I was thinking about how you lose control. About the look on your face as you lean in to kiss me, and the way you kiss my next. I was thinking about how you slam into me, right before you're about to come. I love the way you hold onto me and pull me so close. At that moment you're my entire world and all I want is to be your sun._

_But, I miss you so much. I'm always gonna miss you. I can't wait until we're finally living together._

_Your Katie_

* * *

Katie wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying until it was over.

She never truly gave herself time to miss Ned since he'd left, but now she was letting herself it all came back. She missed more than just the man she loved. She missed her best friend, the person she will spend forever with. There were times when she could smell him just briefly in the haze of waking. Deep and rich, the smells invaded her senses making her head spin and her heart race. Only it wasn't real. He wasn't here with her. Even if she just want him to be. For him to hold her in his arms, hold her against his warm chest that smelt like sleep and linens. To just be able to breathe him in one more time. The pine of his skin and the cinnamon sugar of his breath; the sweat and tang of the sun as his skin melded to hers, the potent all-encompassing comfort that was Ned. She wanted to burrow in and never leave.

Katie missed his smell. She missed him.

She could still hear his voice. Steady and sure, its resonance through a crowd, or its softness across the pillows at night. It whispered through her mind and was screaming in her nightmares. What was he saying now? Did his voice whisper her name in his sleep or before he closed his eyes? Did he hear her voice in his head? Or the gasps and quite moans in the back of her throat that he loved to hear? If she closed her eyes she could hear him. The sounds of their lips sliding, and their breaths panting. The way he'd groaned into her mouth if she ever touched him or moan her name in her ear as he touched her.

Katie missed his voice. She missed him.

She pressed a kissed to her wedding ring. Its cool and smooth surface steamed against her breath. His lips on hers were so much warmer than this. His exhaled hot and impatient down her throat. He tasted salty from the sweat on his skin, sometimes, with a hint of spice from his Altoids was behind his kisses that only intensified the longer they continued. She could still taste the way he kissed her when he left a few weeks ago. She has never felt more hungry in her life. It was delicious and desperate and wonderful. She savored the flavor of his mouth that was so ravenous against her own that last time their kids. Both of them had.

Katie missed his taste. She missed him.

She saw him, everywhere, all the time. She saw him behind her eyes when she slept. She saw him in her nightmares. Sometimes she lost him now too, with Charlie, and to wake alone was the worst. He'd scream for her, he shouted in agony and cursed her for leaving him alone. She saw Amber killing him, with her bare hands. She saw Mason kill him or worse, she saw him kill himself once. She'd died in that dream instead of being saved and he'd put a gun to his head.

Katie definitely enjoyed the good dreams. The times when she'd saw him from afar, behind the window in the station. She also saw the ridges and planes that shifted along with his back when he moved, in his arms when they wrapped around her solid and warm, and the tendons in his jaw flexing and worrying the angles of his face. She saw his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Looking into them was like falling but she didn't care. It's a soft fall both lovely and free, it felt safe. She saw his gentle eyes when he would wake her, hold her and chase her dreams away. She saw them confident and sure boring into hers on the beach.

Katie missed seeing him. She missed him.

When she thought about feeling him, this hurt worse than the rest. It's like a livewire along her skin of both pleasure and pain. She could still feel his pulse against her mouth fluttering in time with her breathing when he finally held her again on the train. His hands along her waist and moving up her sides, his mouth on her neck in the most intimate of times, but she could also still feel him rubbing gentle circles along her spine to soothe her back to sleep from the time when she was pregnant with Charlie. She still felt the grip of his fingers in hers, the steadiness just that light pressure assured, his palm and hers as one. She still felt him hard against her hip against her lightly in his sleep, her leaning back and making him groan in his dreams. His fingers would brush along her neck tracing her braid, down crossing from her shoulders along with her arms and circling her hipbones. He never knew she was awake to feel that. They'd been dating hardly long when he first started to do that. If only he pressed a hand to her heart, then he would have felt it racing and her lungs heavy and shaking trying to breathe.

She could still feel his hands on her jaw, so soft and possessive before touching his lips to hers. They were chapped, wet and so warm moving slick and heavy. That kiss started out so tender only to dissolve and break apart in intensity, their mouths and bodies chasing one another. That had been the last time they'd been together before he left. She could feel his vibrating against hers and the slight thrust against her side. They were shaking into one another's mouths exploring in such a messy desperate way. She could feel that final kiss standing in the train station, the air thick and oppressive. Just a press of his warmth quick and abrupt as their fingers slipped apart easy, senseless, and final.

Katie wanted to feel him, wanted to feel his heart beating beneath her hand and his lungs expand in his chest so she knew he was alive. That he was safe. That no one would take him from her. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin, his mouth on her. She wanted to feel him against her, inside her. If she never felt anything ever again, that didn't matter, she just wanted to feel him. She missed him.

The letter brought this all back, she shared everything with Ned. Their lives were each other lives too.

Finally, the tiredness hit her, the compulsion to tidy was gone, at least temporarily, so she climbed back into bed and felt the cat rub against her backside. She rubbed behind Stitches ears and closed her eyes, trying her best to dream about her husband.


	26. Swanky Hotel Room

**A/N: I've been on a roll this week. Meowser helped with this :) Thanks girl, don't know what I'd do without you. Love, Mariah xo**

**Ages:**

**Ned - 37**   
**Katie - 33**   
**Hannah - 33**   
**Brandon - 33**   
**Aaron - 29**   
**Michele - 29**

* * *

The club was packed. It's hot and the music was pounding and bodies were pushed up against each other on the dance floor. Katie sat with Hannah and Michele at the bar, drinking the last sip of her second long island iced tea, her usual.

"On my way back from the bathroom I think I saw Ned," Hannah nudged her, pulling her from the text she was sending to her mother.

It was something along the lines of brushing Willow's hair helped her calm down before bed.

"Hmm?" She said, pressing sending and looking over at Hannah. "You saw Ned?" She looked back at her phone, swiping over to see when he'd last texted her. It was over an hour ago. Wouldn't he tell her if he had come to the bar? "Where?"

"Over by the bathroom at a hightop," Hannah shrugged, pulling her hair up. "I'm gonna order a shot. Want one?"

"No. I'm gonna investigate," she typed out a text, but closed her phone and took the last swing of her drink before standing up with her purse on her shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Hannah said, turning to Michele. "Wanna do shots?"

Katie laughed, sliding through the crowd to the bathroom. Finally, Katie made it through and spotted a few familiar boys. Her brother, Brandon, and Ned were all sitting at a table, each with a beer glass in their hand.

Katie's whole body started to hum with energy, just like it did every time she saw her husband. Ned smiled at her as she walked up and kissed him, his arm pulling her onto his lap. She sat down and wrapped her arm around him.

"When did you get here?" She asked, tasting beer from his tongue in her mother. She leaned her forehead into his, smiling playfully at him. "Not too long ago, I hope. I didn't even see you. Hannah said she thought she did and I came to check it out."

"We all got here not too long ago. Aaron texted saying to come because he was checking in on Michele. LeTrai let me go a little early," Ned said, shrugging with a smile. "How much have you drank so far?"

"Well, Officer Banks," she joked, rubbing her hand up his back as she leaned in to smile at him. "I had two drinks since you're asking me. I just finished my second when I heard you were possibly here."

He helped her up and swung his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you another one then, babe." Ned kissed her cheek as they walked through the crowds of people, his arm snug around her waist. "Want your usual?"

"Hmm… surprise me." She said, sliding into her seat as Hannah saw she was here.

He bought her a rum and coke and himself a scotch, but his eyes never left hers as he sat down next to her, his hand snug on her back, keeping her at an arm's reach at all times. He smiled as they talked, even when several girls that were scandalously dressed sauntered by him, clearly trying to get his attention.

Katie didn't worry the way she used to, not after fifteen years of marriage. She just leaned in closer, kissing his lips and earning a scoff from Hannah.

She could help but love the way Ned listened with rapt attention as she complained about her Willow's latest tantrum and shared the stories about the new student teacher Asher liked. It was somewhere around when they'd sat down and he'd ordered her the sixth drink, when her cheeks felt warmer and warmer, as did her body. She looked up at him, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows suggestively as she leaned in closer to him, barely a few inches separate them now. His hand goes to went to her hip as she stood up and he pulled her closer as a guy tried to slip by.

Ned was still, just as possessive as he'd been when they first got married. She liked it to an extent though. The way he'd pull her closer if someone looked at her legs too long or the way he'd kiss her when guys would stare at her ass was nice.

"You wanna dance?" She asked, taking the last sip of her drink and throwing one arm over his shoulder.

"With you? Yes." He grinned, moving his hand up to her shoulder and rubbing his hand against her.

"Maybe after this song," she said, seeing how packed the dance floor was. She sat him down, stepping between his legs. His hands went to her face, caressing her cheeks as he smiled up at her. He looked over and she saw just how deep green his eyes were. The hint of stubble on his face accented his features but couldn't hide the dimple in his left cheek when he grinned. "I love you a lot, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that Katie," he said smoothly, standing up to kiss her cheek as he pulled her in for a hug, his hand resting on her ass as he hugged her. "I love you, baby."

She bit her lip as she smiled into his neck, pressing a kiss there. She blamed the alcohol for why he made her feel so good, but she always felt like pudding when it came to Ned. He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Ned navigated a way to the middle of the dance floor, holding her hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated. He didn't stop until they were completely surrounded by a mass of bodies that were moving in rhythm to the pounding music. As they were lost in the crowd, she turned to face him, throwing her arm over his shoulder. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. They shared a stupid smile and she realized he'd drank enough not to care about the people around them anymore, and she had drunk just enough to go along with it, relishing in the feel of him.

She kissed him, her hands, running through his hair for only a few moments before she found herself turned around, her backside flush against her husband, her ass pressed tightly into his crotch. Ned's hands were around her waist, pulling her against him as he pressed himself into her, making sure she felt every inch of him. The feel of his hardness pressing into her, made her want him so much, she actually moaned.

She reached back, her hand cupping the side of his face and then running through his hair that had started to curl slightly from the humidity of the club. His head dropped to her shoulder, his nose trailing along her exposed skin. His lips never made contact as he licked up her neck and bit down on her ear nicely.

"Katie," he groaned in her ear. "I want you."

She nodded, turning to kiss him as the song ended, but she didn't care. Not when he was kissing her like his life depended on it and she could feel every bit of him against her. Her breath came in short pants as his mouth followed the line of her neck, pausing to nip and suck in turn at the tender skin as she curved her head to give him better access.

"God," she mumbled brokenly, fingers burying themselves in his tousled hair to hold him right where she wanted him. "Don't….dammit….right there… don't stop, Ned." His answering groan curled her toes as he acquiesced to her garbled demands and lingered at the vale nestled at the base of her throat.

Hazy green eyes flicked up as his fingers found the zipper at the front of her dress. He wished she would let him pull it down here like she would've if they were younger. If this wasn't Grandview.

When the song finally ended she pulled him back toward the table where the boys were. Hannah and Michele had joined them now, Katie could see the table from here. Ned held her around the waist, wanting to keep her close.

Someone Ned knew walked by and while they were sharing a quick word, Katie took the opportunity to step away for a moment to cool down. She sat in the chair at the high top that Ned had been sitting in before and fanned herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey you," Hannah laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Dancing," she said. "Did you bring my purse over?"

"Yeah," Hannah slid it over to her. "I ordered you a drink too. It hasn't come yet."

A tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes came over to her. The guy was attractive enough to catch her attention as he gave her a sweet smile. She smiled back at him politely before starting to dig through her purse.

There was something endearing about him, the way he was still kind of dancing like a nerd. It made her think he

wasn't like every other complete tool that you usually run into at a club, so maybe his intentions weren't of a nature she couldn't respond to, being married.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her expectantly.

"Married," she flashed her ring just as Ned slipped behind her.

"Oh, well, I better keep a better eye out next time." The guy chuckled. "Hope you have a nice night."

She felt two strong arms wrap around her.

The guy nodded understandingly to Ned, raising his hands up to indicate he meant no harm. When he turned away she looked up at Ned, who was glaring at the guy.

"He wasn't being creepy," she said to him, sighing. She took another sip of her drink, starting to feel warm again. "Not everyone is after something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so possessive," he shrugged, rubbing her shoulder a little. She cooled down then because at least he had the decency to realize what he did wasn't okay or fair. "I just don't like it when people hit on my woman." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she rolled her eyes at him and rubbed his back.

"It's fine," she laughed. "Let's just have fun tonight. We're celebrating life after this car accident, okay?"

Katie and Ned both raise their glasses and everyone else did too, cheering together on that they had made it through another feat stronger. Katie was happy to see almost everyone there. Mackenzie was usually an attendee, but being six months pregnant, she had a big veto card.

"Ugh, as much fun as this is, I miss my boys." Michele sighed, taking another drink of her margarita.

"Me too," Hannah agreed, sipping her cocktail as well.

"Hmm... I have an idea," Katie turned to Ned.

"What?" Ned asked.

"What if my mom keeps the kids overnight," she suggested.

"Did she already offer?" He asked, knowing Melinda well.

"Maybe, but she always does." She shrugged, smiling at him. "But I was thinking, what if we spent a night in a hotel room?"

"What brought this on?" He asked as she hugged him.

"It's a gift," she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he chuckled as she kissed his neck and laughed, rubbing his side. "a gift from God."

"No. Life is a gift. We just went through so much stuff, Ned. But we always do, don't we? This time it was just with the car accident and now this case with Mack." She pulled his head down to look at him. Despite the wave of alcohol on her brain, she was making enough seen from him to understand her. She could tell that. "I want to live every moment with you."

"Okay. Let's go to a swanky motel," he said smiling at her. "I'll go stop by your parents and run to the house quick. Text me when you're ready to go."

"I think you guys should stay," she whispered, kissing him again.

"No boys allowed," Hannah reminded her as she moved away from Brandon reluctantly. "You promised me until midnight. It only eleven o'clock woman. Come with me to the bar."

"No," she whined to her friend with a pout. "I'm going with Ned. Take me away."

"Gladly," Ned smiled and they left before anyone could say another word.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Ned came, again, to the conclusion that Katie was drunk. Really really drunk. This night had the potential to be really fun, and also, he knew Katie could end up fast asleep.

Really. It could go either way.

Ned had to keep batting her hand away every time she grabbed his crotch as he led her through the hotel lobby, so the future was looking bright. Luckily, it was after eleven at night, and there was hardly anyone else besides them in the lobby. He was grateful the front desk clerk was actively avoiding looking in their direction as if she could sense their blatant fondling.

"Katie," he warned, his voice a near whine when she pushed his hand away and palmed his hardening dick through his jeans. "Do you feel what you're doing to me?"

"Mmm," she purred in his ear, teetering precariously on her toes as they crossed through the elevator bank. "Of course I can feel you." She leaned in close as she bit on his ear. "I always can Ned."

His resolve weakened, hearing his name on her lips and he indulged her for a brief moment, reveling in the way she pressed her hand against him before he pried her hand away and frantically pushed the button for the elevator multiple times. He closed his eyes and hit the button again, hoping it would open faster.

Katie pulled him back toward her, pressing herself into his chest and tilting her face up to kiss his neck. "I want you," she murmured, kissing his throat. "So bad."

"We'll be in our room in a few minutes. Just hold on–" He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips as he held her close. He leaned forward to press the button again.

"No, right now. In the elevator," she demanded, licking a wet trail from his collarbone to his earlobe again.

He whimpered, faltering as he thrust against her involuntarily, then he shook his head. "We can't–"

Her teeth dug into his shoulder to cut him off. "I want you. Now, Ned. I want you once we get in the elevator."

"Oh Katie, I want to." he groaned when her hand rubbed against him again. "Trust me, I want to so bad. We're almost to the room. Can't we just wait?"

Where the fuck was that elevator?

He glanced back at her, her eyes alight with lust for him. As she licked his neck, he knew he wanted to fuck her. God, he wanted to so bad, his own arousal was making him heady and careless. Katie could tell. She so could. She could tell he wasn't concerned about the public factor, but there was just no way they could have sex fast enough in an elevator to finish before they reached their floor, especially not when he had some alcohol in himself, too.

Once of the elevators finally dinged, he quickly steered her into it and he hit the button for the fifteenth floor. Once the door closed again, he pushed her up against the back wall, hungrily claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned around his tongue and fumbled with his belt, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down at her sides.

"Not yet," he breathed heavily, pulling back her hand. "You're gonna have to wait until we get to our room."

She whimpered, pouting at him. "Ned," She touched his face, sighing.

He kissed her again and she slid his hand under her dress between her thighs, hastily pressing his fingers against the damp crotch of her panties. She gasped into his mouth, jerking against his hand as he rubbed her teasingly over the satiny material, then he nudged her panties aside and dragged his fingers through her folds. That was all him. She moved her hand away and ran it through his hair.

"You are wet," he mused huskily. "Let's see if I can't make you come before we get to our floor."

She chuckled as he punctuated his words by pumping his fingers inside her, dipping into her slick heat before dragging his fingers up to her center to stroke it deftly. Katie groaned loudly, her head thudding against the wall, and he latched his mouth onto the salty skin of her neck. As his fingers worked quickly, rubbing firm circles against her clit, he pulled the zipper down on her dress. He knew this would be a challenge, considering how drunk she was. But he was determined. He knew he might need to stimulate two places if he was going to do this. Just then the elevator slowed to a stop, and he cursed angrily, jerking his hand away and spinning back around. He tried to adjust his pants hastily, pushing down on his erection as he pulled up on her zipper.

That was definitely no longer an option.

Katie cried out in disappointment at the absence of his hand. "Ned, I need you–"

"I know. Just bite down on my shoulder. I don't care what you have to do. Just don't make a sound," he said just as the doors opened on the sixth floor. "Someone is coming in."

Ned smiled tightly at the man who stepped on and hit the button for the tenth floor. With the man's back to them, Ned shielded Katie's body with his own and reached back between her thighs again, returning his fingers to his previous ministrations. She couldn't stifle her gasp quickly enough before she buried her face against his shoulder, gripping his arms tightly as he stroked his fingers her. His wife's muffled mewls were still audible in the tiny, quiet elevator.

Ned noticed the man in front of them stiffen. The man's face flushed with embarrassment, but he smirked regardless, pressing his fingers harder between her legs. When he kissed her neck and circled his fingers against her. She yelped into his shirt and the man pressed the button to open the doors to the tenth floor. As the man fled quickly, Ned laughed to himself. Katie was completely oblivious to this all, holding onto him tightly as she came. He pulled the zipper of her dress down and latched onto her breast, seeing she wasn't wearing a bra in the tight comfortable dress. Luckily, it was not summer and not cold enough for her nipples to pebble in public.

He could decipher his name in her suppressed moans, grabbing at his hair as his mouth sucked at her tender breast. "Ned, oh god." She whispered. "I'm there. I'm so there." His hand was cramping, but he gritted his teeth, watching as the doors closed.

_10…11…Come on, come on… 11 1/2_

Then he felt her body tense, her thighs clenching around his hand, but he rubbed faster as she shuddered and gasped; she abandoned all pretenses of trying to be quiet, moaning loudly and brokenly as she came apart harder at his fingertips. He removed his hand when he felt her sinking into him and he tenderly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out onto their floor. Her head lolled against his shoulder and she groaned his name sleepily, pulling the zipper up on her dress on her own.

Ned chuckled to himself, shifting her in his arms so he could grab his keycard from his back pocket. "Don't fall asleep on me now. I still plan to fuck your brains out like you wanted." Ned nipped at her neck as he held her up, rubbing his hand up her back softly as he swung the door open.

"Mmm," she muttered as he walked into the hotel room, tucking her face into his neck. "I'm trying Ned. I'm so trying."

"Come on, babe, you can't fall asleep on me now," he whispered, leading them to the bed and letting them fall onto it.

He had her underneath him, and it was the sexiest thing. It always was. Her body was ready for him, and he couldn't wait. He kissed her neck, feeling her hand wrap around him at his neck and run through his hair. She giggled, low and sleepily, and then she was out.

Ned had moved up to kiss her lips, and she was just out. Beautiful and relaxed, hair over her fair and full lips in a pout. Her eyes were shut, mouth slightly open, deep breaths out. He groaned, just staring at her for a disbelieving minute, hoping that she was playing around, but she wasn't.

"Oh Katie, I love you." he finally said, falling to rest his head on the pillow next to her. "Okay. You sleep. I'll shower, dear." He carefully lifted her up and slid her under the blankets. She was all tucked in, looking cozy as could be. He kissed her cheek, brushing her hair from her face as he moved out of the bed.

Ned sighed, knowing it would be a long night. It was time for a cold shower.


	27. Movie Theatre

Katie turned her head quickly when she noticed Ned jolt next to her. He tried to make it look like he was just shifting in his seat, but Katie knew better — he was falling asleep.

She leaned in closer to him and brought her mouth close to his ear. "It's not that bad," she said, making sure the soft swell of her lips grazed his earlobe.

Her boyfriend turned his head and narrowed his tired eyes at him. "It's awful, babe," he groused. "This is the last time I let you pick the movie."

"Like that horror movie was any better?" She turned away, taking the popcorn with her.

"At least that would've made me laugh a little bit," he whispered, looking around. "We're like the only ones in here Katie."

"No, we're not," she argued.

"Oh, sorry. There are four other people in here," he said, pointing to the four heads seated at the front of the theater. "Six whole people in a theater with seating for one hundred."

"Well you're the one that wanted to go to the last showing," she muttered. "And then you have the nerve to fall asleep!"

"This movie isn't doing a very good job of keeping me enthralled," he said. "And since you've been sitting here arguing with me for five minutes, I don't think it's keeping you enthrall end much, either."

Her silence was enough to tell him that he was right, but she refused to admit that to him. Rather than saying anything in return, she turned in her seat and returned her focus to the movie.

"Why'd you pick this anyway?" He asked a few minutes later. He nudged her shoulder with his and leaned in closely, waiting for an answer.

"I liked the book, okay?" hissed.

He nodded, mulling over her answer. "But this is terrible casting," he said. "The plot seems decent, from what I've caught."

"I've realized that," she sighed, stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"Okay," he shifted and leaned back in his seat, setting his clasped hands down on his stomach.

Something about his posture agitated Katie. It was like he wasn't even trying to enjoy the movie or the one night a week they could go out together without having to worry about waking up early for work or class.

"Why don't we just leave then if you don't want to sit through this?" She whispered angrily.

"What?" He said. He straightened up in his seat and looked at Katie who had begun to gather her drink and popcorn tub. "Sit down."

"No," she spun around and leaned down close to Ned's face. "This is the one night we have while you're in the city with me and you're ruining it."

"How am I ruining it?" He asked.

"You could at least act interested in the movie," she muttered.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Before he could stop himself, a light laugh sprang from his throat. "It's a shitty movie."

Katie stared down at her boyfriend as he continued laughing. She could barely hear him, but she could see the way his shoulders moved up and down slightly with his chuckles. She wanted to be angry with him. It would have been easy for her to storm out and leave him there in the theater laughing at nothing, but she couldn't.

Because he was right. Battlefield Earth was a shitty movie.

Katie fell back down in her seat and joined in with his laughter. Luckily they were so far back in the theater, the few people who were also there didn't seem to hear them over the sounds of the movie.

"It's so bad," she finally admitted, laughing. "I'm sorry."

"The paper did give it one star, but you still had to pick it," he said. "You're too damn stubborn for your own good."

"Did that paper happen to say how long this was?" She asked. "I swear the book was good."

"I believe you, but it's still almost two hours," he said checking watch. "And we've been here about forty-five minutes."

"Shit." She sighed.

"Yeah…" He nodded, shrugging and sneaking some popcorn from her tub. He'd finished his already and she'd slapped his hand away enough times already, but just not this time apparently.

"You can have it," she said, setting her tub of popcorn in his lap. "Too much of that butter gives me a stomach ache."

Katie slumped in her seat and continued to watch the movie as he chomped on the popcorn. She couldn't blame him for almost falling asleep before. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier the longer she stared at the screen.

Ned scooted over in his seat as far as he could and ran his fingers through her hair. "Falling asleep? I can help wake you up…" He whispered in her ear. Ned snaked his hand down and rubbed his denim covered thigh. "You're not exactly dressed for fooling around tonight."

"It's my fault we are sitting here watching this shitty movie in the first place," she said. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth briefly taking her breath away before she spoke again. "I can wait until later. The thought of you bending me over the kitchen counter is also looming in the back of my head."

Katie set her hand against his chest and trailed it down to the front of his jeans, squeezing the slight bulge that was already present. She smiled when she heard the gasp that seemed to be stuck in her boyfriend's throat.

She had forgotten about that part. He would try so hard not to make a sound when she touched him like that. It was always a thrill for her to watch his response to her touches. His chest would rise and fall roughly the closer he got to his climax. His breathing was always so heavy and enticing, and it was the only sound he would make. It was a sound she was convinced she could listen to all day.

Every audible breath he took urged her to keep going. She loved the way she could feel him getting harder under her ministrations. While palming the front of his jeans, Ned moved his mouth to her neck. He nipped at the skin gently between peppering kisses upward in a path back to her ear.

"Do you think those people up there know what we're doing back here?" He whispered.

She squeezed and ran her hand along the length of his cock as it strained against his jeans. She shook her head. "They're clueless." She took her hand away from his crotch just long enough to undo the button on his jeans and pull the zipper down. Without hesitation, she pushed her hand beyond the waistband of his boxers and grabbed his erection, pulling it free from the confines of the fabric.

A groan slipped from Ned's throat and he quickly tried to disguise the sound with a cough. She smiled and ran the tips of her fingers along the rigid length, stopping at the tip to swirl the pre-come over the head. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on the wetness.

"You always taste so good," she said, returning her hand to his length.

He sighed. "I take back what I said earlier. I'm going to let you pick the movie more often if this is what happens."

"Shhh.." Katie scooted over as far over as her seat would allow and rested her head on his shoulder as she started to pump her hand up and down him. She moved and twisted her hand around him in silence, using Ned's heavy breathing as guidance. When his breathing sped up, Katie slowed down. When it became more even, she moved back to the tip and started over. She swirled the pad of her thumb around the sensitive head and down, tracing the vein on his shaft all the way down to the base.

She knew he was close when his breathing stayed shallow and heavy despite her slower strokes, but she stayed in place and waited for his cue.

Ned's hand covered hers and guided her. He stopped her when they reached the base as his breathing quickened even further and he began to shake his head from side to side.

"Now," he whispered huskily, scooting forward in his seat.

Katie moved quick, her movements swift as she moved the armrest. She bent down and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck, waiting for Ned's release while he stroked his shaft a few more times, stopping when his orgasm washed over him.

They didn't linger long. She swallowed and made sure her mouth was clean while he tucked himself back into his boxers. His breathing was still erratic when he looked down at his watch and finally spoke again.

"Still a little less than an hour left of the movie," he said breathlessly.

She groaned and threw her head back. "Is it too late to get a refund from the box office?"

"Wanna try?" He asked. "There is a counter waiting for us at home like you mentioned earlier."

Katie didn't have to think about it long. If the movie itself wasn't enough to convince her to leave, the wetness and throbbing between her legs were. She rose from her seat abruptly and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."


	28. Unexpected

It wasn't like Katie actually expected Ned to send a dick pic, she reasoned. And she'd been drunk, the wine she'd drank with Hannah on their couch had gone straight to her head. Hannah had been laughing all night and giving her tips on how to send dirty texts but Katie blocked her out in the way she'd perfected with her. Hell if she wasn't right about it all though.

And on top of that, she was horny. Sophomore year was trickier than freshman year. She had more classes and her rent went up a little, which meant she was working more. Three weeks was the longest she'd been without sex since she'd been with Ned and she had one more to go before she could come home to see him.

So when she was pretending to listen to her and was actually letting Ned know that no, she wasn't wearing a bra, and his reply was to show him, she smirked around the lip of her wine glass and let her body talk instead of her brain and replied.

_You first baby ;)_

She choked on her last sip of wine as a photo of Ned's dick popped up on her phone screen followed by two words.

_Your turn_

"You're supposed to swallow it, brainless." Hannah chuckled.

"Whatever Han. Hey look, people in the movie are making out. Critique them or something." She said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I'm gonna order the pizza."

When she looked back at her phone, below that fucking perfect picture of him was another message.

_Not going to pay your debt, Clancy? ;)_

It was on. And he knew it.

She'd stood up, wobbled slightly and with the pretense of going to pee and ordering a pizza, she walked to her room and took a breath. She was no good at this. If Ned wanted a hot photo of her she tended to let him take it himself. But he'd challenged her. Plus the alcohol had given her the right amount of confidence.

Pulling her shirt over head, she'd put the front-facing camera on and awkwardly tried to get a photo, trying a few different ones until she got one she liked. She sent it off before she pulled her shirt back. And in the second before she realized the door opened, she saw Hannah over her shoulder in the camera, her expression one of pure joy at the situation.

"I was just coming to tell you we should Hawaiian, but I'll take this, too, if you're offering," Hannah smirked and then winked. "Sending naughty photos, are we?"

"Get out!" She laughed and so had Hannah. She'd never heard her sound so amused as she yelled at her to leave.

Grabbing her shirt, she ran to the door, shoved her out and slammed it shut, her cheeks burning hotter than they'd ever been. Suddenly she felt very sober and let her head thud against the door, listening to her laugh. Oh, Jesus. She was never going to let her live this down.

* * *

Once Katie finally got Hannah to shut up about seeing her boobs, she reached to grab her phone again. Until there was a knock on the door.

Katie sipped the last bit of her glass of wine, "Are you expecting somebody?"

"Nope," Hannah popped the 'p' in her word and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not," she laughed. "Hello?" She opened the door to reveal Ned holding a pizza box.

"Hey you," Ned grinned and stepped closer. She threw her arms around her him. Her legs wrapped around him as Hannah stole the pizza and he could properly pick her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much. How did you get away?" She asked.

"Devon owes me a few favors," he smiled, leaning in to press his face into her neck. He breathed her in, walking into the apartment and kissing her neck. "He took my shift in the morning."

"So you sent me that picture in the car?" She smirked, rubbing his back. "Nice, Ned."

"Would you have rather me stayed home?" He asked.

"Never," she whispered.

He stepped back to lift her chin and studied her until she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He returned the soft pressure and gasped when she opened her lips under his. "Katie…" He groaned.

She sighed into his mouth and threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His solid frame against her felt like her anchor to the world while his lips made her feel like she was floating. Heat spread from her chest into the pit of her stomach, and she squirmed in his arms as his tongue rubbed against hers.

"Katie, slow down," he pled in between kisses, chuckling as he set her back down and shut the door and pushed him onto him.

"I don't want to," she kissed his neck and a moan caught in the back of his throat as she rubbed her hand over his crotch.

She was so warm against him, and suddenly he didn't want to stop either. She wound her arms around his neck again and nibbled on his earlobe with her teeth. His fingers found the hem of her tank and traced the smooth skin of her back.

"Baby, I've missed you," Ned mumbled half-heartedly. As she reached his lips again to kiss him, her tongue slid against his, she moved her hips into him and drew him down and onto hers, rubbing as hard as she could against him.

He grunted and pulled his mouth away. "That's it. Bedroom. Now." Without another word he quickly pulled her up and into his arms, slinging her over his shoulder like he was a Neanderthal and she weighed as much as paper. She giggled, a drunk, giddy feeling settling over her.

Once they were safely inside her room, she tugged her shirt over her head as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled his belt loose next and slid his jeans down before he moved to lay by her.

"I've missed you more," she smiled as he laid on top of her.

"You're beautiful," he groaned before dipping his head to her nipple and teasing it with his tongue. She moaned as she arched her back to give him a better angle. He grunted and pressed her into the mattress.

His mouth moved down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and she gasped, her hips rocking upwards at the same time he pressed his firmly down onto hers, the feel of him pushing against her warmth making them both groan.

Katie felt delicious. Ned's hands skimmed up her sides touching everything he could from hip to breasts and down again, his hips thrusting lightly against hers. His boxer covered center grinding against the silky material of her panties. Thank god she went with the good underwear today. She hadn't been expecting him to come over.

"I want you," he had pulled his mouth away from her neck and kissed her lips between words.

She felt a thrill shoot through her spine at his words. "Bed. Wall. Floor. You could take me anywhere you want." She sucked his top lip into her mouth flicking it gently with her tongue and watched as his eyes flickered shut.

He groaned. "You can't say things like that if I'm going to last longer than five minutes."

She wiggled her hips underneath him. "I'm just impatient." Her hands reached round to his back, gripping his shoulders before moving down to his ass. She grabbed it with her hands, digging her nails in and making him gasp.

"Katie," he groaned and his eyes flew open. His insistent hands were pushing her pants and panties off onto the floor. The bed was cold against her bare ass but it only made her feel hotter.

His hands held her firm, balanced on the very edge of the counter as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and his head dipped between her thighs.

The first pass of his tongue had her wailing. He'd always been so good at this, could play her body like a violin, winding her up so tightly she could only chant his name, an invocation. But he's utterly relentless, not giving her a second's reprieve.

The way he moaned against her flesh, she's certain he's stroking himself, and that knowledge almost sent her spiraling over the edge. "Please, Ned," she whined. "I need more." she tugged his hair until he's leaning over her, licking his lips, eyes dark and hooded. "I need you."

He cupped her face, smiling before he kissed me hard. She could taste herself on his lips. Even as he slid off his boxers, he held her fast, keeping her securely balanced. He's always so giving, in every way.

Her soft, affectionate thoughts were scattered to the wind as he pressed into her. He's big and so hard, and even as wet as she was there's that pinch, that breathless moment of wondering if he'll fit, but he did. He fit her perfectly, in every way. Always.

He took his time. When it came to loving her, he never rushed. He set a controlled pace, every smooth stroke nudging that place inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into the firm flesh of his beautiful ass. "I love your ass," she groaned and he chuckled against her skin.

She was lost in pleasure, panting his name. His strokes were sure and generous as he built her fire.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured against her throat.

"I'm the lucky one," she moaned, nibbling on his ear. "Harder," she panted, and he made a strangled groan deep in his throat.

He cupped her ass in his hands, tilting her hips to hammer into her. He's frantic, all he could do was cling to him and surrender. He pressed his face against her shoulder, panting nonsense and filth, pleading with her to come with him.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her blood screamed in her veins. She just couldn't get over that last hill.

She was close, but he's closer, and he seemed to understand that. He could see it in the way her brows scrunched up at the very end of each moan. He shifted his grip to snake a hand between them, stroking his thumb against her and she flew.

She came so hard the noises got stuck and all she could do was bite his shoulder hard while she rode out the waves of intense pleasure. It's enough to drag him over the edge with her, his sharp cry of pleasure echoing through the kitchen as he pulsed inside her. Then he slumped against her, clinging as he struggled to control his breathing.

"I'm going to be thinking about this the entire time while you're back in Grandview until this semester is over," she giggled as she felt him kiss her neck. "I'm thinking about how much I want to do it all over again."

His eyes light up even as his mouth twitched in amusement. "What's gotten into you?"

She rolled him off her and slid up against him. "You, just a few moments ago." She winked at him, slipping from the bed and pulling on his shirt. He was a bit taller than her and the shirt hung at about her thighs as she started to saunter away on shaky-fawn legs. She stopped just underneath the mistletoe by her door and bit her lip. "Look where I'm standing..."

He laughed outright and joined her after pulling his boxers on, kissing her sweetly. "Go steal the rest of the pizza…" he murmured against her lips.

"Okay," she smiled, pulling away after too short of a minute. "Go lay down and find something to watch on my tv. Something romantic, maybe?"

"You're going to be the death of me, but fine." He groaned, but dutifully and turned on the tv. "Be quick. Grab me something to drink from the fridge."

"Fine," she sighed and then winked at him. "Get comfy for me."


	29. The Time Katie Almost Lost Ned

**A/N: During the missing period of Ned and Katie's bad times her sophomore year xx Mariah**

* * *

_Bankrupt!_

Katie laughed under her breath as she curled her legs up under her body and scooted closer to Hannah on the couch.

"This woman is having some of the worst bad luck I've seen," Hannah said, popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "She finally guesses a letter that's on the board and then the wheel lands on bankrupt right after. And look at this guy! He's buying all the vowels! Stop doing that, you moron!"

"At least it's revealing some of the puzzle," she shrugged, scribbling into her notebook. She was handwriting her draft to her essay for Psych. Katie looked at the TV screen, squinting as though it'd reveal more of the letters. "Still don't know what it is though."

"Everyone knows you should never buy vowels," Hannah scoffed. "And this idiot just bought every single one of them and hardly has any money left."

"Well at least he's out of vowels to buy now," she said.

"Yeah. Let's see what he does with his next spin." Hannah said.  _Bankrupt_. "Oh my God!" Hannah screamed, dropping her head down on the back of the couch dramatically. "These people are the absolute worst."

"They can't help if the wheel lands on bankrupt, Hannah," she laughed.

"No, but they don't have to spend all of their money on vowels, either!" Hannah scoffed, putting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of her.

"You got me there," she agreed, her eyes going wide. "Wait, he's going to solve the puzzle."

_"Cloudy with a—- Cloudy with—-"_

"Cloudy with NO chance of showers!" She bellowed, angrily setting her notebook down on the coffee

table. "How do these people even get on this show?!"

Hannah cackled and pointed the remote at the TV, shutting it off with a quick press of the power button. "We should probably make dinner instead of eating popcorn," the blonde suggested, turning her body toward Katie. "Though I know how much you love to procrastinate dinner."

"Okay. Let's go investigate the fridge then," Katie said, grabbing her hand as she stood up and pulling her along. She stopped dead in her tracks as Carl the Watcher appeared in front of her and Hannah's face slammed into her back.

"What the hell? OW." Hannah muttered, rubbing her nose.

"Hold on, Han. I'm sorry." She said, waving her off. "Go look at the fridge. What are you doing so far from Grandview, Carl?" She asked, looking the older man up and down. He was still exactly the way she remembered him from when she last saw him, six years prior.

"I came to warn you about something," the man said. "Your boyfriend is in trouble."

"Ned?" She sighed, walking through him. She didn't want to hear about him right now. That was the last thing she needed was to think about Ned right now. "That's not my problem anymore."

"You still love him, no?" Carl asked.

"That shouldn't matter," she said. "Ned doesn't care about me."

"You don't believe that now do you, Katherine?" Carl appeared in front of her again, his face turned serious.

She looked at the older man and sighed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Ned's hurt," Carl said.

"What happened this time?" She rolled her eyes, fishing her phone from her back pocket.

At first, she assumed he'd just gotten into another nasty bar fight. She'd been told by more than one person back home that he'd started to drink heavily again whenever they fought. And that was a lot. They'd been fighting on and off since Christmas. It was like he wasn't making time to come see her anymore. She understood that the drive was a lot. It was three hours, but when he'd cancel plans and say he was busy and then she'd hear he was out drinking with his buddies, she'd be furious.

She hadn't talked to him in weeks. She thought the silent treatment would do something. That he'd come to see her and fix things, but he didn't. It was like he didn't care that she was hurt by his actions, so she stopped caring too. It was the only way to keep her heart safe.

"Katherine, it's not what you think," Carl said seriously. "It doesn't look good. You need to go home."

That's all she needed to hear. In a split second, she abandoned any plans she had to make dinner and was speed walking to her room and throwing clothes in a backpack, grabbing her phone charger and keys.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked, peeking out from the kitchen. She was still looking through the fridge for viable food. "Are we getting takeout? What's with the bag and worried look?"

"Ned's hurt," she said, pulling her coat on. It was March and she hadn't seen him since the new year and she felt tears coming to her eyes. What if she lost him and he thought she hated him? "I have to go."

"Okay. Go. I'll cover your shift at the diner tomorrow," Hannah said, hugging her.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you started working there this year," she whispered into her shoulder. "I'll let you know any info when I do."

"Okay, you better." Hannah smiled. "Tell everyone hi for me. Drive careful."

She nodded, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. She got in her car and tore off down the road toward the freeway.

Katie had never been much of speeder, but she was going ninety-five in a seventy to get to Grandview.

Once that she was inside the hospital, she ran to the main desk and waited, breathless. It took her dropping her keys onto the desk to get the nurse's attention. The plump, middle-aged woman looked at her over the top of her glasses expectantly.

"Ned Banks?" Katie asked.

"Are you his wife?" The woman asked, looking on her computer screen. "Only family is allowed to see him at this time. We tried to contact his mother, but she didn't answer."

"Yes," Katie lied.

She wasn't his wife; they weren't even engaged. They hadn't broken up. Not officially, at least. They were taking a break. To give each other space, time to think, and hopefully find themselves on the same page somewhere down the road. But now that road led them here, in the intensive care unit at the county hospital.

"He's in room 306." The woman said. "Should I try to reach his mother again?"

"No, I can do it," Katie said. She ran as fast as she could toward room 306, finally stopping at the very last room on the right-hand side of the hallway. All she could see when she approached the large, glass doors were his legs covered with a white, cotton sheet. The rest of him was hidden behind the half-drawn curtain. "Ned?"

She whispered his name three more times as she approached the curtain, but a response never came. As soon as she pulled back the curtain and stepped past it, she could see why.

He wasn't awake.

There were several IVs hanging next to him, feeding into his arm, and a tube coming from his mouth. The sight was enough to knock the wind right from her lungs. Grabbing the nearest chair, she pulled it up to his bed and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Katie said, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Ned. I love you so much. You can't leave me."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Banks?"

Katie turned and looked around, confused for only a split second before remembering that she's supposed to be Mrs. Banks. Or at least that's what the hospital was supposed to think. She could only hope the person hadn't seen a photo of her on her father's desk. She cleared her throat and nodded at the doctor standing next to the curtain.

"Mrs. Banks, I'm Dr. Wilson." The man walked toward the empty side of Ned's bed, logging into the computer.

"What is all this?" Katie asked, her tone short. "What happened to him?"

"Your husband was in a very serious event this evening," the man started. "He was quite the hero. He ran after a mugger, but ended up getting hurt pretty badly while trying to get the lady's purse back."

"I know that he's a hero. He's a police officer!" Katie snapped, taking a breath after and trying to regain her composure. She was annoyed that the man wouldn't just tell her what was wrong with Ned. "Just.. tell me what's wrong with my.. husband."

"In addition to having a fractured sternum, your husband was given an MRI when he was brought in to the emergency department this evening and there is swelling in his brain that indicates an injury," Dr. Wilson explained, pointing to the scans on the screen. "We don't know how extensive this swelling is just yet, but we've put him in a medically induced coma to try and keep it to a minimum."

Katie didn't want to hear any more. She just wanted her dad to come and explain it to her. The rest of Dr. Wilson's explanation sounded like gibberish to her. She could only make out a few words at a time: Intracranial pressure, possible surgery, blood clot prevention. The words flew in her ears and around her head and stuck there, echoing over and over again even after Dr. Wilson had exited the room.

She held the phone to her ear as she looked at him, after having dialed Delia's number. She picked up on the second ring, her voice quiet.

"Katie? What's up?" Delia asked. "I'm in a movie with your mom and Mackenzie."

"You need to come to Mercy General," she said. "Ned's been hurt."

"How bad?" Delia asked, her voice growing louder as she assumed she walked out of the theatre.

"You just need to come to Mercy General. I'll tell you more when you get here," she whispered. "Okay. I have to go. The doctor is coming back to bring him for an MRI."

* * *

After a second MRI showed that the swelling had not gotten worse, Dr. Wilson came back to talk to Katie and Delia. The plan sounded simple enough. Ned would stay in the coma for the time being, and through a series of MRIs in the coming days, the medical team would then decide when they could attempt to wake him up.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Ned still wasn't out of the woods, and nobody would know his long-term prognosis until he woke up. Or, as Dr. Wilson put it, if he woke up. Katie didn't understand it. If the swelling hadn't gotten worse, wasn't that good news? Why was everything still so unclear?

The days turned into one week, and then two. Katie had emailed her professors and started to doing coursework online, never leaving Ned longer than it took for her to take run to his place, shower, and put on fresh clothes. She barely slept at all in the uncomfortable chair that stayed pulled up next to Ned's bed. Every now and then she'd let herself sleep for an hour or two, her head resting on the edge of the bed, hand clasped tightly around his. And then she'd let herself sleep a little more on one of the couches in the waiting room every time the medical team would take him down for another MRI.

It was hard enough sleep to ward off the dark circles that had grown more and more pronounced with each passing day. With her midterms rescheduled, Katie's only focus was Ned. Not school, not sleep, just him. Dr. Wilson said he probably couldn't hear her, but if she wanted, she could talk to him. And she did. She hadn't seen him around, which hurt her. She'd almost hoped he'd haunt her. He would have so gotten a kick out of that.

She sang to him at night when the halls had grown quiet for another day, and she talked to him every moment in between. She told him what her plans were for the day, which usually just consisted of her making several trips down to the cafeteria for another dry turkey sandwich, but it was something to tell him. She encouraged everyone else to do the same.

The happiness Katie felt when Dr. Wilson came in and told her they were going to planning to attempt waking Ned up the next day was subdued, to say the least. Ned had progressed far enough to take the next step, but Dr. Wilson still didn't know if he would even wake up when they tried. There was a lot more to be afraid of than be happy about.

"Look at that sunset," Katie whispered that evening when the sun had sunk low in the sky, casting an orange glow over the low lit room. "It looks like your sheets are orange, like those ones you always wanted when you were a kid but your mother would never let you have."

She squeezed his hand and thought about what it might be like if he never woke up. There was so much between them left unsaid, so much she wanted to apologize for and if she'd only known that they would be here she never would have left them unsaid. A life with Ned wasn't nearly as terrifying as a life without him.

"You know, I told everyone here that I was your wife?" Katie laughed, letting a tear slide down her cheek as she squeezed his hand. "Your mom didn't even question when Dr. Wilson came in here calling me Mrs. Banks. I feel like your mother when he calls me that, though. I don't know how much I like it, but I would like to marry you, Ned. You just have to wake up tomorrow, okay?" Pressing a kiss to his hand, she rested her head on the bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

"It should take about ten minutes for him to start waking up," Dr. Wilson explained the next morning.

Katie and Ned's entire family was present and waiting, hoping, for the moment that he would wake up. "A word of caution, though.. if he does wake up, don't be alarmed if he's confused and disoriented. He may not even remember any of you at first. And he's still intubated, so he won't be able to talk. Give it time. I'll be back to check in within the hour." With that, Dr. Wilson exited the room and the nurse on duty began to stop the flow of medicine that was keeping him asleep.

Every minute ticked by felt like it was an hour long. Ten minutes, Dr. Wilson said. Ten minutes and he should wake up. What if he didn't? What if they waited ten, twenty minutes and he didn't wake up? What would they do then?

Eight and a half minutes passed before Ned's eyes began to flutter and open. Katie jumped from her chair, making sure she was the first person Ned as she sat on the edge of his bed before grabbing his face and kissing him everywhere her lips could reach without interfering with the intubation tube.

Ned's eyes took in his surroundings, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He pointed at the tube coming from his mouth and shook his head.

"You can't talk until they take that out," she said, smoothing his hair back.

"I'll go get Sarah," Her dad said, sprinting from the room.

It didn't take long for the nurse to remove the breathing tube. But Ned was asked to refrain from speaking for at least an hour and given ice chips to soothe any throat pain.

"We're going to grab some lunch downstairs, Katiebug, do you want to come?" Her father asked.

Katie shook her head, moving in closer to Peeta's bed and grabbing his hand. She wasn't going anywhere. Not right now. Once everyone had filed out of the room, he squeezed her hand to get her attention and pointed.

"What do you want?" Katie asked. "Your ice chips?"

With his nod, she spooned a few ice chips into his mouth. She watched his face relax as he let them melt on his tongue and the cool water soothed his throat.

"Katie?" he croaked.

"Shh. The nurse said no talking for an hour." She said softly, rubbing his forearm, being careful of the IV and wires.

She tried to be stern with him so he wouldn't talk, but all she wanted to do was smile and encourage him to keep going. She could hear his voice again. He remembered her, and her name was the first word he'd said in weeks.

How could she tell him to stop talking now?

"Just one thing," he murmured. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" She asked, bringing her ear closer to his mouth.

"Did you mean it…" He said, clearing his throat. "When you said you wanted to marry me?"


	30. Another Baby

Katie opened her bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out a stalk of graded essay as she stood. "I have your essays," she said, walking through the aisles in her classroom to pass them back. "Overall, your essays were very well written. You have all improved greatly since September." As she handed out the papers, the students began to pack up and whisper amongst themselves. "I encourage you all to share your papers with your families over the break and have a wonderful Thanksgiving. And don't forget to study for the vocab quiz on Monday! There will be a few bonus questions on the book material you read this weekend, so read up to chapter 14."

The bell rang as she passed the last essay back and she made her way to the front of the room before the students began to disperse, all itching to get out of the classroom and out of the school for the holiday weekend.

Katie began to erase the whiteboard of her lesson plans for today, occupying her time before she had to meet Ned.

Her car was in the shop after she was rear ended on her way home from picking up Asher. Luckily Asher was safe and in his car seat, but Katie's car was damaged pretty badly, so he was picking her up on his dinner break from work. Once she finished erasing, she heard someone approaching and turned around.

"Mrs. Banks?" A student asked, walking toward her in the aisles.

"Yes, Liliana?" She turned around to grab her lesson plan off her desk and picked up a dry erase marker. She went to the board, writing American Literature 10 at the top in big cursive letters. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I know it's late in the term and you had written in the syllabus that no extra credit was optional within the last two weeks of a semester, but I was wondering if I could make up any points?" Liliana asked apprehensively. She shuffled back toward the first desk and set her backpack on top, pulling out her binder. "I believe I turned all my assignments in, but I'm still a little shy from an A."

Katie began to write on the whiteboard, writing out the prompt for her creative writing class. She'd listened to the student speak and turned around when she mentioned the syllabus. Not many kids kept the piece of paper longer than the first week, let alone checked it before asking a question. That earned her some brownie points.

"How much are you looking to make up?" She asked, setting the marker down on the board.

"Not much. I'm just five grade points from an A and I've been really trying to keep my grades up this year. I let them slip freshman year and my mom freaked. She told me I couldn't let this year be the same." The girl sighed, looking through her notebook and binder again before sliding it back into her backpack.

"Well let me look at the gradebook and see what we can do," she said, walking over to her desk, sitting down and logging onto her computer. She pulled up her final hours spreadsheet and looked through all of Liliana's assignments. The teen had turned them all in but had received mixed scores. "I see you turned all of your assignments and essays in. You got pretty good scores on most of them, but not on your last vocab assignment. If you wanted you could redo that over the weekend and that should bump your grade to an A."

"Really? You'd let me redo it?" Liliana seemed surprised and she knew most teachers probably wouldn't have been this reasonable this late in the term, but she liked to give her students a break sometimes. She knew how hard school got, even for her sometimes.

"You seem like you deserve it. You come to class every day and turn all your assignments in. And it wasn't that long ago when I was a high schooler here. I remember the pressure to keep up and all the homework," she opened the bottom right drawer and looked through the files for a blank vocab sheet. Once she found one, she pulled it free and handed it to her student. "Just have it on my desk by Monday and I'll have in the gradebook as soon as I can. It also will help you refresh your memory for the vocab quiz."

"Thank you. I will," Liliana took the paper and slid it into her backpack carefully.

"Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, picking up her marker again and standing up to write again.

"No. I should get going before my mom calls me wondering why I'm not in the car yet." Liliana shuffled toward the door as Ned was about to knock, their toddler clinging to his hand excitedly as he waved at his mother. "Thank you for letting me make up the assignment again, Mrs. Banks. I really appreciate it. Have a nice weekend."

"Thank you, Lili. I'll see you on Monday. Don't forget to read this weekend." She said, setting the marker down and crouched down for Asher, who ran to her. "Hey little man! Did you miss me?"

"Mhmm," the boy wrapped his arms around her as she picked him up and stood. "I miss you all day when you're at work mommy."

"Well good thing it's the a long weekend then, huh bud?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. ASher giggled excitedly, and she basked in the beauty of her son. The dimples in his cheeks, the curl of his lightening hair against his forehead. Now that Asher was a little older, and he was outside more, his hair had begun to lighten toward Ned's color. She turned to see her husband, who was just smiling at the door from the doorway still. "Hey, you're both early."

"Let's just say I got off a little early for once and your mom told me he'd been talking about wanting to see you since she picked him up from the preschool," Ned shrugged, walking toward her and wrapping his arm around her waist immediately. "So, I thought we would come get you, with your car being in the shop and all. You're not busy, right?"

"Not at all, but I was just about to write my lesson on the board, so I wouldn't have to be in as early on Monday. That and you told me you wouldn't be here until four and its half past three," she said checking her watch that Asher was tapping his finger on as he watched the hands move.

"Well, we can wait and let you finish." He nodded, taking Asher from her, who reluctantly went to his father with a pout. "Right, Ash? Grandma said you didn't want to wait your turn on the swing at school today. We need to learn to wait, right bud?"

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "I guess."

"Daddy's right, little man, but I'll be quick," she said with a wink to the little boy as she held out her pinky finger to her son. "I pinky promise."

He squeezed her finger with his for a moment and then she grabbed the marker and began to write out the steps for an online quiz on her board. It was just a quick review on the last few chapters they were to read over the weekend and the latest and last vocab test. After that, they had the hour to themselves to either read the last two chapters of the book or do as they please.

She went to the other side of the board and wrote out Creative Writing for her second and separate class before writing out that lesson. It was only a few minutes before she stepped back and went to the side of her board with her name and the date, where she changed the day and date before capping her marker and turning around.

"Alright, all done. Just let me grab all my stuff." She smiled and shut her computer down before she slid it into her case. She grabbed her jacket and swung it over her arm and she placed the strap connected to her laptop case over her shoulder. She opened her top drawer and grabbed a folder with assignments to grade and slid that into her laptop case before grabbing her purse from under her desk. "Ok. I have everything. We can go home unless we need to do anything?"

Ned approached her and took her purse and jacket from her with a kiss to her lips. "Just a quick trip to the grocery store," he said. "Then Ash and I are going to make you dinner."

"Is that what you two were talking about over there?" She asked, holding her hand out to the three-year-old.

"We're making you yummy stuff mama." The boy beamed, jumping with excitement as they walked into the school hallway. It was mostly deserted besides the occasional student who was by their locker. "Daddy told me."

"I bet it will be mighty tasty, baby" she smiled at her son and squeezed his hand as she looked up at Ned then. "You're the sweetest. You and your daddy. I'm the luckiest girl."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one," he opened the door for them and they all walked out, soon hand in hand again.

Asher pulled Katie as he ran, and their hands came loose again as she followed him. "Where are we going so quickly?" She asked him curiously, to which he answered with an infectious giggled.

"Can we go to the park?" Asher asked, stopping suddenly.

"I think we can stop at one on the way to the grocery store," Ned picked Asher up as he caught up with them. "What do you think mom?"

She shrugged, leaning in to take that extra moment and kiss her husband, who eagerly kissed her back.

"Eww," the little boy snickered and pulled their faces apart. "Don't do that." He had the same expression that Katie would if he was doing something she didn't like. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" Katie proposed, kissing his nose and taking him from her. "I kiss you because I love you. Can't I kiss your daddy too? I love your daddy very much. You know that."

"No. You're my mommy," the boy snickered, hugging her tightly.

"I am!" She exclaimed, rubbing his back as they walked toward the truck. "But I'm still going to kiss your daddy. He was my boyfriend first you know."

"He was?" The little boy looked so curious as she placed him in his car seat inside the backseat of the truck.

She nodded, carefully slipping his arms into the straps. "Yep." She said as she buckled him in. "He's one of the reasons you're here. We just loved each other so much that we had you!" She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I guess you can kiss him then mommy," the little boy whispered and she nodded, smiling. "If you love daddy soooo much."

"Thanks bud," she winked and then pulled back to close the door. She got into the front as Ned turned the truck on and rolled the back window down the way Asher likes it. She buckled in as he pulled out of his parking space, his free hand holding hers. "So did you know who finally resurface?"

"LeTrai and I broke into his apartment today." He sat back in the car as he looked back at Asher, who was playing with his dinosaur and bug toys. They were talking about Scott, Ned's partner. He'd taken a turn for the worst after a hostage situation gone bad during a bank robbery. "He's on desk duty, but I'm off all weekend. Captain's orders."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank goodness," she whispered, touching his cheek as she pulled back slowly. "It's about time. Has Scott actually talked to you yet?"

"He just keeps apologizing," he muttered, shaking his head. "And when I said he should come over for dinner, he said he couldn't face you yet."

"He shouldn't feel so responsible," she sighed and leaned back into her seat. "I wish he could see that."

Ned started to drive and the radio filled their silence and they both thought of Scott, worrying for him. Ned reached over and squeezed her hand, catching her eye as he looked over at her and she smiled.

"Has Mack been able to talk to him?" He asked, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Whenever she calls, it goes to voicemail." She bit her nails and looked out the window, a tell-tell sign that she was over-thinking.

"Hey, don't forget that Scott is a grown man." He brought her hand to his mouth. "Do not let him take all of your headspace."

"Easier said than done, Ned," she turned to look at their boy, smiling. "Hey, baby, what park do you wanna go to?"

She could see Asher pondering his decision, making eye contact with her and then leaning in to whisper to his favorite dinosaur, Skylar.

"Turtle park!" The boy said gleefully from the backseat.

"Turtle park it is," he said, nodding and then driving onward.

* * *

The room turned to moonlight and shadows and there's this indescribable feeling in the pit of Ned's stomach as Katie crawled between his legs. Her head slowly tilted, and seconds slowed down to nothing and there's a moment where there's no sound, no outside world, no snow, no Asher in the other room, no house, just her. Then her lips gently brushed his and its heat sparked through every fiber of his being.

"Asher is finally asleep. I think we might have the night to ourselves now." She whispered into the moonlit dark, almost too loud for the muted quiet. Her golden eyes ablaze, and there she was again setting fire to everything that could possibly ever be cold. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?" She traced her hands up his arm as they lounged on top of the bed.

"I could think of a few things we could do," he hummed, licking his lips and he leaned in to press a kiss to the bare skin of her neck. He turned her chin to down as he leaned in close to kiss her, but instead pulled back just shy of her lips.

"Ooh getting kinky now, are we?" She laughed, kissing his lips gently as she held his face in her palms. "I don't know if we have time for all these mechanics. Ash likes to get up lately. I did lock the door, just in case."

He nodded, turning to kiss her neck. He sat up with her before turning her around on the bed and moving up to kiss her chin and then her lips again.

"You're so sexy," he whispered, running his hands over her as he turned to kiss her cheek.

"I don't feel sexy," she whispered, his hands running over her stomach. "Especially not there."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love your hips and your stomach." He whispered and leaned down. Pulling her shirt up just enough to kiss over the bare skin there. "You're so beautiful and curvy. I love you."

He unbuttoned her work slacks and slid them down off her hips, kissing her panties as he tugged her pants off and threw them on the floor. He kneeled before her and parted her legs as he came closer. Ned leaned down to kiss the tops of her thighs and moved to her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and over her head as he kissed the skin up her ribcage, looking up at her as he pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her lips.

"You're so beautiful to me. In every way you hate, I love because that was from Asher. You've given us two beautiful sons and I love you so much for that." He whispered and smiled at her. "You know that, right?"

"I do," she blushed, biting her lip as she smiled at her husband. "I love you for always reminding me though." She pushed on his chest a little and moved them over to his sides, rubbing them. "But I think it's about time that I take over for a bit, don't you think?"

"That's fine with me," he chuckled as he flopped onto his back, tossing her shirt onto the floor as her hand pressed softly down on his chest.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and any thoughts were immediately overridden by lust as her tongue demanded his full attention. He was happy to oblige. But when he reached for her waist, she moved away and placed his arms down just firmly enough to startle him, to tell him she was serious.

"Do you think that these last two weeks have been fair, Ned?" She whispered, even as she rubbed her hand against him through his slacks. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. "Do you?" She squeezed and his eyes shot open.

"Do I what?" he grunted, the pique in her words so at odds with her hand stroking him exactly the way she knew he liked.

"Like teasing me like that? After you left me alone for twelve nights," she said, leaning in to suck at the pulse that leapt in his throat. "Twelve days without your arms, or your hands or your lips," She was moaning the words into his stubble-flecked flesh. "Twelve days without you reminding me constantly why I shouldn't kill Scott for dropping all of his night shifts on you."

The multiple layers of sensation - her hand rubbing him just right, her tongue and teeth teasing his jaw, her words coming from her sweet mouth - put him right on the edge. Shit, if she didn't stop he was going to come in his slacks like a thirteen-year-old. But just as he moved his hands to pull her close, the floor outside the door creaked.

"Mommy?" Asher's voice came from under the crack, as though he was laying on the floor for the best way to talk to his mother.

Ned liked to be selfish with his time with Katie. Especially when Asher knew he should be in bed. Especially after taking all of Scott's night shifts these past two weeks.

He tucked his face into her neck as she moaned lightly, his lips sucking on her pulse point.

"Can I touch you now?" He whispered, moving his hands just above her thighs as she sat above his knees.

She nodded and he pulled her to his lap, earning a giggle from the back of her throat as she kissed his forehead.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" Asher's voice came through the air quietly.

Katie sighed, her arms running up Ned's sides as she opened her eyes and sank down onto his lap.

"How long until he's in college?" He asked.

"Fourteen and a half years," she replied, getting out of bed. She placed her hands on her hips, which was proving to be ridiculously hot when all she was wearing was a bra and pair of panties. "I'll be right back. Don't you move."

"Not moving," he said, certain she was going to drive him to the brink of insanity, then leave him hanging. Payback for all of the taunting he'd done. "Hurry back though, baby," he begged, breathless. "Please."

She shrugged, pulling her robe off her closet door as she walked away, tying it closed as she opened the door of their bedroom. Asher was crouched on the floor as though he was trying to look through the crack under the door.

"Hi mama," the little boy stood up quickly and hugged her legs, his arms completely wrapping around them.

"Hi sweetie," she picked the boy up. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Asher whispered and laid his head on her chest. "Can I sleep with you? It was really dark in my room mama. Lighty was off."

"He must've burnt out baby. Mommy will fix him and you're going to sleep in your big boy bed tonight. Everything will be fine. I promise," she reassured him. "Daddy got lots of bulbs at the store the last time, remember?"

Her voice disappeared as she started to walk down the hallway and Ned rolled onto his side in bed, waiting for her to return. Once he heard Asher's clapping, he knew it wouldn't be long now that she'd fixed his nightlight.

He waited for what seems like an interminable amount of time before he heard the soft click of a door closing down the hall. She doesn't appear right away, but once she does, the door is closed and locked behind her. Her robe hit the floor next and the sight took his breath away. The glow from an outside lamp streamed in through their bedroom window, casting Katie in a silvery haze.

"He's fast asleep," she whispered, coming to her empty side of the bed. She crawled in next to him and his arms wrapped around her waist, his head turning into her neck.

"You're always so warm," he groaned, his hands moving around waist and turning her onto her back. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. "Especially here."

His lips met hers next. The kiss was so soft, but it grew in intensity the longer it went on. His tongue licked over her lips, tasting her. He could still smell the toothpaste on her breath, but there was something new too. Traces of their son's scent linger in the air around her, probably from the sweet kisses and hugs she'd given to their boy when she put him back to bed. The thought of that scene tumbled from his head to his mouth as he pulled back from her.

"I want another baby," he breathed, kissing her lips again.

She smiled, touching his face. "I've been thinking about it a lot too," she whispered as his hands slid to her face, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. The taste and feel of his tongue exploring her mouth leave her moaning in pleasure as he released her lips. "God, I love you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Maybe," he whispered and can feel her smile against his lips. "I think I know if we're going to have another baby." She kissed him again just as his fingers peeled her panties down and found their way through her slick folds, dipping inside her. First one, then two fingers reach into her, curling forward to rub that most sensitive place. The combination of his skillful ministrations had her panting and gasping for air as she's overcome with lightheadedness as a tantalizing heat raced through her body.

"Open your eyes," he breathed, kissing her neck. "I need to see you."

Her eyes flew open, meeting his gaze dead on. His eyes have gone almost completely black. He pressed his forehead to mine, increasing the intensity of his fingers' movements. Her hands tangled into his hair to pull him even closer. Their lips hover and ghost against each other, and their breathing grew rougher still; gasps that came out in hard pants collided in the small space between their lips.

His eyes never leave hers.

She moaned, and the heat rose. She rolled her hips against him, and the fire consumed her. She cried out and come undone.

"Dammit, you're so beautiful when you come," he whispered, lowering his lips to her ear. His tongue traces the outer shell as his fingers coaxed her through the last of the convulsions that had swept through her body. "If you've still got some energy..."

"Yes—yes please," she gasped out before she kissed him. "Please."

Oh, fuck yes. She said please. Please.

"Of course, my love," he positioned himself between her thighs and pushed into her with a moan.

Katie's hands clutched at his ass and scrabbled at his lower back in an attempt to bring him as close to her as possible. He felt impossibly good, and she swore she could feel him swell even more as she pulled him closer. She wanted every inch of him touching every inch of her, and he craved the feeling of her craving him.

"What's something you've never done before?" He asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"We've done everything," she laughed, kissing his chin. "I'm yours."

"What?" He asked, moving, slowly at first.

Each thrust was deep and measured, the careful way Ned always was with Katie. She ran her fingers up his spine, scraping him lightly with her fingernail. She peppered the side of his face and jawline with soft kisses and turned her head so her lips graze against his ear. "I'm yours."

"Say that again," he groaned in response and pulled up on his elbows, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts.

"I'm yours," she whispered, moaning as he dropped deeper into her and his hand snuck around to rub her center.

"Say it again," he cried out into her neck, pulling her bra down and free from her.

"I'm yours," she mewled, biting her lip as he sucked on her breast, his thrust steadily increasing with speed. "I'm yours, Ned."

"Again," he groaned and can feel the familiar tightening in his stomach as he grasped her ass.

She steadied him, clasping one hand on his bicep while the other grasped lightly at his throat, their eyes meeting again. "I'm yours," she cried out, her legs wrapping around his hips, locking her feet behind him.

She pull him at him with her legs, driving him deeper and harder into her. He kept up a frantic pace, his blond hair damp with dark sweat. His eyelids were heavy, lips parted, as he gasped for each breath.

"Katie, baby, are you close?" He groaned.

She was, and she nodded against his lips as she kissed him to reassure him that she was close. So very close.

She moaned into his mouth and he could feel her walls flutter and clench around him as he drove into her before his movements become erratic. His hand grasped her ass as he came, emptying himself into her with a shout.

They laid together, reveling in each other and what they'd maybe just done. He rolled to the side of her and pulled her to his chest. She laid against his side the way she always did, her leg curled up with his.

"Ned?" She whispered softly.

"Hmmm?"

"When we get pregnant, however long it takes, will you promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. He rolled her onto her back, and looked her in the eye. "Anything," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Will you take more time off this time? You went back three weeks after Asher was born and it was too early," she sighed. "Way too early."

He chuckled, dropping his head to kiss her. "I will take off as long as you want me to, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, smiling as he kissed her. "Wanna go again?"

He laughed again as he moved to kiss her neck, not even bothering to answer that question. It was always yes.


	31. Time in the Car

**A/N: I was listening to Lea Michele's album to get inspiration and Getaway Car really struck me. Katie and Ned spent a lot of time in the car in their relationship. So here are some various times of them together throughout their relationship :) I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

The first time Ned was in the car with Katie alone, she was fourteen. It was after her dance rehearsal. She hadn't been expecting her mother's text explaining that her father had gotten stuck at work and she was still at the store, so Ned was picking her up and bringing her to Delia's.

She was excited. It had been a while since she'd seen Ned. Not that she didn't see him in the halls at school every day because she did, but it was different to see him alone.

Katie packed her dance bag up quickly, pulling on her coat and pulling the ponytail out of her hair as she walked outside.

"See you tomorrow, Han." Katie hugged her friend before she ran off toward her nanny's car.

"See you, Katie." Hannah tossed back with a smile. "Don't forget to wear your hair up with the dance team bow tomorrow."

"I won't," she called back and looked around for her ride. She knew Ned had gotten a white truck from the junkyard with Tim and fixed it up with him and her father. Ned's truck stood out to her and she ran to the passenger door, hopping up and buckling herself in. "Hey, Ned. It's been a while."

"Hey. I guess it has been a minute or two since we last talked," the blond haired teen smiled at her as he put his truck into drive and started to creep away from the curb. "How was dance rehearsal?"

"It was good. I worked on my footwork a lot," she said softly, relaxing into the seat as she placed her bag on the floor. "How was football practice?"

"Tiring and long," he tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he waited at the stop sign. "I heard you're dating someone on the Freshman team. Henry?"

"You did? Word travels fast, I guess..." She looked over at him, her eyes widening. She hadn't expected anyone to know so quickly. Henry had only asked her out to the Homecoming dance at lunch and then proposed a study date at his house during the sixth period. Was that considered dating? "Please don't tell my parents. I haven't told them."

"My lips are sealed," Ned chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to nark on you, but if you need a ride. Just know you can always ask."

"That would be awesome," she smiled at him, her heart fluttering.

No matter how nice it was to be going on a date with someone like Henry. Ned always held a place in her heart.

He was her first crush.

"I can even talk to him if you'd like," he said, turning on the road. "Just to make sure his intentions are right. I just overheard him talking to his buddy in the locker room."

"Would you? It's not that I'm scared or anything, but he's on the football team and I'm a nobody." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him. She always loved looking at him. He was always looked so good. He slicked his hair back in the morning, but it always ended up messed up by the end of the day and in his eyes.

"Katie, you're not a nobody." Ned smiled, stopping at the stoplight and looking over at her. "You're special, at least to me."

"That's different, Ned," she sighed, turning and looking out the window. "You're like my brother. You have to say that."

Ned didn't say anything after that for a while. He just drove quietly toward his mother's house. He even turned the radio on.

Once he was off the main road, he pulled off on the side. He parked and turned to look at her. "But I'm not your brother, Katie," Ned said softly. "And I didn't have to say it. Or that's not why I said it. I said it because it's true."

Katie felt her heart flutter but she didn't know how to react.

Was she special to him? How?

She wondered if that was something she could ask or if that would be too awkward for words.

"Don't think just because you're a freshman you're nobody," he smiled, leaning to give her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him slowly, smelling his cologne as they pulled apart. She didn't know what to say or how to feel.

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled. "I'm glad to have someone like you on my side, Ned."

"You'll always have me in your court," he said as his phone vibrated on the seat.

She saw the caller ID before he could decline it.

_ Samantha _

She knew who Samantha was. There was only one in their entire school and she happened to be on the dance team. She'd overheard her talking about hooking up with someone new.

It must be Ned. He fit her type.

Katie pulled away and looked out the window. She wished that her heartbeat hadn't sped up. She wished that he didn't smell so good when they hugged.

Why did he make her feel like she was the smallest person on earth? Even when she knew they could never be together.

She wished that this moment didn't mean so much to her when it meant so little to him. She always gets too carried away with him.

"Can we go?" She said softly when he hadn't moved after five minutes.

"Of course," he said and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Ned approached Katie at the cabin slowly, watching her as she wrote delicate words into her newest journal quickly. She looked up as he came closer, shoving his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks, Ned," she laughed, closing her journal as she laid her head back on the tree. "Did you come all the way out here just to wish me a happy birthday? I'm seventeen you know. Not five."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a ride," he suggested. "Get some air. It's cramped inside. I'm a little stir-crazy after being poked too many times by Mack while she was waiting for her bath to be filled after swimming."

She laughed, knowing how energetic Mackenzie can get when she's been waiting for something too long. "That's Mackenzie for you." She shrugged. "And I'd love a car ride," she said, standing up.

Her pen slid off her journal and she pulled on her romper a little between her legs before she bent down to pick up her pen.

Ned watched as the fabric of her shorts rode up her legs, exposing her ass just enough to him. He smiled smugly, wishing he could reach out and pull her close. He knew how wrong it was to want her, for how old she was, but all he could think about doing was lean her up against that tree and kiss her.

She turned around and he smiled at her. "Maybe we could get some ice cream," he replied.

"Just let me grab my wallet and jacket," she nodded. "Good idea."

"My treat, Katie. It is your birthday after all," he nudged her side and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'll waiting be in the car."

She nodded, walking inside. She wanted to tell him she was independent and could buy her own ice cream, but she rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. That wasn't worth it. Ned would probably still end up paying for her ice cream before she had the chance to.

He was just that guy.

She went into her and Mackenzie's room, grabbing her sweater off her bed. She buttoned it and pulled her hair out, running her hands through it before grabbing her lipstick from the pocket and reapplying it.

"Ooh, lipstick. Where are you off to?" Her mother poked her head into the room as she came out of the bathroom with Mackenzie, who was wrapped in a towel in front of her. "Get dressed Kenz. I'll read you a book and tuck you in."

"A car ride with Ned," she said softly. "Maybe ice cream."

"Nice," Melinda smiled. "Don't be out too late." She nodded and hugged her, feeling her lips touch her cheek. "Keep in touch."

"I will, mom." She reassured her, pulling her phone off the charger. She waved to Mackenzie. "Night Kenz. I'll be back soon and we'll read a chapter like I promised before I go to bed."

"Okay," the seven-year-old pulled on her pajama top and ran over for a hug. "Happy Birthday, Katie."

"Thanks, little fish," she hugged her, rubbing her back. "Sleep tight." She turned after that and headed out quickly. She got into Ned's truck and buckled in. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and back out. "So, how would you rate your birthday this year?"

"It was okay," she laughed. "Not the best."

"What would make it the best?" He asked, smiling at her.

She licked her lips, pondering her answer.

_ A kiss from you. _

She laughed to herself, looking out the window. She could never tell him that. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing? There has to be something," he nudged her, touching her leg. He shook it a little, squeezing it and pulling her gaze back. "That smile tells me there's something."

Her lips turned up and her teeth showed as she laughed. "It's silly," she whispered.

He stopped at the stop sign at the end of the driveway and parked. "I'm not going until you tell me," he said.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess… my answer would have to be a kiss. A kiss from you would make this day better," she said.

His eyes caught hers and she bit her lip.

"A kiss?" He asked, grinning and leaning in. "That's simple," he stopped just in front of her face, watching her eyes glance at his lips and then back up to his eyes again. He wanted to. He so wanted to. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, the warmth making her blush a crimson red. "How was that?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

* * *

The movie was not all that interesting. But, even if it had been, the drama and angst of teenage vampires were no match for the delectable distraction seated next to him.

Katie and Ned sat in the very last row of the theatre, away from everyone else. They rarely had time alone, so quiet movie theaters were preferable to all the other places they could have been. Her apartment was no good, as it was constantly occupied by Brendon and Hannah and their wedding planner. Brandon's mother.

So for now, they would have to make do.

This particular movie, a popular one, had been out a few weeks so it wasn't as crowded as it would normally have been. Sometimes the crappier movies provided a little more solitude. The couple typically arrived early so that they could claim the top row and watch the others arrive. Then they'd leave before the credits started rolling. Predicting the end of the movie was the trickiest part, but they'd made a game of it.

She lifted the adjustable armrest that was situated between them to form a little loveseat of sorts and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and went in for a kiss; the first of the night. He noted the sweet softness of her lips from the slushie she's gotten tonight as he pulled it between his own two.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," he whispered.

"Well, Ned. You can just do that again." She replied.

Their physical relationship was growing and they were becoming less shy with each other. The problem was and has always been finding ample time alone to explore each other. But, they didn't mind.

They'd been friends since forever and just enjoyed being together. A little making out here and some heavy petting there kept the raging fires going.

But, he'd be lying if he said that sex with her didn't invade his thoughts 101% of the time. There was only so much he could do besides think of her when he goes home.

They had only been together in the physical sense about a dozen times since the first time, thanks to the distance, but they had only been together six months.

In some ways, he supposed, this was a good thing. It forced them to focus on each other and to talk rather than making out every chance they got but the chemistry between them was mind-boggling. He took special care in letting her know that his feelings for her had little to do with what lay behind his zipper. Still, it was hard in more ways than one to be around her without catching wood in a major way.

She was gorgeous and sexy in a very unassuming way. She wasn't showy and overdone like most girls, and he loved it. Katie had the kind of sex appeal that wasn't on display for everyone to see. Her charms were reserved for the special guy in her life…

For him.

He kept his desires in check most of the time, but tonight was proving to be particularly difficult. He wanted her. In a big way.

His lips on hers left her breathless, as usual. His mint-coated tongue combined with the ever-present strawberry lip balm was a familiar and welcomed sensation in her mouth. Her skin had been craving his touch for weeks now.

Spring break had flown by way too fast. The end of the term was close, but still two weeks away.

She couldn't wait to go back home and be with him for a whole four months. Each break which brought her back home felt like starting all over again…in a good way.

Ned had come to visit her because he couldn't wait another two weeks until she came home. He hadn't seen her since Easter in early April.

The more they kissed, the more the details of the movie faded in importance. The more the movie faded, the more they kissed until they just didn't care about the damn thing anymore. She had both her legs thrown over his lap and her hand nestled deep within the bed of blonde locks on his head.

When she tugged on them lightly, he let out a soft "Hhmmhh…" against her mouth. When his lips traveled along her jaw and neck, she returned the sentiment. She'd left her thick, curly hair down tonight instead of in its usual bun or pony. He loved it that way and was showing his appreciation by bunching it between his fingers as he probed her mouth. He then ran one hand along her shoulder and down the length of her arm as the other encircled her waist. He felt the goose bumps pebbling her soft skin.  "Cold?" He asked.

"Just keep warming me up," she replied.

He struggled to keep his strokes along her summer-bare legs respectable in such a public place, but she was doing such things to him! The pressure between his thighs was building and he kept clenching them together to offer some friction. She noticed this and shifted her leg a little higher on his lap to relieve some of the pressure. Misreading this as her granting access to what lies beneath her cotton mini skirt, he glanced around before ghosting a finger over the crotch of her underwear.

The contact made her gasp aloud causing the stern looking woman in front of them to turn around.

"Shhhh!" They jumped apart quickly as if doused with cold water. They giggled quietly as the woman turned back around and muttered something that sounded like, "Manners!"

"Dear, God!" he whispered as he pulled away. "We need to stop before we get thrown out of here." But, he didn't come to his senses soon enough before noticing that her panties were soaked at the center. How he longed to stroke his fingers along her skin, but he knew he had to be good.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. As they looked up at the screen, they made note of the tell-tale signs of the dramatic score indicating that a final scene was soon to come.

"Want to get out of here now?" he asked.

"Yes, may as well. I don't even remember the plot." He smiled cockily at knowing that he caused her short-term amnesia. "Not that I was really paying any attention."

The ride home was silent but the desire between them was palpable. They held hands the entire way back into Manhattan and exchanged looks mixed with shyness and lust. When they pulled up at a stoplight, his hand slid from holding hers on her knee, to squeezing her thigh.

"Sorry if I ruined the movie for you." He wasn't, really.

"You didn't," she said. "I missed you." She scooted closer to his side of the truck.

"Me, too." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Should I park somewhere?"

"Yes, please." She whispered.

He parked near Central Park and killed the engine. The kissing resumed.

He pulled her forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her head. She probed his mouth with her tongue and sought out the hem of his t-shirt. She just needed to touch some part of him, any part of him. She wanted to feel his warm skin underneath her hands. To run her fingers along his muscular chest and ease the ache of not touching him on a regular basis; but, it didn't and the fire that was started on the back row of the movie theater was reignited right there.

"Oh, Katie," he hissed when her short fingernails grazed over his nipple. "I want you too much, baby…"

"I want you too," she whispered and then started to lie down on her back. "Right now."

They settled themselves, barely, in the cocoon of the cab of Ned's truck before resuming their kisses with a little more tenderness. He thought to himself, 'Slow down, Ned.'

He took a couple of deep breaths and searched her face for understanding. "Can you forgive me for missing you so much?"

"Always," she whispered.

His hand resumed its survey of her sleek, smooth legs. He kissed the soft planes of her face before moving back to her lips. By the time his lips reached her neck, it was obvious to the both of them that they wanted more than mere kissing. This would do little to provide them with the closeness that they craved. She needed to feel the heat of his skin beneath her hands. He craved the hum of her flesh beneath his lips when he kissed her breasts. She grabbed his large hand and placed it on her breast which he pushed and kneaded, causing her womanly parts to tingle.

All sense and sensibilities began to slip away with each turn as they probed each other's mouths further. The funny thing about tight spaces and short skirts was that they were not very accommodating to each other. His fingers traveled up her thigh and once again grazed the outside of her undergarment and he wondered if there was any possible forethought on her part in wearing this item of clothing. How she ended up straddling his lap, she'll never know…or care to know. But, she did.

She found it interesting that straddling her boyfriend while wearing a short skirt lent itself to all sorts of amazing possibilities and Ned knew how to navigate this situation for the both of them. He positioned himself by sitting closer to the edge of the seat to allow her more depth to place her knees behind him; thereby bringing her closer to right where he wanted her to be…flush against his zipper. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was something.

She smiled deviously against his mouth and planted soft kisses on his plump lips. He could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she covered his face with soft pecks of her lips. When he began to rock his hips forward, her gasps registered along his jaw as she cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his hands grip her hips to hold her steady as his khaki shorts got acquainted with her blue cotton panties.

"I need more," she whispered, kissing his neck. She pulled back and licked her lips. "Did you bring a condom?"

He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and found it empty. He checked in his glove compartment too, but both places were empty. "Fuck," he muttered. "I think we used the last one in here when I saw you last."

She laughed and moved back to the seat. "Well, we could just be careful." She suggested. "I am on the pill."

"That is true," he said, turning to smile at her. "Unless you want to just go back to your room."

"No," she shook her head and stopped just before she could kiss him. "Too far away."

"Is there...ah...anyone else out here?" He asked, pulling away before she could.

She heard the question but cursed the need to think of a reply as her oxygen-starved brain was otherwise occupied by lust for him. She swept the fog aside and slid toward him, pressing a kiss firmly on his neck.

"I think we're alone. Besides..." She leaned back to lock eyes with him. "...we would've seen headlights by now if anyone parked nearby."

He squinted his eyes and scanned the landscape around them for other vehicles. Nothing but trees and darkness. He returned his gaze to his girlfriend, his expression full of mirth and longing, just before her hands encircled his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss.

She released him only long enough to lie on her back and grab his hands and pull him forward. His hands moved from her hips to her ribcage. He gently stroked the sides of her bra beneath her underarms with his forefingers. Before long, his hungry thumbs made their way to the budding peaks beneath her top, circling them gently and bringing them to life. She whimpered and scooted closer to him, creating more contact between her pleasure center and his building arousal. A soft, guttural moan from him coincided with him circling his hips slightly, causing the front of his pants to rub against her.

Keeping the friction on her nipples, he left her lips to suck gently on the side of her neck. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Ned," she writhed and panted beneath him. "Hhhhhhh..."

The breath that left her resonated in his ear and sent a jolt of satisfaction to his groin. She drew away, panting for breath and locked gazes with him. Without breaking the stare, she slid her hand in between them and used the leverage to pull his zipper open. Once she had given him a head start, she slid her panties off as Ned looked around.

His last act before turning his full attention to her was to scan the perimeter one last time. He slid his pants down enough before smiling at her.

She was looking up at him, eyes anticipating. He leaned down and held her cheeks, "Come closer."

She skidded forward on her bottom, never more happy to comply with an order. She wasn't the order-taking type, but she'd do just about anything for Ned.

She trusted him. She wanted him. She loved him, more than anything. And that was all they needed.

* * *

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Katie said for the eighth time since he’d picked her up outside her apartment. “I know you had a long day.”

Ned smiled at her as they drove past Grandview’s town sign. “It’s not a big deal, Katie. I enjoy our car rides,” he smiled. “You excited to see my new place?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed. “I’m so excited to have our own space for a little while, you know?”

He squeezed her hand as he pulled into the parking ramp, shutting his truck off. “We’re here. Let’s get your things.

Ten minutes later, Ned fumbled with the lock on the door of his apartment as Katie impatiently tapped out a tune with her sneaker behind him. He kept jiggling it but just couldn't get the door open.

"Lemme see," Katie reached around him to grab the key and jimmied it in the lock. One twist and a bump of her hip freed the door from its spot. “Got it.”

Ned looked at her with raised brows, "Impressive."

"Comes from living in an old house like my parents. Wood probably needs to be shaved. Complain to the landlord." She said softly. “If he doesn’t do anything you can always talk to my dad. He knows how to do that sort of thing.”

She tossed him the keys as he nodded and followed her into the apartment. She set her purse on the couch and turned around to walk back toward him.

He winded his arm around her waist and set her suitcase down, shutting the door behind him. He realized that each day brought another thing about his girlfriend that impressed him even more. She was beautiful, smart, witty, self-sacrificing, strong and sexy as hell.

The apartment was a modest one, understandably since Ned was a cheapskate. But, the inside was decked out with a plush brown leather sofa, a flat screen TV that would be the envy of any bachelor and artifacts strewn throughout that gave it a warm, homey feel. The colors were rich and inviting: soft browns and tans, delicate oranges, Ned’s favorite color, and reds dotted throughout.

"My mom helped with some of the furniture. I certainly couldn't have afforded this on my own." But, she was sure Ned had something to do with the selections.

On the wall were several paintings, large and small, that Katie recognized as Hannah’s work. She’d always loved to paint. She wanted to be an art teacher.

“Are these Hannah’s paintings?” She asked, looking up at the one that hung in the living room.

“Yeah. She gave me a few the last time I was in the city. She ran out of space.” He chuckled. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” she nodded.

He stuck his elbow out, "Let me give you the grand tour, milady."

She took his arm as he showed her the kitchen which looked out over the living-room. The first thing she saw was a red tea kettle.

She knew Ned wasn’t the biggest fan of tea, but she was. She loved tea in the morning and wondered if he had her in mind when they purchased it. There were beautiful, shiny canisters filled with flour, rice, beans, sugars, various tea bags, and pasta. This was surely not a bachelor's kitchen. But, Ned was not your typical guy. He enjoyed cooking, something she praised his mother for.

With a final wave of his arm towards the kitchen, he turned and ushered her back towards the living-room. Also off the living-room was a nicely decorated and, apparently, freshly painted hallway. He laced his fingers through hers and walked her toward his room.

In the center of the room was a platform bed, which was neatly made. His palm grew sweaty against hers as they both eyed the bed at the same time. She glanced at him shyly in time to catch the darkening in his eyes and dry clicking in his throat as he swallowed.

"This is my room." He said.

The color scheme echoed that of the living-room, confirming her suspicions that it was Ned who was responsible for the decor. His shoes were neatly lined up inside of his open closet as his shirts and pants hung above on hangers. Pants on one side. Shirts on the other. He even had his dress shirts and polo shirts separated. There were stacks of various colored t-shirts and sweaters on the shelf above alongside what appeared to be boxes of art supplies. The dresser top was clear of any clutter except for an alarm clock, which she knew he purposefully kept on the other side of the room to force himself out of bed in the mornings.

"Wow. You really are this neat. And all these years, I thought it was your mother's doing." She laughed.

"Well, I guess she's rubbed off on me in some ways. Plus I did just move in. Give me a chance to mess it up a bit," he turned her to face him and planted a feather-light kiss to her lips as his thumb raked gently along her jaw.

The kiss surprised Katie but was no less welcomed as she braced herself on her tiptoes to meet it easier. She allowed her tongue to play along with his bottom lip, giving the signal that she wanted to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips to let her sweep her tongue along the inside of his mouth and gave her a low moan of approval from the back of his throat.

Without realizing she was doing so, she began backing him up until his back was against the wall just inside the entrance to his room. His hands glided down her sides to find her hips and pull her forward, flush against his stomach. Her small hands gripped the back of his neck, alternating between twirling the hairs at his nape and tugging on the collar of his T-shirt. Their noses bumped against each other as they alternate angles, trying to find the deepest connection. The soft sighs that fell from her mouth caused his jeans to tighten unmercifully.

No matter how many times he'd had her, being with her never got old. It always filled him with excitement and anticipation, with each time being better than the last. He was certain that tonight would be no different, but…that's not all he wanted out of the night.

It was their first night together in their own space. He wanted to make the most out of it.

"If we don't stop, I'll never get to make you that dinner," he said as he detached himself from her lips to lean his forehead against hers.

Their hearts raced in tandem against each other as she nodded against his forehead. By the time he and Katie had admitted that their feelings for each other went beyond friendship, she was preparing to leave for college. Since being together, their private times were usually so rushed, they scarcely had time for anything except for a little conversation and some quick sex.

He wanted desperately to show her that his feelings for her extended far beyond the physical. In spite of how horny he was for her, he would not let tonight be just about sex. He wanted to do something nice for her, so he'd spent the previous evening shopping for ingredients for her favorite meal: her father’s chili.

It was expensive and time consuming, but Katie was worth it. He'd chopped all of the vegetables, herbs and meat the night before, ignoring the fatigue that was already upon him from a long day at work and unpacking a new apartment.

He tucked a dark, curly tendril behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Wanna help?"

"Ew, I'm disgusting. I packed all those clothes and sweat like a monkey carrying them down the stairs.” She laughed. “I should probably shower.”

"Well, I'm not exactly clean." he said. "I'm gonna just change my shirt and wash up before I start."

"Well, at least you earned your sweat fighting crime." She shrugged, smiling at him. "Oh shoot. I forgot my bags in your car."

"Okay, well. You can shower in my bathroom." He suggested, licking his lip. "And throw on some of my stuff and toss your clothes out so I can put them to wash. We can get your bags tomorrow."

Katie hesitated just slightly as she eyed him with what seemed to be a question behind her eyes. He was always doing nice things for her. She felt like she'd never be able to do enough in return to show her appreciation.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You're just really sweet to me is all. Picking me up. Making dinner. Now doing my laundry." She laughed. “I don’t deserve you.”

"I told you, babe. I enjoy doing things for you. I mean that." Katie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied the face of the boy she thought she knew so well, but who was constantly surprising her.

“I know,” she blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he winked and then kissed her, tapping her rear lightly as he pulled back. “Now go on.”

“Yes, sir,” she said jokingly and kissing him again before sliding out of his embrace.   


* * *

Katie spent a majority of her winter vacation in the library. It’s not unusual. With the amount of work that she had to do before the end of the year, with her deadline to declare her major near.

She hadn’t seen Ned yet, since her arrival. They’d texted because he was busy working on a case and she understood that, to a point. She missed her boyfriend.

It wasn’t a secret about that either – about how little they see each other because of not only the long drive, but Ned’s long work hours and Katie’s jam packed schedule.

She leaned back into her chair, glancing at the clock, she realized that he was still at work, so she had a good hour before he made it home.

She wrote another pro in the column under an English major as her phone vibrated and she grabbed it to read it, certain it’s going to be her mother again. She’s texted her at least a thousand times today asking her when she’d be home. But it wasn’t her mother. Instead it’s Ned.

**Babe [Sent December 21, 9:17pm]: Hey are you still at the library? I’m getting off early. Maybe I could swing by and pick you up?**

**Babe [Sent December 21, 9:17pm]: I miss you and we need to talk. About us.**

She frowned.

What did that mean?

She set her pen down and held her phone with both hands.

**I am in the middle of a mental breakdown over deciding my major. And what’s there to talk about us? Is there something wrong? [Delivered 10:18pm]**

The little bubble popped up, indicating that he’s typing, but then it disappeared. She kept watching, getting more confused as his typing bubble kept popping up and disappearing.

That should be an easy question to answer. Shouldn’t it?

**Babe [Sent 10:20pm]: Alright. Leaving the station now. And nothing too drastic. Just want to chat with you about something.**

She rolled her eyes. Of course Ned was cocky enough to give her a vague answer.

**Okay. See you when you get here [Delivered 10:20pm]**

This time, his typing bubble popped up and didn’t go away. He sent it within a few seconds.

**Babe [Sent 10:21pm]: Be there soon. Ten minutes tops.**

She went back to staring at her list of pros and cons of an english major compared to a creative writing major. She added a little sketch of a rainbow behind the creative writing column. It was a dream.

After she put finished her doodle, she closed her notebook and packed up her laptop into her laptop case. She tucked her pencil into the spiral of the notebook and slid it into her purse as she stood up from the table.

She grabbed her empty water bottle and lunch bag and brought it to the trashcan nearby before grabbing her laptop case, purse and phone. She swiped over to snapchat and posed for a selfie, asking Ned if they could pick up some ice cream on their way home.

**Can we pick up some mint chip ice cream? [Snap delivered 10:30]**

**Babe [Snap sent 10:31pm] Sure. You look good babe. Here.**

Her eyes narrowed at the picture of his face. He looked bored as he looked at the camera with a smile, still in uniform and looking sharp. He had a bit of facial hair that was well groomed, but she hadn’t known about that.

She shook her head. She opened but didn’t reply as she sulked, having tucked her phone away as she walked toward the exit.

About a minute later, she’s pulling her hat on as she walked out into the night of Grandview. She could hear an ambulance nearby, speeding down the street as she walked down the tall steps that lead to the library. Ned was the only car parked on the street, mostly because she was the only person at the library at this time of night besides the librarian.

The door swung open and Ned smiled as he leaned back into his seat, having opened to the door.

“Hey!” She said, smiling as she stepped up into his truck. “I was beginning to think the library was going to take me prisoner.”

He shook his head. “Not if I have a say in it,” he winked, leaning in to kiss her briefly before she pulled the door shut. “Did you research all the majors you were thinking about today?”

“Yeah. I have a lot on my mind,” she sighed, leaning back into her seat. “Hoping to have a chill night, I guess.” She set her purse down on the floor by her feet before touching his face and rubbing her thumb through his beard. “I missed you. I like the beard.”

“I missed you too,” he hugged her, tucking his face into her neck and kissing it as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled back and then smiled at her. “That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“What? Your beard?” She giggled, her face softening.

“No, but have you ever thought about transferring to Rockland?” Ned asked. “Like maybe for spring semester?”

She leaned back against the counter and sighed. She felt like there were a ton of bricks that had been dropped on her chest.

She had barely picked her major yet, even though it seemed like it should be so easy. Did she want to be an English teacher or did she want to write novels?

She knew Ned wouldn’t break up with her because of the distance if she said she didn’t want to leave the city just yet. Even if the long distance hurt her too. She missed him and loved him and her family so much that she didn’t know why she hadn’t come home yet.

Granted, she did love the city, but what was keeping her there? She couldn’t possibly pick her life in New York over Ned, right?

“This distance situation is terrible,” he continued. “I hate how little we see each other.” She felt his hand on her hip, gently rubbing in a comforting motion. “I know how tough deciding my major was and I know how terrible of timing it is, but I just wanted to get it out there. I'm not saying you have to move back here or anything. Just that I simply wish you were here."

She pulled out her phone. Her lock screen was still a picture of her and Ned making goofy faces from Halloween. There were times when she just looked at her screen and got lost. She might as well admit that too.

Ned didn’t push. He just sat there, rubbing her side and waiting. He’d probably wait a lifetime if she asked. 

“I don’t know what I want to do anymore,” she sighed, looking over at him. “I’d love to move home, but I’m worried I’ll get bored one day. I love the fast pace of the city.” She didn’t know why she started crying, only that the tears that were running down her face were landing on her phone. “But some days I just want to come home and I don’t want to be away from you anymore.” 

He took her in his arms and let her cry for a while, just the soft radio in the background as his hands both rubbed her back.

“One more semester,” she said softly. “Let me just finish out my grants at NYU. Then I’ll come home.”

“Okay,” he whispered, leaning into kiss her cheek. “I think I can handle one more semester if you could handle me when I was a bratty teen and still like me.”

“Okay,” she smiled, turning her face to meet his lips with a proper kiss. "I definitely think you can handle it then"


	32. Before 10am

**A/N: A time when Ned didn't have his shit together and Katie wished he did. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie stood over him, a scowl on her face and a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her hand. She studied the way his back shifted with each breath he took, the muscles rippling under the skin that had, thanks to summer, become a warm golden color. And it was pretty much all over too - the black boxer briefs he'd obviously stripped down to the night before left little to the imagination.

She was glad he was at least lying on his stomach. The last thing she needed right now was Ned Banks' barely concealed junk staring her in the face.

"Mom!" she yelled, smiling with pleasure at the groan that emanated from him at the noise. "Ned is passed out on our sofa again!"

Looking over, she saw her mother come down the stairs, her hair a tangled from sleep, her eyes slightly open to the point Katie wasn't sure her mother even had eyes anymore. "Katie, babe, you gotta be so loud?" Melinda complained, heading straight for the coffee pot. "Not everyone was in bed at 10 pm last night like you were."

"Well, sorry, I didn't feel like being in bed until eleven," she retorted. "I like enjoying my summer."

"You'd think now that you're 18 you'd have a more adult summer," Melinda replied.

"I'm fine with my summer the way it is," she sipped at her coffee, glared back down at Ned. She hated when Ned crashed on their couch- he did it once a week, mostly because her parent's house was closer to the college parties than his mother's apartment was.

Melinda slunk into the living room, dropped onto the end of the sofa, jostling Ned. Another groan emitted from him, and Melinda poked at his back until he reluctantly lifted his head.

"What?" He muttered, and the look on his face gave both women a perverse sense of satisfaction.

Not even Mr. Handsome could look good all the time, she thought happily as she took in the bloodshot eyes and blond hair that stood every which way.

"Have a good night last night?" She asked, not even caring that she sounded bitchy.

"Did Jim bring you here on his way home?" Melinda asked.

He shrugged, then nodded, smiling, and damn if the asshole could still smile like he was in a Colgate commercial even when he was hungover. "I think he did."

"I thought he said something about pulling you off some beautiful girl," Melinda laughed, setting a bottle of water and aspirin on the coffee table. "But, he'll be up soon and then there will be food. Here's water and aspirin for now."

Katie rolled her eyes, dropped into the armchair across from them. "Why am I not surprised," Then her eyes widened, horrified. "You didn't bring a random here, did you?" She hissed, glancing wildly around the apartment as though a stranger would pop up at any moment, dressed in nothing but Ned's shirt.

Ned shifted himself so that he was resting on his side, laughing before his head dropped to the arm of the chair. "Come on, Katie, I wouldn't do that. Not here, at least."

"I know." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I still haven't forgiven you for that girl walking in on me while I was peeing at the cabin last year, for God's sake."

Melinda snorted, then protested when Ned nipped the mug from her hands, drinking deeply. "You gonna drink all of that?" Melinda asked. He nodded absently, and with a huff, she yanked herself off the sofa, heading back towards the kitchen, and muttering about him getting his own damn coffee.

With her mother gone, Ned propped himself up higher. "You know I promised I'd never do that again, Katie. I was 20 and drunk, and I invited someone back to the cabin."

"Promises don't mean it couldn't happen again," she snapped.

"Well it didn't and it wouldn't have," he replied just as sharply. "And for starters," he began, then sat up completely, as though he was getting ready to launch into a long, lengthy speech. Katie screwed her nose up and took a sip of coffee; even higher up on her list of Things Not to Do before 10 am than 'Talking to Ned Banks for extended periods of time' was 'Talking to Ned Banks in his underwear'. "You know that that girl was just a friend and nothing happened; she just crashed there. So really, I was being super responsible even while intoxicated because I made sure she wasn't stumbling home alone drunk at two."

"Yeah, yeah I know, it was all innocent and Ned Banks being good, I've heard it all before..." She muttered under her breath. She couldn't help it - the roll of her eyes started before she could stop it. "You just like pretty and willing girls."

"I've got nothing against beauty, but that doesn't just do it for me." He drained the last of the coffee and stood, stretched in a way that made every part of his body demand her attention.

But she refused to. "Well that's nice and all," she replied into her coffee cup. "But I don't really care what your type is."

"You should," he said, then moved towards her, trapping her in by placing a hand on each of the arms of the chair. "Because prickly brunettes are right up my alley."

He grinned then, that stupid grin that she hated, before turning and walking into the kitchen.

It took her about two seconds to realize he'd meant her. And she dropped the empty coffee mug on the floor.


	33. Memory Book

**A/N: A special chapter of when Katie told Ned that their child was going to be a girl. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie first became aware that a new day was beginning when rays of early morning sunlight were streaming through their curtains, radiating soft light throughout their bedroom. There's a calm breeze making the curtains billow softly, and birds singing from somewhere outside. Immediately, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day and smiled in gratitude.

She felt no rush to get out of bed and even felt her child kick from inside her. That's when she heard a stifled yawn. Lifting her head off the solid chest she had been resting on, she caught her husband looking down at her with a smile and bleary eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ned whispered sleepily.

She smiled and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy 30th Birthday, baby."

His eyes widen. "That's right, it's my birthday today." He let out a chuckle. "I guess we've been so busy lately, I forgot."

"Well, you're an old man now, so you were bound to lose your mind eventually," she teased, smiling at him.

"Very funny, Mrs. Banks. Is our son up?" He asked, lifting his head up to claim her soft pink lips.

He rolled himself on top of her, just as her hands drifted into his scruffy bed hair as she pulled him closer to her and further into the kiss. Their tongues met and teased each other languidly like they have all the time in the world.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked and lowered his hands down to grip her ass, pushing his morning erection up against her leg.

She broke away and leaned up on her elbows. "I actually made something for you. I've been working on it all week."

His eyes brightened and suddenly he looked like an excited kid. "You made me a present?"

She nodded and moved off the bed slowly, heading towards a drawer where they keep some of their older clothes. Sitting back on the bed a few minutes later, she gave him a handmade book.

He smiled and looked at the front cover. His eyes widen as he recognized the picture of them together. They'd gotten it done at a winter carnival years ago, while they were celebrating their first anniversary as a couple. "What is this?" he asked her curiously.

"It's a memory book," she explained.

"Reaching the age of thirty is a huge milestone for you and since we've known each other pretty much the whole time we've shared a lot of special and happy memories together." She explained, smiling. "I wanted to remember them in honor of your birthday."

"Are at least a few pages filled with naked photos of yourself?" He asked suggestively, smirking at her.

Shaking her head in mock annoyance she uttered out, "Just turn the page, old man."

With a pleased laugh, he looked down at the first page. There's only one sentence, sprawled across the page in black ink and matching Katie's handwriting.

_Do you remember the day I made you cookies and I put salt into the mix instead of sugar? It was a disaster._

He looked up at her with a grin. "I certainly do remember that and it wasn't a disaster. It was the best cookie I'd ever had."

"Ned Banks, it was not! Those cookies were disgusting and we both know it." She broke into a deep laughter, one that nearly made her cry happy tears.

He moved his hand to cup the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted because you made them," he told her sincerely. "Well actually, now thinking about it, I would have to say it's the second best thing I've ever tasted." With a glint in his eyes, he removed his hand from her neck, and let it travel down the valley of her breasts, drifting softly down her belly until it stopped at her underwear. As he leaned in to give her a searing kiss, he ran his fingers teasingly along her.

"You need –" she let out a raspy gasp and tried to ignore the excited jolt in her belly. "You need to finish looking at the book," she murmured against his lips. "Please."

He broke away with a feral grin, "This isn't over, Katie," he promised, and let her go. He moved his attention back down to the book and continued opening page after page.

_Do you remember the day when my dad was trying to round up both Lana and Emma at the same time and he slipped and went tumbling down that hill? It was our first real laugh after Charlie._

_Do you remember the day you swam the whole length of the lake by yourself when you were training for that 5k? I was so proud._

_Do you remember when the blizzard hit in the city my sophomore year and we sat in the dark, in silence, holding hands? We were at peace even in a citywide blackout._

_Do you remember the first time we made love? The way we came together that first time?_

Ned looked up at her then, smiling as he nodded. "I remember that night in the city," she could see his eyes starting to water. "This was such a wonderful idea. Thank you so much for this," he whispered. "We've been blessed with so many great memories."

She nodded and started to feel her own eyes well up. "It's not finished yet. Keep going," she said.

He continued turning more of the pages. One after another of more happy memories of their lives together resurface and greet them like an old friend.

_Do you remember the day you carried me when I sprained my ankle on that hike to follow a spirit?_

_Do you remember the day you proposed? I've never seen you so happy then when I said yes._

"That was the happiest moment of my life," he whispered. "Well, one of them."

She nodded again and she felt a stray tear run down her cheek.

He flipped the page and she smiled at the picture of him holding Asher, her words above it.

_Do you remember the days Asher was born?_

It's now the moment of truth. The last page. The reason why she made this memory book for him in the first place. "One more page, Ned."

He turned the page, and there's silence for a moment. He looked up at her, confusion settling in his eyes before they turn wide as saucers and he let out a surprised gasp. "Is this real?"

She nodded, confirming what he's read. "It's very real."

He looked back down, continuing to stare at the black letters that make up a sentence she knew he had always hoped for.

_Do you remember the day I told you that we were going to have a daughter?_

He broke his gaze from the page and looked up at her with wonder and awe. "We're having a girl?"

"We're having a girl," she confirmed, grinning.

"Oh my god, this is great!" He reached for her, cradling her hand in his. Very slowly, like he's trying to capture every moment to store away in his brain for later, he lowered one hand down to gently place it upon her billowing stomach. "A girl? Really?" He spread his fingers wide, as though he could touch every inch of her soft skin. She felt so much wonder and love radiating from him as he leaned down and offered her the kindest and sweetest kiss they've ever shared. He opened his mouth, seeking her tongue, and they moved together, fusing as one before they break apart slowly. "This is truly the best birthday present I've ever received."

"So would you say this is your favorite book now?" She asked quietly, her tone teasing.

He laughed. "This book has surpassed any of my favorite books. It's so far ahead, that those books and every other book I will ever possess in my life are now dust in its wake."

She let out a watery laugh and he grinned back at her. She felt the warmth coming from his palm as his fingers started rubbing affectionate circles against her belly. "Am I the only one thinking that this silence from Asher isn't a good thing?"

She moved her hand down to join where his hand rested. "I won't lie, I've been thinking about going and checking on him," she laughed.

He gazed at her in awe, kissing her again. "Our children are so blessed to have you as their mother."

"And our children are so blessed to have  _you_  as their father," she repeated back, squeezing his hand in assurance before kissing him. "We should go see if our boy is awake now."

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Slowly, he helped lower her down onto her side of the bed, so she's lying on her back and he's hovering over her. "Right now though, I do have another feeling I was wondering you could help me with?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" She murmured against his lips and placed her arms around his neck, encouraging him to lay down on top of her.

"I want to make love to my pregnant wife," he told her huskily and began moving his hips eagerly against hers, his erection getting harder by the second. "Will you allow it?"

Pushing her hips upwards to join in on his ministrations, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered hotly, "I'll allow it."


	34. Ned's First Father's Day

With a huge sigh, Katie stepped through her front door and closed it firmly. Last day of school behind her, she was now officially on summer break. She loved her students, but corralling six classes of high schoolers two days before summer break would test the patience of a saint.

And Katie Banks was no saint.

She could only blame the insanity of the day - a classroom potluck featuring more sugar and garbage than she could ever have imagined - for how utterly exhausted she was. She dropped her coat and bag on a chair and plopped onto the couch.

_I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes_

She twisted herself into a comfortable position and settled in for a quick cat nap, but when a hand gently shook her awake it was dark out.

"What time is it?" She asked, practically jumping up, and then regretting it as a wave of wooziness hit her. She knew she shouldn't have had all of those chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Woah," Ned said, catching her shoulders as she swooned a little. "Are you alright? Hard day?" He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and she sunk into him, breathed him in.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted. "The kids were out of their minds between the candy and summer break. I don't think they listened to a single thing I said all week."

He kissed her temple and chuckled. "My poor baby. Why don't you lie back down and I'll start dinner?"

She loved this man so damned much. He always knew exactly the right thing to say. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll close my eyes just for another minute." She only intended on closing her eyes until that residual grogginess faded, but the next thing she knew Ned was lifting her off the couch, carrying her toward their bedroom. "What?" she groaned, but he shushed her.

"Go back to sleep, Katie," he whispered.

"What time is it?" She swore it had only been ten minutes.

"Eleven," he said. "I tried to wake you for dinner, but you were out like a rock."

She felt like she should argue, but she couldn't lift her head from his shoulder. "Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Katie was still just as tired. When she opened her eyes again it was bright, too bright. She lifted her eyes to the clock on her nightstand.

Nine-thirty! She'd promised her mom that she'd come to the house at seven. She was hosting Aaron's graduation party at the house tomorrow. She'd planned on spending most of the day cleaning and decorating the backyard with her mom and Mackenzie. She was already hours behind schedule.

She bolted out of bed and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head and stomach spun and she barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach in rather spectacular fashion.

"Katie?" Ned came running into the bathroom just after round two. "Shit, Katie," he said, seeing her slumped on the floor, her face pressed to the cold porcelain. She closed her eyes tightly, gagging on the taste against her tongue. Behind her, he shuffled the sink ran. And then a cold cloth was placed on the back of her neck. "Damnit, I should have known you were sick when you said no to steak earlier this week."

He brushed her hair back from her face, then pressed his fingers to her forehead, checking her temperature. But she can smell he's been baking his Grandma Spencer's bean dip. Normally it was her favorite. But the stench made her stomach clench painfully and she shoved his hand away to throw up again. It's nothing but bile.

He made soft, comforting sounds, wiping the cold, wet cloth over her neck, rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Eventually, she lifted her head to look at him. His brow creased in concern. "You look awful."

She didn't have the energy to be offended but grunted her rebuttal to him. She looked up at sighed, "I think I'm done," she whispered. Her throat ached from the acid but there's no longer any imminent risk of a repeat performance. He helped her back into bed, but she fought to get back out. "Ned Banks, I have to get to my mom's."

"I'll call your mom and let her know I'll be coming over to help instead of you," he said softly, but she protested. He silenced her with a kiss to both cheeks. "Now get some rest. I'll be back with some medicine in a few hours to check on you."

"Fine," she settled back into her pillow. "But I'll be fine after a nap, I promise." He looked completely unconvinced, but she looked up at him through her lashes, the way she knew he couldn't resist.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what you're doing, Katie. Fine," he sighed. "I'll make you a deal." He waited until she nodded, then continued. "You stay in bed and take a nap while I go help your mom out for a few hours." She could almost cry, this man was so unbelievably good to her.

"Okay," she whispered, already fighting heavy eyes.

"I'll re-evaluate you when I get back," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

She was not any better rested when he got back, but she moved out of bed anyway and plastered a big smile on her face. He wasn't completely convinced, but he didn't fight her.

He's brought chicken soup from the takeout counter at the grocery store, and she smiled big at him for thinking of her enough to stop out of his way home. And it helps, so much. It soothed her throat and tempered residual nausea.

The afternoon passes in a blur of preparations. Though she was so tired I can barely see straight, she powered through. Like an automaton. Just keep swimming.

She was teetering on a stepladder, hanging the last of the streamers when he wrapped his arms around her and helped her down. "That's enough. You look as white as a sheet," he said, feeling her forehead. "You need to lie down."

She looked around, all of the tables set up and anchored down. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his throat. He stroked her hair, breathing her in. They stood together, the stress of the day and week melting away in each other's embrace. He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips gently. "Are you hungry?" he whispered.

"A little," she shrugged and let him lead her up into her parent's house. They walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, where both of their mothers were preparing different snack dishes for the guests tomorrow.

"How's the backyard looking?" Melinda asked, looking up from the second fruit salad she was making. "Oh, are you alright? You're pale, Katie."

"She needs something to eat," he said, reassuring Melinda as he helped Katie into a kitchen stool. "She wasn't feeling well this morning, but wouldn't stay in bed longer than a few hours."

"Katie..." Melinda sighed. "You know we would've been fine without you. I'd rather you be here for the party tomorrow and not today."

"I know, but you needed the help in the backyard. It's done," she said, nodding.

"Oh good. I guess that's true," her mother smiled so wide before kissing her cheek. "Relax now. I'll bring you a glass of water, and a plate of food."

"Okay," she nodded, smiling as her mother walked away to make her a quick sandwich. She looked at Ned. "I guess I should've listened to you."

He had a smug smile on his face and crossed his arms. "What was that?" He asked.

"You were right," she said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I should've listened to you and stayed in bed."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I was only thinking in the long run, honey."

"Yeah, I know." She said softly.

* * *

The entire ride home, Katie speculated that she might be pregnant. She was looking at her calendar, chewing on her lip as she tried to place when she should have her period this month. She'd been late last month about a week and it had only been a little spotting. School had been so hectic, she didn't even think about it.

"Everything okay?" Ned asked as he pulled into the garage, shutting the door once the car was off.

She decided not to say anything to him. "Yeah," she nodded. "Just trying to figure out something my mom said to me."

"Oh," he nodded. "Okay." Ned moved out of the car and so did Katie.

She held onto her purse and gasped the car door as she stood. She knew she was going to faint when her stomach gave out. It felt like her innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from her abdomen to her head

"Do we have any ice cream in the freezer?" Ned asked, turning around just in time to look over at her.

Katie suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. Then with one step backward she crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

Ned dove toward her, catching her just before her back his the concrete floor of their garage. He sat down on the ground and held her up. "Katie?" He held onto her face as he looked down at her, feeling for a pulse. It was there, steady, but erratic. "Hey, hey you okay?"

She slowly began to open her eyes. The room was spinning and she tried to focus on Ned and his voice as he spoke to her.

"I'm okay," she said before she could even see straight. She moved to sit up, but Ned held onto her.

"Hey, just take it slowly." He whispered, kissing her forehead. His mind was spinning. The last time she'd felt like this. The last time he'd been so worried about how she was feeling was with Charlie.

"I think it was a... spirit," she whispered, moving to sit up. "I stood up and it was just like I couldn't keep my legs steady."

He didn't buy it. He didn't buy it for one second.

* * *

Then there was the girl with the lollipop.

The girl who came into her mother's shop with her parents at least once a week without fail, her hair in two braids as she pressed her little face up against the glass to get a better look at the elaborate jewelry designs on the bracelets. The girl that Melinda, without fail, snuck a lollipop every time she was there, solely for the pleasure of watching her little face light as she got to pick one from the bowl Melinda had and unwrap it.

_The blonde, brown-eyed girl with the lollipop._

Katie didn't even know her name, but she recognized her parents around town. A young couple, no more than thirty. The father had been a boy who was in her class with brown eyes like Katie's, but the mother was his opposite in almost every way, with blonde hair and soft eyes, who sold the most beautiful flowers at the farmer's market. And most of the times, when she saw the couple, the little girl was with them, her hands tucked into her parents as they swung her between them and her giggles always seemed to reach Katie's ears, no matter how far away she was.

At first, it used to be sweet, this happy little family. Lately, it made something hot curl in her stomach. Something that she's pretty sure was envy, mixed in with what's she's afraid was a good dose of plain old, terrifying want.

And so Katie tried to push it down, to ignore the feeling, but one afternoon when she saw them walk past the shop's doors. One day when she was helping out her mother when Delia had the day off.

All thoughts just went away from her and she couldn't help but blurt out, out of the blue, unnaturally loud in the peaceful quiet of the store, "I don't know if I can hide this anymore."

In response, Melinda paused what she was doing and turned towards her daughter, blinking at her puzzled, the motion almost sleepy, before she said plainly, "What does that mean, honey?"

"I think I might be pregnant?" She replied after a moment, her voice slow but certain, and it was not a question.

"You do?" Melinda asked simply, and she stroked a hand across her cheek before she continued, "And you're afraid?"

Katie could think of nothing to say in response, and so Melinda hugged her for a long minute before she kissed her cheek be she moved back to marking something in the bills spreadsheet. And it should be the end of the conversation for Katie as well, but it wasn't.

It wasn't because Katie can't stop thinking about the little girl with the lollipop; the little girl with the brown eyes and the blonde hair that could look as their child would.

Katie touched her stomach softly and went back into work mode.

* * *

That night Katie found herself thinking about all of her carefully crafted arguments for why they weren't ready for her to be pregnant again.

They were still broken; that will never truly go away. But they were better now; her bad days have been replaced by bad mornings now, and on those mornings when Katie didn't have the energy to get up, Ned brought her a cup of coffee and a kiss to her forehead, and then he headed to work, because he knew that she needed her space to get up on her own. And when Ned had a breakdown, which was rarer and rarer by the year, Katie knew to whisper in his ear as she pressed kisses all over his back until he calmed down.

They were broken, but they were strong because of it. Their broken pieces fit together perfectly as her fingers did into his. And because of that, she knew that together, they could make having a child work.

It could work, and more importantly, the longer she thought about it, the longer she wanted the opportunity for it to work.

She still doesn't tell Ned though; not when she crawled into bed with him that night, not when she kissed him with the slightest edge of desperation, not when she straddled him and took him inside of her, so familiar and yet so good, and not when he came within seconds after her, the look on his face almost reverent, his voice a rough whisper as he said her name.

There were plenty of reasons why she didn't; partially because she's afraid, partially because a part of her feels if she didn't say it aloud it then it wasn't real yet. But mostly it's because she didn't know if it was true yet; if given the damage to her body after Charlie. If her body will even work right this time, and she couldn't bear to get his hopes up if it doesn't. She promised herself she would never hurt him like that again, and this was a promise she would do anything to keep.

So she stayed quiet, holding his hand that night as she watched him sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed and a note from Ned. He was called into work and would call her when he was cleared to go. She checked her phone and saw that he hadn't called yet as a wave of nausea hit her. She got to the toilet just in time to vomit.

Her feeling of worry intensified and she knew that she needed to tell Ned.

She went to her parent's house instead and found her mother helping Mackenzie apply eyeliner in the shared bathroom between her and Lana's room.

"I puked my guts out this morning," she sighed, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"I think I can do this," Mackenzie said, turning to look in the mirror as her mom finished her left eye. "I wanna try at least. Deal with Katie."

"Hey, don't be snippy." She whispered. "I'm freaking out."

"I see that," Melinda said, turning to kiss Katie's forehead. "I think I might still have a pregnancy test or two under the sink in my bathroom." Her mother was quick and brought her the box as soon as she found it.

She followed the instructions and set it down as Mackenzie finished her makeup. Which had taken a bit of time from the several makeup wipes that sat in the trash can beside her.

"Okay, how do I look?" Mackenzie asked, taking her hair down from the pin-up she'd done quickly. She had straightened her hair and fixed it over her shoulders. "Should I do a lip? Or go without?"

"You're going to the park with some friends, not the club. No lipstick." Melinda said, closing the top drawer where Mackenzie's makeup was.

"What about lip gloss?" She asked, trying to lighten her mood as she sat back against the back of the toilet. She looked over at the test, but it was still loading and she sighed. "She could wear this." She fished a lipgloss out of her purse and gave it Mack, who quickly put it on before their mother could say no.

"Ok, lipgloss is fine." Melinda sighed, waving Mackenzie off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, nodding. "Just worried." She chewed on her lip, looking up at her mother. "What if it happens again?"

"It won't," Melinda whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She grabbed hold of her hands and kissed them too. "It's gonna be alright, okay baby?"

"I know," she whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I really do, but I can't help but get caught there with all those thoughts, you know?"

After the two minutes, Katie's hands were shaking so badly that she almost couldn't read the test. It had beeped, so she knew it was ready. But somewhere, from the depths or herself she manages to draw up the courage to steady her hand and look.

Two lines.

They were having a baby.

Then Katie burst into tears because she's terrified; so, so terrified but she's also so happy and there was no way those two emotions were staying inside of her without some kind of release.

Mackenzie, who wasn't big into hugs lately, being thirteen, embraced her sister tightly before she left the bathroom, leaving her with Melinda.

"I've had a hunch for a while, but I guess I know for real now," she whispered, wiping away her tears. Finally, after she stopped crying and she felt a bit more like herself again, she smiled at her mother. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Katie found herself making her way home, and it's when she's there it occurred to her that she had no idea how to tell Ned what was happening. And it's not that's she's afraid that he'd be upset; he told her he wanted to start trying for children again soon. It's just she wanted it to be special this time around.

However before she could work herself up over it, she caught sight of the calendar they kept on the wall, and as the significance of the date set in she could help but smile, because she wasn't a big believer in fate, but this was pretty perfect.

A rough plan in mind, she ended up baking him a cupcake, decorated it carefully with white frosting and a tiny sprig of baby's breath, that grew outside the cabin in the summer. Then she put it on one of the nice plates they had, a gift from LeTrai of all people, and placed it where he couldn't miss it on the table and waited for him to come home.

Luckily for her nerves, she didn't have to wait long, as no more than 15 minutes later he walked through the door, fanning himself slightly with his hand, as the June heat had started to set in. He smiled at her and, as was his routine, pressed an affectionate kiss to her lips, that she returned with more fervor than she typically would for a welcome home kiss, her nerves and anticipation rising.

He blinked back lazily when she drew back, his eyes beginning to darken with desire, but before he could formulate a reply he noticed the cupcake, and Katie had the pleasure of watching his whole body freeze before he returned his gaze to her and asked warily, "Did I forget an occasion?" And she could almost see him rack his brain desperately trying to figure out what he had missed.

"Yes," she said, and she was helpless to stop the little smile that she knew had formed around her mouth, "but it's not one we've ever celebrated before, so you get a pass this time. Next year, however, I expect you to remember it."

"All right…" he said slowly, and without relinquishing his hold on her he picked up the cupcake, cradled it in one of his hands before he asked lightly, "So are you going to tell me, or do you want me to guess?"

She breathed deep, gathered all of her courage and brought his free hand from where it was resting on the small of her back to her still flat stomach, before she said softly, "It's father's day."

He dropped the cupcake, right on his shoe and the frosting smeared on the leather, but the stunning smile of almost helpless joy that burst on his face and shined brighter than the sun more than made up for that.

"I love you," he said fervently after he could speak again, brushing kisses to everywhere on her face that he could reach before he bent and pulled her shirt up just enough to press a kiss to the warm, soft skin there as well, "And I love you too."

And Katie couldn't help but smile because yes, she was scared, but they would do this together, and she knew they would be alright.


End file.
